Quem você pensa que é?
by Juru
Summary: Ele odeia o jeito dela e ela acha ele um grosso, eles se odeiam mas tem que se aturar. Todos Humanos. R&R. #Capa da fic no meu perfil#
1. Ódio a segunda vista

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado

__________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________________

Para quem quiser saber eu escolhi duas musicas para esse capitulo:

Mais – Capital Inicial

Why Ya Wanna Bring Me Down - Kelly Clarkson

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 1 – Ódio a segunda vista

Alice saiu da sala de reuniões apressada, sabendo que estava mais que atrasada.

_Mas quem chega na hora em um reunião informal na casa de amigos?_, pensou enquanto rumava em direção aos elevadores.

Aquela reunião tinha levado mais tempo que esperava, mas finalmente as obras do novo palácio de justiça iriam ter inicio. A Cullen Empreendimentos Imobiliários tinha ganhado a concorrência para aquele novo excelente negócio graças ao projeto moderno e inovador de Alice.

Chegando finalmente ao hall, avistou Frank atrás de sua baia.

- Boa noite Frank

- Boa noite Srta Alice, como foi o dia?

- Longo Frank muito longo, e agora estou atrasada para um compromisso na casa do meu irmão, será que você poderia fazer a gentileza de chamar um táxi.

- Claro Stra. Alice.

- Obrigada Frank.

Em quanto esperava pelo táxi o celular de Alice tocou era da casa de seu irmão.

- Já estou chegando- mentiu assim que atendeu o telefone.

- Você está atrasada, nós tínhamos marcado as 7:30 já são quase 8 e nada de você – Falou sua cunhada visivelmente irritada.

- Quem chega na hora em um reunião informal na casa de amigos? – Usou seu próprio argumento.

- Meu irmão já está aqui desde a hora marcada – Respondeu Rose.

- Bem então de os parabéns para o seu irmão por mim porque ele acaba de ganhar o titulo de chato do ano – Falou Alice já dentro do táxi – Edward e Bella já estão ai?

- Não Alice eles não vem.

- Mas porque não?

- Se você estivesse aqui já saberia. Estamos te esperando – Rose desligou o telefone antes que Alice pudesse dizer algo.

Não entendia quanto mistério, porque o irmão e a cunhada queria a presença somente de Alice e Jasper nesse jantar. Justo ela e Jasper, irmão de Rose que Alice não conhecia muito bem mas o pouco que sabia dele tinha a plena certeza que não gostaria de conhecer melhor, desde que o relacionamento dos irmãos começou ela e Jasper trocaram apenas algumas palavras mas foram o suficiente para saber que ele é do tipo de homem muito bonito mas odiável ao extremo. Jasper faz o tipo de homem que todo mulher deseja muito alto, cabelos loiros como os da irmã e olhos azuis seria o tipo perfeito.

_Muito machista e convencido, para o meu gosto. _Pensou Alice.

Quando finalmente chegou ao apartamento do irmão percebeu que já estava mais de uma hora atrasada _mas de novo quem chega na hora em um reunião informal na casa de amigos, a claro aparentemente Jasper chega_. Pensou já batendo na porta.

- Até que enfim – Rose falou abrindo a porta.

- Olá para você, também, cunhadinha. O meu dia foi muito bom obrigada – Falou irônica enquanto pendurava o casaco e deixava a pasta embaixo da mesa do hall. – Me desculpe mas a ultima reunião do dia acabou durando muito mais que eu esperava.

- Achei que tinha ficado presa em alguma liquidação de sapatos – Rose falou cruzando os braços em cima do peito em sinal de quem não estava acreditando nada naquilo.

- Oooh Rose você faz tão pouco de mim, eu tava realmente trabalhando, a liquidação foi na hora do almoço – Alice respondeu se fazendo de ofendida, mas sabia muito bem que aquela reunião tinha começado tão tarde graças ao atraso de dela, quando tinha dado conta de si estava dentro daquela loja há 3 horas, mas tinha valido a pena. Afinal sapatos merecem toda a sua atenção.

- Sei. Venha Emmett e Jasper estão impacientes com toda essa espera, você sabe como homem fica quando está com fome – Falou já puxando Alice para a sala de estar.

_Para um mulher grávida de 8 meses ela é ágil, mas também bem irritante._ Alice riu consigo mesma.

Quando as duas entraram na sala de estar Emmett e Jasper se levantaram para cumprimentar Alice. Jasper reparou que Alice mantinha um sorriso no rosto.

_Bonita exatamente como me lembrava, mas ta parecendo um retardada rindo desse jeito. _Pensou Jasper esperando ser anunciado, havia se lembrado, também, que nunca gostou muito de Alice, ela parecia ao seu ver uma menina de 16 anos tanto na sua baixa estatura quanto no comportamento.

Emmett cumprimentou a irmã com um de seus tradicionais abraço de urso.

- Emmett...não...consigo...respirar – falou Alice sendo sufocada até a morte pelo irmão.

- Desculpa maninha – Emmett falou depois de soltá-la, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Emmett era seu irmão mais velho e Alice sempre o amou de paixão mas claro quem não amaria ele, que não passava de um grande urso carinhoso.

- Como está maninha soube que vocês finalmente conseguiram aquela concorrência.

- Assim claro estou muito contente, aquele projeto me deu muito trabalho mas mais logo logo vai se tornar um marco de arquitetura moderna nessa cidade – Alice falou todo orgulhosa. E merecia estar tinha passado os últimos 6 meses somente naquele projeto e não poderia estar mais feliz em saber que tinha sido aprovado e seria construído. Era sem duvida o trabalho mais importante de sua jovem carreira. Finalmente conseguiria se provar dentro da empresa como uma arquiteta competente e não somente uma menina mimada que estava lá porque seu pai era dono da companhia.

- Você se lembra do meu irmão Alice – Rose falou finalmente chamando a atenção para o homem a sua direita.

- Sim claro como vai Jasper – Alice falou já estendendo a mão para Jasper. Sendo o mais simpática possível.

Esse quando foi dar um passo em direção a Alice para cumprimentá-la acabou esbarrando em Emmett e deixou cair um pouco do uísque que estava em sua mão no sapato de Alice.

Quando percebeu o liquido no seu novíssimo Dolce e Gabanna ficou estérica.

- Olha o que você fez um o meu lindo sapato! – Alice falou a beira de um colapso.

Rose prevendo o ataque da cunhada pegou-a pelo braço e levou em direção ao seu quarto.

- Nós já voltamos – Falou antes de sair.

Jasper ficou atônito, sem saber o que fazer.

- É só um sapato – Falou para Emmett – Não precisava de tanto escândalo.

- Para Alice nunca é só um sapato ou só uma bolsa. Ela diria "bate na minha cara mas não estraga um sapato meu" – Emmett falou fazendo uma imitação de Alice e dando de ombros já acostumado com o comportamento da irmã.

Para Jasper aquilo não passava de idiotice, tudo aquilo por causa de um sapato. Ficou pensando consigo mesmo qual era o problema com aquela mulher, parecia uma bomba atômica. Certamente o teria agredido da sua irmã não tivesse intervindo.

Quando as mulheres voltaram eles finalmente puderam começar o jantar. Jasper desta vez se manteve o mais longe possível de Alice, seus sapatos e seu comportamento maluco.

- Então porque Edward e Bella não foram convidados – Alice perguntou, ainda visivelmente irritada.

- Porque eu a Rose queremos falar com vocês dois somente – Emmett disse.

- E o que assunto vocês podem ter que interessem a mim e a esse ai – falou mais irritada apontando para Jasper.

- Esse ai – Jasper repetiu indignado – Será que dá para você se acalmar são só sapatos, pelo amor de Deus.

Alice nesse momento ficou vermelha como um pimentão, pronta para dizer e mostrar para o homem ao seu lado que não se tratava só de um sapato e sim de um Dolce e Gabanna escolhido com muito carinho e alem de tudo são um de seus mais bonitos pares.

Emmett prevendo o ataque da irmã que perigosamente segurava um faca na mão direita, falou.

- Alice se acalme, depois que eu dizer o que tenho para dizer você pode matá-lo por ter estragado seus preciosos sapatos.

Alice olhou para o irmão com um olhar matador mas ficou quieta pois queria muito saber o motivo daquele jantar.

- Como vocês sabem o bebê nasce daqui a um mês – disse Rose já se irritando com toda aquela briga – eu e Emmett conversamos e chagamos a conclusão que seria ótimo se vocês dois fossem os padrinhos de Michael.

O humor de Alice mudou drasticamente quando ouviu o convite, a possibilidade de poder vestir e mimar o sobrinho sem ter que dar explicações pois afinal era a madrinha, era ótima.

Já Jasper não manifestou nenhuma reação, mesmo sabendo que não gostaria de ser padrinho do sobrinho sabia que um convite destes não se recusa. E alem do mais o que isso implicaria, somente um presente nos aniversários e natais.

Alice não se contendo mais de felicidade se levantou em um pulo e foi em direção a cunhada para abraçá-la.

- Vocês não sabem o quanto me fazem feliz com este convite – falou já com lágrimas nos olhos ainda abraçada a Rose.

Jasper revirou os olhos quando viu a cena _"mulheres tem que realmente ser tão emotivas e choronas, primeiro os sapatos e agora isso o que ela pensa que vai ser uma segunda mãe para esse piralho?"_

- Obrigada mesmo, eu vou ser como uma segunda mãe para o Michael vocês não irão se arrepender – Alice falou enquanto abraçava o irmão, fazendo Jasper girar de olhos mais uma vez, que assistia tudo esperando que o ataque daquela mulher lunática terminasse para se manifestar sobre o assunto.

Quando Alice finalmente voltou ao seu lugar a mesa. Jasper viu que era a hora de se pronunciar.

- Então eu proponho um brinde a essa maravilhosa noticia – _muito mais civilizado_, pensou enquanto erguia sua taça seguido pelos outros.

- Como padrinhos, Michael será de suas inteiras responsabilidades na ausência minha ou de Emmett – Rose disse quando o brinde acabou.

_Droga espero que eles não morram senão terei que criar essa criança com essa maluca._ Jasper pensou visivelmente incomodado pela possibilidade.

- Que bobagem vocês estão ótimos vamos todos cuidar de Michael juntos – Alice dava pulinhos na cadeira, enquanto falava, tamanha sua excitação.

Enquanto Jasper girava os olhos para o comportamento da mulher.

- Controle-se, quantos anos você tem dez – disse em voz alta logo se arrependendo de tê-lo feito Alice o olhou como se fosse abrir um buraco em sua cabeça com os olhos.

- Qual é o seu problema? Por um acaso sua mãe não te deu carinho quando criança? – Alice o atacou, novamente irritada.

- Qual é o seu o problema? Tudo pra você é motivo de um imenso show, se controle e aja como a adulta que é.

Alice ficou ainda mais irritada.

- Você é mesmo o homem mais chato que existe na face da terra como pode não ficar emocionado com um pedido desses. E agir de forma tão racional e apática com seu ridículo brinde.

- Apenas me comporto da maneira que devo, enquanto você pelo visto não foi avisada que sua adolescência acabou. Então lá vai bem vinda ao mundo dos adultos onde nem tudo é motivo para um grande auê – Jasper falou cada vez mais irritado em ter que educar uma mulher adulta.

- Fique sabendo que eu sei muito bem quando minha adolescência acabou, mas isso não me impede de aceitar noticias maravilhosas como esta de maneira tão espirituosa – retrucou pronta para jogar algo muito afiado na direção do homem que estava ao seu lado, caso ele ousasse dizer mais alguma coisa sobre sua maturidade.

- Se você ficou tão irritada é porque sabe que eu não disse nada alem da verdade.

- É oficial você é o homem mais detestável e odioso na face da terra, não me dirija mais a palavra a menos que seja estritamente necessário – cruzou os braços em cima do peito com a cara de quem acabou de ser contrariada.

- Essa sua atitude somente prova meus argumentos, você é sem duvida uma lunática que pensa que seus sapatos são a coisa mais valiosa do mundo.

Essa foi a gota d'água, Alice se levantou e foi em direção da saída. Antes de sair se virou para Rose e Emmett, que assistiam a tudo de forma despreocupada pois conheciam muito bem o temperamento dos irmãos.

- Queridos eu fico muito feliz com este convite e adoraria ficar para terminar esse jantar mas se permanecer mais um momento na presença desse troglodita não respondo por minhas ações, então obrigada e nos vemos em breve e espero que bem longe desse ai.

Virou-se e foi em direção a porta. Deixando Jasper com um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

- Do que você está rindo? – Rose perguntou curiosa.

- Nada como ganhar uma discussão para finalizar um dia de forma memorável – Jasper falou ampliando ainda mais seu sorriso.

Mas Alice ainda não havia saído pela porta e ouviu o comentário e como uma Cullen que era não iria deixar aquele idiota sair vitorioso. Sem pensar duas vezes pegou o vaso de flores em cima da mesa do hall e voltou a sala de jantar.

Sem hesitar despejou todo o conteúdo em Jasper que de costas não previu o que ela iria fazer.

- Só acaba quando Alice Cullen diz que acabou – e saiu pela porta sem mais uma palavra.

Jasper que estava molhado da cabeça aos pés se levantou e foi embora sem dizer nada para Rose ou Emmett. Pronto para matar o primeiro que passasse na sua frente. _Ela me paga_. Pensou antes de bater a porta ao sair.

- Um jantar e um show, adorei – comentou Emmett com a esposa que sem se conter começou a rir de toda aquela situação.

- Com certeza um noite memorável, meu amor – Concordou dando um beijo apaixonado no marido.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** Olá a todos eu estou voltando por aqui depois de muito tempo sem escrever nada, então espero que não esteja muito ruim. Eu já tenho vários capítulos em mente para esse Fic mas só vou continuar se vocês quiserem.

No próximo capitulo Michael nasce e teremos a festa de Batismo e claro muita discussão entre esses dois. Mas de novo só vou continuar se tiver o mínimo de retorno. Então deixem reviews mesmo que seja pra falar mal.

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	2. Noite muito longa e traumática

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 2 – Noite muito longa e traumática.

Alice chegou em seu prédio ainda mais irritada, que quando saiu da casa do irmão. _Quem aquele porco machista pensa que é? _. Pensou enquanto entrava no elevador. _Eu não vou conseguir ir dormir assim preciso falar com a Bella._ Saiu do elevador e foi em direção ao apartamento da amiga. _Por favor esteja em casa, por favor esteja em casa._ Batia na porta com os dedos cruzados. _Droga Bella cadê você._ Alice estava quase surtando, na porta da amiga, mas lhe ocorreu que talvez Bella estivesse dormindo e não a ouviu bater. _Essa chave é pra emergências, mesmo e isso é definitivamente uma emergência_. Pensou já colocando a chave na porta.

Alice entrou no apartamento da amiga mas não esperava por isso.

- Aaah meu Deus, meus olhos estão queimando.

Bella e Edward estavam fazendo sexo no tapete da sala e isso é uma coisa que nenhuma irmã deve ver principalmente, uma em estado de nervos que Alice estava.

- ALICE!!! – Bella e Edward gritaram juntos.

Alice se virou de costas imediatamente, muito envergonhada.

- Me desculpa, me desculpa. Eu não sabia que vocês estava fazendo isso ainda mais no tapete da sala.

- Se você tivesse batido isso não teria acontecido – Edward falou muito irritado com o fato que a irmã tinha entrado exatamente quando estava ficando muito boa a coisa.

- Me desculpa, mas eu preciso falar com a Bella. E em minha defesa eu bati sim e muitas vezes. – Ela não iria desistir, precisava muito desabafar com a amiga.

- Alice não pode ser uma outra hora? – Bella perguntou corando mais que um tomate.

- Claro que não – Alice falou indignada.

- Mais vai ter que ser – Edward falou ainda mais irritado com a irmã.

- Por favor Ed, e alem do mais vocês não vão conseguir fazer mais nada mesmo, sabe o clima acabou. – Alice falou dando de ombros.

- Alice saia agora ou eu vou te colocar pra fora. Amanha vocês conversam – Edward falou já colocando as calças pronto para colocar Alice para fora.

- Está bem, mas Bella eu quero você no meu apartamento amanha bem cedinho. Senão eu vou usar minha chave de novo. – Alice falou já saindo.

- Você tem que tirar essa chave dela.

- É eu sei foi uma péssima idéia.

- Onde nos estávamos? – Edward perguntou para a namorada já beijando o seu pescoço.

- Acho que bem aqui mesmo. – Bella respondeu soltando um gemido baixo.

- Nem um elefante branco conseguiria estragar nosso clima – Edward falou rindo para Bella.

_Dá pra essa noite ficar pior? Não sério como pode tanta desgraça acontecer em menos de 6 horas_. Alice pensou entrando em seu próprio apartamento.

Em outro ponto da cidade Jasper entrava em seu apartamento batendo a porta.

_Quem ela pensa que é? Agiu a noite toda como uma criança e ainda jogou toda aquela água em mim. _Entrou muito irritado no banho. _Mas ela me paga, a começar pela conta da lavanderia que eu tenho o pressentimento que vai ser gigantesca._

Quando Jasper saiu do banho percebeu que não conseguiria dormir tamanha sua irritação, então decidiu ir até o balcão de bebidas. _Talvez um uísque vai me fazer bem_. Pensou já colocando duas dozes, mas quando foi beber se lembrou que se não tivesse derrubado o maldito uísque nos malditos sapatos da doida da Alice nada daquilo teria acontecido. _Talvez seja melhor vodca_. Deixou o copo de uísque e pegou um outro com vodca. Se sentou no sofá e ficou pensando em outras coisas para evitar que se lembrasse daquela noite desastrosa.

_Quem sabe eu possa fechar aquele negócio com a Hans & Torns, com um bom desconto e depois podemos lucrar em cima dos juros, assim eles ficaram presos a nos por muito tempo_. Negócios era sempre uma boa distração, Jasper tinha assumido a presidência dos Frigoríficos Hale, depois que seu pai resolveu se aposentar, tinha nascido para os negócios em menos de um ano tinha feito do frigorífico o maior exportador de carnes para a Argentina, um mercado muito difícil devido a sua própria produção nacional, mas não tinha nada que Jasper Hale não conseguia.

Quando o copo de Jasper finalmente ficou vazio decidiu ir dormir. _Esse dia tem que acabar logo_. Pensou antes de se deitar.

No dia seguinte Alice estava mais que ansiosa esperando pela amiga. _Se ela não aparecer nos próximos dez minutos eu vou lá_. Mas antes que pudesse sair o telefone tocou.

- Alô

- Alô, Alice?, é a Marta. – Marta era a secretária da presidência na Cullen

- Bom dia, Marta como vai? – Alice perguntou irritada, pelo visto a conversa com Bella ficaria para mais tarde.

- Nós estamos com um grande problema o seu pai pediu que você venha para o escritório imediatamente.

- Mas do que se trata? – Alice perguntou confusa.

- A prefeitura embargou as obras do edifício da rua Magas.

- Mas isso não é possível eu mesma verifiquei toda a documentação. – Alice falou já pegando a pasta para sair do apartamento.

- Aparentemente tem um problema com o projeto e a autorização de liberação. – Marta esclareceu.

- Está bem eu chegou ai em 15 minutos. – Alice falou já trancando a porta do apartamento e desligando o celular.

- Alice, onde você vai? Pensei que íamos conversar – Bella falou quando viu a amiga indo em direção ao elevador.

- Desculpe Bella não posso falar agora – e entrou no elevador deixando Bella muito confusa para trás.

Mas Bella conhecia Alice muito bem para estranhar aquela atitude, _provavelmente surgiu algum problema no trabalho_, Alice era muito responsável e dedicada quando o assunto é trabalho.

Quando Alice finalmente conseguiu resolver o problema do edifício da Rua Magas já eram 2 da tarde e tinha se esquecido completamente do almoço. Seu pai entrou em seu escritório.

- E então resolveu o problema? As obras podem recomeçar? – Seu pai perguntou visivelmente cansado. Carlisle era um homem muito bonito e quase não aparentava a idade que tinha, com exceção de uma pequena ruga na testa, que com toda certeza tinha adquirido criando os três filhos.

- Sim, esses caras da prefeitura não fazem nada direito, perdem documentação e a culpa é nossa, mas agora está tudo acertado e eu mesma já dei a ordem para recomeçarem o serviço.

- Que bom. Você já almoçou?

- Ainda não.

- Ótimo então vamos almoçar juntos – Carlisle falou pegando a filha pelo braço e levando-a para os elevadores. – Temos que tratar que alguns assuntos e o almoço vai ser perfeito pra isso.

Foram ao seu restaurante favorito Casa d'Italia, quando finalmente estavam sentados e olhando o cardápio, Alice perguntou ao pai.

- Que negócios gostaria da tratar comigo?

- É a respeito de um novo projeto. O irmão de Rosalie, Jasper Hale – o nome fez Alice fazer uma careta involuntária. – me procurou mais cedo, porque está interessado em construir uma serie galpões para funcionar como sede de distribuição para o frigorífico.

- E você quer que eu colabore com o projeto. – Alice não poderia negar que aquele seria um excelente negócio.

- Não, eu quero que você chefie esse projeto. Eu confio em você e vou colocá-lo em sua inteira responsabilidade.

Alice sabia que aquilo significava mais uma importante passo dentro da Cullen, pois com a chefia desse projeto e a construção do palácio de justiça ninguém naquela empresa poderia fazer qualquer especulação sobre sua capacidade como arquiteta. Mas sabia muito bem que isso, também, queria dizer passar umas boas horas na presença daquele orangotango chamado Jasper.

- Papai você sabe que estou muito feliz com toda a sua confiança, não irei te decepcionar – _Mesmo que eu tenha que aturar aquilo_. Acrescentou mentalmente.

- Eu sei minha filha por isso estou depositando toda essa confiança.

O resto do almoço correu tranqüilamente pai e filha falaram de assuntos mais pessoais e menos profissionais.

Quando retornou ao escritório Alice tratou de ligar imediatamente para a secretária de Jasper e marcar uma hora para que pudessem discutir os detalhes do novo projeto. _É preciso_, pensava consigo mesma, _mesmo que eu não queira, mas é preciso_.

Alice estava pronta para ir pra casa quando seu celular tocou era da casa do seu irmão.

- Alô

- Alice, tudo bem? – Perguntou sua cunhada.

- Sim claro. Estou indo pra casa agora.

- Venha para cá, Bella também está vindo.

- Estou a caminho – Alice precisava mesmo conversar com Bella e se era na casa do seu irmão que ela estava era para lá que ela iria.

Quando Alice chegou na casa do irmão, foi recebida pela emprega que lhe disse que Bella e Rose estavam na varanda.

- Sra Hale Cullen você está bebendo? – Alice perguntou, colocando as mãos nos quadris, indignada.

- Claro que não Alice. Isso é suco de uva.

- Que bom. Bella minha querida finalmente poderemos conversar. – Alice falou dando um abraço na amiga. – Cadê o Ed?

- Porque você gostou do show de ontem e quer uma reprise – Bella falou corando da própria piada.

- Não obrigada já estou traumatizada o suficiente por uma vida inteira.

- Até parece que você pensava que o Edward não faz essas coisas – Rose falou rindo da cara da cunhada.

- Uma coisa é saber que seu irmão faz sexo outra muito diferente é presenciar o ato – Alice fez uma cara de quem não gostou da lembrança que teve.

- Mas o que você queria tanto falar comigo, a ponto de invadir meu apartamento.

- Queria te contar sobre o orangotango que é o irmão da Rose – Falou para Bella – Sem ofensa – se dirigiu a Rose.

- Não me ofendeu. – Rose deu de ombros.

- Rose já me contou tudo sobre o jantar de ontem.

- Tenho certeza que ela não contou direito. Ela te disse que ele estragou o meu sapato preferido e ainda me chamou de criança? – Alice falou visivelmente ofendida.

- Alice menos drama vai você também o provocou bastante pelo que eu soube.

- Eeeeu imagina não fui nada alem de muito simpática com ele.

- Mas realmente precisava jogar um vaso de flores nele?

- Claro que sim. E ainda tem mais alem de ser madrinha do Micheal junto com ele ainda vou ser responsável pela construção da rede de distribuição do frigorífico dá pra acreditar?

- Esse eu não sabia – Rose falou.

- Eu fiquei sabendo hoje. Mas quer saber vamos mudar de assunto porque Jasper Hale definitivamente não é meu assunto preferido. E então onde estão meus irmãos?

- Emmett e Jasper se juntaram na casa do Edward para uma noite de jogatina – Rose respondeu fazendo uma cara de desconforto.

- Você ta bem? – Bella perguntou preocupada.

- Acho que sim, vou ao banheiro.

- Será que ela está bem mesmo? – Alice perguntou também preocupada.

- Talvez devêssemos ir atrás dela.

- Vamos – Alice disse já se levantando.

Quando as duas chegaram no banheiro e Bella bateu na porta.

- Rose está tudo bem?

- Não – Rose disse saindo do banheiro – Minha bolsa estourou.

Alice fez uma cara de total pânico enquanto Bella ajudava Rose a andar.

- Mas inda não ta na hora falta um mês, ele não pode nascer. – Alice falou ainda mais apavorada.

- Fala isso pra ele – Rose disse irritada.

- O que nos devemos fazer? – Alie perguntou perdida.

- Ir para o hospital a menos que você pretenda fazer o parto. – Rose falou ainda mais irritada.

- Sim vamos Rose nós ligamos pro Emmett do carro. – Bella disse ajudando a amiga.

- Alice pega minha bolsa da maternidade que está no quarto do Michael.

- Claro – Alice disse já desaparecendo escada acima.

No carro Alice finalmente conseguiu falar com Emmett.

- Alice, o que foi? – Perguntou sem paciência ele estava ganhando e tudo que menos precisava era ser interrompido.

- Seu filho vai nascer, estamos indo para a maternidade. – e desligou sem dizer mais nada. Deixando Emmett em pânico

- O que foi? – Edward perguntou quando o irmão jogou as cartas na mesa já se levantando.

- Meu filho vai nascer – Disse já da porta pronto pra sair.

- Espera que nós vamos com você – Edward disse já se levantando.

- Nós vamos? – Jasper perguntou sem entender o porque que eles tinham que estar lá.

Mas Edward e Emmett já estavam fora do apartamento, só restou a Jasper segui-los.

Quando Rose chegou ao hospital já estava sentindo as dores do parto.

- Cadê o Emmett – Rose falou chorosa.

- Ele já deve está chegando. Fica calma Rose – Bella tentou tranqüilizá-la.

Edward passou em um sinal vermelho, Emmett ao seu lado não estava agüentando quase pulando pela janela e indo correndo. Jasper preferiu ir no seu próprio carro. _O que o Edward está pensando será que ele ta querendo se matar?_ Pensou enquanto seguia o Volvo prata de perto. _Isso se a policia não nos parar antes_.

Quando chegaram os hospital Emmett quase desceu do carro ainda em movimento. Foi logo em direção a recepção.

- Minha esposa está em trabalho de parto – Falou para o recepcionista.

- Onde ela está? – Perguntou a moça

- Isso você quem tem que me dizer. – Emmett falou já se irritando com a mulher.

- Emmett? – Bella chamou por ele.

- Bella, cadê ela?

- O médico levou ela, eles a estão examinando.

- Mas Michael ainda é muito pequeno não pode nascer. – Emmett falou ao ponto de desespero.

- Fica calmo eles disseram que isso as vezes acontece eu tenho certeza que ele e ela vão ficar bem. – Bella tentou ao máximo tranqüilizá-lo.

- Cadê a Alice?

- Está la dentro com a Rose assim que ela for pra sala de parto você vai poder ir junto. Onde está o Edward?

- Estacionando.

O médico saiu da sala de exame acompanhado por Alice.

- E então doutor como eles estão – Emmett perguntou.

- Bem, mas vamos ter que fazer o parto imediatamente. Você pode entrar se quiser.

Mas antes que o médico terminasse de falar Emmett já estava dentro da sala.

- Bella cadê o Ed? – Alice perguntou – Eu achei que ele viria também.

- Ele veio mas acho que ficou estacionando o carro.

- Amor – Edward falou assim que viu Bella – Como ela está? – Perguntou dando um beijo na namorada.

- Bem, mas vão ter que fazer o parto imediatamente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Acho que vou dar uma olhadinha nela antes que vá pra sala de parto.

- Eu vou com você – Bella falou indo com o namorado.

- Alice espera o Jasper ele ainda está estacionado. – Edward falou indo em direção a sala com Bella.

_Ótimo só o que me faltava ter que ficar aqui e bancar a guia do orangotango. _Alice pensou já muito irritada.

- Oie, sentiu saudades - Jasper falou com a voz melosa no ouvido da Alice para provocá-la. O que fez com que ela sentisse um arrepio muito desconfortável na espinha.

­­­­­­­

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Oie minha gente bacana.

Eu to aqui de novo com um mega capitulo e bem rápido. Então me deixem reviews que o próximo sai ainda mais rápido. Então eu sei que prometi uma festa de batismo nesse capitulo, mas se isso fosse acontecer ele ia ficar enorme então decidi fazer esse e no próximo o batismo. Então aguardem e me digam como tenho me saído.

O sapato da Alice que o Jasper derruba uísque ta lá no meu profile.

Fiquei muito feliz com todas as reviews que recebi e percebi que algumas pessoas colocaram a história em alerta ou em favoritos. To que não me agüento de felicidade.

Então vamos as respostas. ( eu vou sempre responder aqui, porque eu não sei vocês mas adoro ler o que as autoras disseram dos comentários dos outros).

'b brandon: eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado, espero que esse também agrade e te deixe sem palavras novamente...rsrsrsrs. Bjos e brigadinha.

Wichysha: minha querida do coração que bom que você gostou, se você não gosta do Jasper agora espera mais pra frente tenho planos diabólicos pra ele. Tinha certeza que você ia se identificar muito com a Alice. Bjos to com saudades de tu bixinha.

MahRathbone: Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Eu já li a sua sim e deixei uma review. Ta ai capitulo novo pra você. Bjos.

Bruna Beck: Ta continuada ;) que bom que você gostou. Bjos

Kika de Apus: Eles são realmente lindos eu teria, também, sem duvida. E claro que eu não ia terminar o capitulo com o Jasper vencedor depois de estragar aqueles lindos Dolce e Gabbana. Bjos

Mih Brandon Cullen: É isso ai ele bem que mereceu. Que bom que gostou. Bjos

JoyceFlexa: Querida quase que sua resposta fica pro próximo capitulo. Estava revisando pra postar quando recebi sua review. Que bom que você gostou, espero que goste desse também. Bjos.

Ta ai tudo respondido. Muito obrigada de novo a todos que leram.

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	3. O batismo de Michael

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 3 – O batismo de Michael.

Alice se virou para Jasper com o seu sorriso mais falso.

- Jasper, que ótimo ver você aqui – Falou o mais sarcástica que pode, ainda sorrindo. – Eu estava mesmo precisando estragar o meu dia.

- É sempre um prazer te servir da mesma forma que você me serve. – Jasper falou também sorrindo.

_Droga porque ele tem que ser tão bonito?_ Alice pensou enquanto encarava o homem em sua frente.

- Você é desprezível sabia?

- Isso é o melhor que você tem?

- Porco Machista

- Doida

- Neurótico.

- Obcecada por sapatos

Mas Alice não pode responder.

- Vocês estão brigando?- Bella perguntou assim que viu a discussão.

- Claro que não estamos no meio de uma discussão construtiva – Alice respondeu fazendo cara de indignada.

- Sei – Bella respondeu com cara de desconfiada, pois conhecia muito bem a amiga para saber que eles estavam discutindo, fato.

- Como está minha irmã.

- Ela está bem, já foi para a sala de parto, Emmett está com ela – Edward respondeu.

- Ótimo, eu vou ligar para os meus pais e avisar que o neto deles vai nascer – Jasper falou já se afastando com o celular na mão.

- E eu vou buscar um copo d'água, alguém quer? – Edward perguntou.

- Não, obrigada.

Quando Edward se afastou Bella tratou de dar uma dura na amiga.

- Alice eu não acredito que você estava brigando com ele em um hospital, bem na hora que a Rose está tendo um filho – Bella falou ligeiramente irritada.

- Ele me provocou primeiro – Alice respondeu cruzando os braços em cima do peito.

- Você as vezes é uma criança, sabia?

- Porque? só porque ele me provocou e eu devolvi na mesma moeda.

- Uma hora vocês vão ter que se entender, não dá pra ficar nessa de gato e rato pra sempre.

- A gente se entende muito bem, desde que ele fique longe do alcance da minha visão.

- Você quem sabe – Bella falou derrotada, pois quando Alice agia assim era melhor ignorar.

Quando Rose finalmente foi para o quarto já era madrugada, Michael como nasceu prematuro teve que ficar na incubadora.

- Rose ele é muito lindo – Alice disse assim que entrou no quarto – Tão pequenininho pena que só dá pra ver pelo vidro.

- Eu queria segurá-lo – Rose falou chorosa.

- É preciso, meu amor, ele tem que ficar forte primeiro – Emmett falou tentando confortar a esposa, mas sabia que também preferia que Michael estivesse ali no quarto com eles.

- Eu sei – Ela disse já com lágrimas nos olhos.

Michael saiu do hospital depois de duas semanas. E a vida de todos pode voltar ao normal.

- Alice – Marta a chamou da porta

- Sim Marta.

- Eu só queria te lembrar que a reunião com Jasper Hale é hoje as 6 e 30, lá no escritório dele.

- Obrigada Marta eu já havia me lembrado.

Alice sabia muito bem quando seria aquela reunião com Jasper, pois era exatamente o tipo de coisa que não queria fazer. _É preciso_ repetia como um mantra, sua careira dependia daquela reunião então tinha decidido que seria extremamente profissional.

A hora da reunião chegou rápido demais para o gosto de Alice. _É preciso, é preciso, é preciso. _Repetiu todo o caminho até o escritório de Jasper.

- Boa noite, no que posso ajudar? – Perguntou a recepcionista.

- Boa noite, eu tenho uma reunião com Jasper Hale, meu nome é Alice Cullen.

- Sim claro Srta Cullen pode subir.

Quando Alice chegou ao andar foi recebida pela secretária de Jasper, que a levou a sala de reuniões e pediu que esperasse.

Jasper entrou na sala de reuniões muito a contra gosto, mas sabia que se o presidente da maior construtora do país tinha enviado Alice para cuidar do projeto ela deveria ser competente.

- Alice – Jasper chamou sua atenção.

- Sr. Hale – Alice falou estendendo a mão

_É preciso_ repetiu mais uma vez por segurança.

_Sr. Hale, qual é o problema dela no outro dia mesmo era porco machista_. Jasper pensou pegando a mão de Alice.

- Como o Sr foi informado eu sei a responsável pelo projeto e pela execução de seu grupo de galpões.

- Sim eu soube – Jasper falou confuso com o tratamento que estava recebendo.

- Fui informada que serão 11 galpões espalhados em 9 diferentes lugares – Alice falava enquanto olhava suas anotações – Tomei a liberdade que desenhar um pré projeto, para exemplificar o que tenho em mente para as especificações que me foram passadas.

_Aah entendi ela ta tentando me provar que não é uma criança, tarde demais Alice, opinião já formada_. Jasper pensou enquanto analisava o projeto. _Muito bom, ela é competente afinal de contas_.

- Eu acredito que seja o que o Sr tinha em mente?

- Sim, exatamente isso.

- Esse é o modelo básico, claro que cada galpão terá uma planta diferente para suprir as necessidades de cada região e também especificidades de cada área disponível para construção.

- Claro – Jasper estava bobo com o comportamento da Alice. _Desde quando ela é tão inteligente._

- O projeto definitivo será apresentado ao Sr, em nossa próxima reunião juntamente com o orçamento para cada um dos galpões, caso seja de sua vontade construí-los separadamente, conforme sua disponibilidade financeira.

- Serão construídos todos de uma vez só.

- Como o Sr preferir, então assim que estiver com os projetos definitivos prontos entrarei em contato com sua secretária para marcarmos uma nova reunião.

- E quando seria isso eu realmente preciso que esta obra comece o mais rápido possível.

- Dentro de três a quatro semanas, acredito que já estarei com todos os projetos prontos.

- Ótimo.

- Bem acredito que seja tudo por hora – Alice disse já se levantando e arrumando os papéis na pasta – Obrigada Sr Hale, estarei em contato – estendeu a mão, pronta para sair o mais rápido possível da presença dele.

- Sim – Jasper disse apertando a mão de Alice.

Que saiu pela porta o mais rápido que pode sem correr. _Consegui, agora só daqui a três semanas _se parabenizou assim que entrou no elevador. _Droga_ praguejou assim que se lembrou que era madrinha de Michael junto com Jasper, então provavelmente o veria antes disso. _Será que ele estará no jantar de hoje? Com certeza. _Respondeu a própria pergunta.

Alice chegou á casa do irmão depois de passar no próprio apartamento para trocar de roupa. O próprio irmão a recebeu.

- Alicinha, até que enfim achávamos que você não viria mais.

- Imagina e perder de ficar com as pessoas que mais amo nesse mundo? – _e uma que odeio do fundo da alma_. Acrescentou mentalmente.

- Estão todos na sala de estar.

Quando Alice chegou na sala viu imediatamente Jasper em um canto com Michael nos braços. _Como ele chegou antes de mim?_ Mas logo reparou que ele estava com as mesma roupas do escritório. _Ele nem passou em casa provavelmente porque ele nunca chega atrasado em nada. _Alice pensou enquanto cumprimentava a todos.

_Coitado do meu afilhado se soubesse que tipo de pessoa o está segurando não estaria dormindo tão calmamente. _Quando chegou a hora de Alice cumprimentar Jasper, não se esforçou muito para ser simpática afinal só tinha que tratá-lo bem quando estavam falando de negócios.

- Jasper.

- Alice – _finalmente está sendo ela mesma,então ela esta só se mostrando capaz de ser uma adulta_.

- Será que eu posso segurar meu afilhado?

- Claro – Jasper falou passando Michael para os braços da Alice, mas o movimento o acordou.

No momento que Michael abriu os olhos começou a chorar compulsivamente.

- Qual o problema? É a madrinha não precisa chorar – Alice tentava acalmar o menino sem sucesso.

- Talvez ele não goste de você – Jasper falou baixo para somente Alice ouvir.

Ela fez uma cara feia para ele mas não teve oportunidade de responder.

- Talvez ele esteja com fome – Bella arriscou.

- Não acho que não ele mamou faz menos de uma hora – Rose falou se aproximando – Deixa eu pegá-lo.

Assim que Michael foi para o colo da mãe parou de chorar.

- Ele só queria a mãe – Ela disse aliviada.

O resto da noite passou tranqüila, sem mais escândalos de Michael, até que Alice resolveu arriscar e segurar o afilhado mias uma vez.

- Deixa eu pegar ele de novo – Alice pediu para Bella que o estava segurando. Mas assim que Michael foi para os braços de Alice o choradeira recomeçou.

- Porque você ta chorando?

Michael ficava cada vez mais vermelho de tanto chorar.

- Eu vou trocá-lo – Rose falou pegando o filho dos braços da Alice, que parou de chorar.

- Eu te ajudo – ela se ofereceu, já seguindo a cunhada para o quarto do afilhado.

- Porque ele não gosta de mim – Alice falou chorosa.

- Não seja boba é claro que ele gosta de você.

- Não, não gosta toda vez que ele vem para o meu colo começa a chorar – Alice falou ainda mais triste.

- Ele só está sujo precisando de uma fralda nova, só isso.

- Não é isso, mais cedo quando eu o peguei do colo do Jasper ele também começou a chorar e só parou quando você o pegou.

- Pare de bobagens Alice ele é só um bebe fica irritado quando é acordado.

- Eu acho que é mais que isso – Alice falou cruzando os braços em cima do peito, estava muito chateada, Michael gostava de todos menos dela. _Até do porco machista ele gosta mais que de mim. _

Quando voltaram para a sala Jasper foi em direção ao afilhado, não que gostasse de segurar o menino mas já que eles partilhavam a mesma opinião por uma certa pessoa iria aproveitar a companhia.

- Posso pegá-lo?

- Claro

_Ele vai chorar, ele tem que chorar _Alice pensava com todas as suas forças, em vão pois o menino ficou perfeitamente calmo no colo do padrinho.

- Você leva jeito Jasper devia arrumar um desses para você – Emmett falou para Jasper.

- Se esse aqui se começar a chorar eu entrego pra mãe e se for meu? O que faço? – Falou olhando para Alice que estava visivelmente irritada com tudo aquilo.

- Até parece que ele vai chorar, ele te adora – Rose falou sem perceber a cara da Alice ficando cada vez mias ressentida.

- Eu vou embora – falou de supetão, aquela noite tava ficando muito chata.

- Mas já – Rose perguntou sem entender.

- É eu estou muito cansada e amanha tenho um compromisso logo cedo – Mentiu pois a única coisa que queria era sair dali e só voltar quando Michael estivesse mais amigável com ela. – Bem boa noite para todos nos vemos em breve.

- Eu também vou – Jasper não queria perder a oportunidade de infernizar Alice. Entregou Michael para Rose e saiu logo atrás dela.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou Alice muito irritada.

- Nada só to indo embora.

- Claro como se você não fosse falar alguma coisa.

- Só ia dizer o quanto é bom segurar o Michael, mas claro que você não sabe disso, afinal ele não gosta nenhum pouco de você.

Alice se virou para encará-lo muito vermelha de raiva.

- Não ouse falar isso.

- É a verdade, ele não gosta de você.

- Ele só não esta acostumando comigo.

- Não justifica, hoje eu o peguei pela primeira vez.

- Eu te odeio sabia.

- Eu também e sabe de uma coisa parece de Michael concorda comigo

Jasper sorriu vitorioso quando Alice entrou no carro sem dizer nem mais uma palavra. _Essa eu ganhei. _Sorriu ainda mais quando Alice saiu cantando os pneus.

Alice tinha decidido ir na casa do irmão todo dia, para fazer Michael se acostumar com sua presença. Todas as tentativas sem sucesso, toda vez que pegava o menino ele chorava como se Alice fosse o monstro mais horrível do mundo.

Quando o dia do batismo finalmente chegou estavam todos muito bem vestidos na porta da igreja.

- Alice você tem que segurar o Michael o cerimônia toda. – Rose falou.

- Ok. – Alice disse insegura, não sabia qual seria a reação do menino.

Ele ainda estava dormindo quando Alice o pegou no colo, que para seu alivio permaneceu sem chorar até o padre começar a falar no microfone e acordá-lo. Assim que Michael acordou começou a chorar, Alice tentava de todas as maneiras acalmá-lo mas nada fazia efeito.

- É melhor eu segurá-lo – Jasper falou irritado com o escândalo do menino.

- Mas a Rose falou que eu devo segurá-lo.

- Mas ele não quer ficar no seu colo – Jasper falou pegando o afilhado que parou de chorar.

- Ele não gosta de mim – Alice falou mais para si mesma.

- Não mesmo – Jasper disse mas logo se arrependeu Alice fez uma cara de que alguém tinha atropelado seu cachorro.

O Padre pediu para os padrinhos se aproximarem com Michael.

- Madrinha você deve segurá-lo.

- Mas... – Alice não pode terminar pois Jasper já o tinha colocado em seus braços. Ele não parava de chorar.

Quando a cerimônia finalmente acabou, todos foram para a casa de Rose e Emmett para a festa.

Rose estava trocando Michael, Bella e Alice assistiam a distância.

- Ele não gosta de mim.

- Alice, tenho certeza que não é isso – Bella falou tentando confortar a amiga.

- Claro que é.

- Talvez seja o seu perfume – Rose arriscou.

- Impossível no dia do jantar eu estava usando um perfume diferente desse. Ele não gosta de mim.

Rose e Bella trocaram um olhar sem saber o que dizer para Alice.

- Eu vou voltar para a festa – Tinha decidido se o afilhado não gostava dela não tinha nada que podia fazer.

- Parece que alguém atropelou sou cachorro – Jasper falou para provocá-la pois sabia muito bem o motivo daquela tristeza.

- Jasper vai ver se eu to na esquina – Alice falou irritada.

- Talvez se você fosse menos irritante ele iria gostar de você. Mas acho que seria impossível pra você.

- Eu... – mas Alice não terminou estava muito triste para brigar então simplesmente resolveu ir embora.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: olá minhas queridas.

Capitulo novo para vocês mas eu sinceramente não fiquei feliz com ele, minha inspiração resolveu não colaborar. Mas o outro vai ser melhor eu prometo, talvez descobriremos porque Michael não gosta da madrinha. Então deixem reviews para inspirar minha inspiração. Mesmo que seja para falar mal desse capitulo. Criticas sempre ajudam.

Momento chatagem: só posto o próximo capitulo quando receber mais reviews que o anterior. E sim eu sou assim muito má.

Eu fiz uma capa para a fic ta lá no meu perfil quem quiser pode dar uma olhada.

Então vamos as respostas.

**Tiapastelera**: Oie, to começando a achar que ele nasceu para irritá-la. Rsrsrsrsrs. Ta continuada. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen: **Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do ultimo. Se você ficou com pena da Alice no ultimo capitulo imagina nesse, você vai querer cortar meu pescoço, espero que não, rsrsrsrs. Até eu ficaria traumatizada. Eu também adoro o Emmett. Ta continuada, Bjos

'**b brandon**: A Alice é a melhor. Bjos

**Mari.**: Que bom que você gostou fico feliz. Alice e Jasper são os melhores. Bjos

**JoyceFlexa: **Pode chamar como quiser, ju, juru, jururu, jurubeba, tudo eu atendo, como diria minha tia, desde que não me ofenda ta valendo. Emmett pai é tudo de lindo. Bjos

**Witchysha**: Chuchu, você viu como eu to pop, adoro todas as minhas leitoras. Ainda mais quando me deixam reviews. Claro que tinha que ter um pouco do meu sarcasmo senão como você iria reconhecer um texto meu. Brigadinha. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	4. Dois podem jogar esse jogo

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 4 – Dois podem jogar esse jogo

Alice tinha decidido que tudo estava muito ruim então tinha que ser consertado. A começar por Michael, ela tinha que descobrir o porque do afilhado não gostar dela afinal isso não era normal. E depois ela iria dar o troco em Jasper muito bem dado. _Ele vai ficar de joelhos quando eu terminar_. Pensou enquanto trabalhava no projeto dos galpões, _Jasper vai se arrepender de ter nascido, ou eu não me chamo Alice Cullen. _

Alice saiu do escritório no fim do dia e foi direto pra casa iria tomar um banho não iria passar nenhuma maquiagem e ir para a casa do irmão, se Michael não gostava de alguma coisa que ela usa iria descobrir essa noite. Quando Alice chegou se deparou com Jasper saindo da casa. _Droga eu tinha que estar de moletom e calça jeans, e ainda por cima sem maquiagem alguma. _Mesmo não gostando dele Alice não queira lhe dar o gostinho de vê-la desse jeito. Mas já que está aqui.

- Jasper

- Alice, que surpresa te ver por aqui – _droga essa mulher é bonita_ pensou irritado com o fato de ver Alice sem toda aquela cobertura que definitivamente a deixava muito diferente.

- Eu vim ver nosso afilhado – a palavra nosso saiu com um esforço muito grande, mas ela iria provar para ele que todas as suas brigas eram porque ele não passava de um porco machista.

- Ele acabou de dormir acho que você vai poder segurá-lo sem que ele chore os pulmões pra fora.

_Babaca, _Alice colocou o seu sorriso mais forçado no rosto.

- Aposto que foi você quem o fez dormir, ele definitivamente te adora – Falou ainda sorrindo, o que deixou Jasper muito confuso.

_Qual é o problema dela?_

- Sim de fato ele dormiu no meu colo, eu só estava de passagem mas Rose acabou fazendo que eu ficasse mais um pouco – _desde quanto você dá satisfações pra essa mulher? _

- Entendi. Então já que você está indo embora – ela deu dois passos em direção a ele, e deu um beijo na sua bochecha. _Nojo, nojo, nojo_.

_Eu acho que estou em uma realidade paralela_. Jasper esperava tudo de Alice menos um beijo.

- Porque isso? – Perguntou confuso.

- Por nada só estou me despedindo. Nos vemos outro dia, tchau. – Falou dando as costas para Jasper e indo em direção a porta. _Toma essa seu porco machista, aposto que vai ficar o resto da noite muito confuso com o tratamento que recebeu_.

_Ela definitivamente enlouqueceu, ou descobriu o que todas já sabem eu sou irresistível _

Alice bateu e foi recebida pela cunhada.

- Alice? Pensei que era Jasper que tinha esquecido alguma coisa.

- Oi cunhadinha, não sou eu mesmo.

- Entre, o Emmett está vendo tv.

- Eu queria ver meu afilhado.

- Ele acabou de dormir então tente não acordá-lo.

_Droga eu precisava dele acordado_

- Tudo bem vou só dar um olhadinha.

Quando Alice chegou ao quarto de Michael viu como ele dormia tranquilo.

- Porque você não gosta da madrinha? – falou baixinho – eu te amo tanto. Será que algum dia seremos amigos? – Alice ficava cada vez mais triste com essa conversa queria muito que o afilhado gostasse dela.

Alice começou a fazer carinho no rosto de Michael que acordou. Isso a assustou, ela não queria que ele começasse a chorar então se afastou. Mas percebeu que ele ainda estava muito calmo então arriscou pegá-lo no colo.

- Você vai ficar quietinho?

Michael ficou apenas olhando a madrinha sem chorar, Alice ficou aliviada.

- Então você gosta de mim, mas e agora como nós vamos descobrir o que era que te irritava tanto. Quer saber não tem problema eu vou trocar todos os meus perfumes e minha maquiagem - Alice falou muito feliz.

- Ele acordou – Rose perguntou da porta.

- Sim e ele gosta de mim – Alice estaria pulando de felicidade se não estivesse com o bebe no colo.

- Eu te disse – Rose falou contente e aliviada em saber que o filho gostava da madrinha.

- Eu quero levá-lo as compras. Vou comprar um monte de coisas pra ele.

- Alice ele ainda é muito pequeno pra passar tanto tempo longe de casa ainda mais em um shopping com uma maníaca com cartão de crédito.

Mas Alice não estava ouvindo pois nesse momento Michael adormeceu em seu colo.

- Olha como ele é lindo – Falou bem baixo para Michael não acordar.

- É melhor você colocá-lo no berço.

Ela o colocou a muito contra gosto, queria segurá-lo por muito mais tempo. As duas saíram do quarto e foram se juntar a Emmett.

- Ele chorou baixo dessa vez eu nem ouvi – Emmett falou para a irmã. Que se sentou em um pulo no sofá ao seu lado.

- Ele gosta de mim – falou com um sorriso gigante.

- Que milagre é esse? O que você deu para o meu filho?

- Não dei nada – Alice falou irritada – ele gosta de mim.

- Acho que isso não dura. – Emmett falou despreocupado.

- Emmett – Rose o repreendeu.

- O que? É verdade ele não fica muito feliz quando a Alice o segura.

- Emmett – Rose falou novamente.

- Deixa ele Rose eu não ligo, o que importa é que eu segurei meu afilhado e ele não chorou nenhum pouco. Mas agora eu preciso ir já está tarde e vocês tem um bebe em casa. Beijos meus amores nos vemos no próximo jantar – Falou dando um beijo em Emmett e Rose.

_Definitivamente uma noite produtiva consegui conquistar meu lindo afilhado e ainda deixar Jasper muito confuso. _Alice estava satisfeita consigo mesma tudo estava indo muito bem.

O dia da segunda reunião com Jasper chegou e dessa vez Alice ansiava muito pelo encontro. Foi ao shopping e comprou um conjunto social preto, sapatos Gucci vermelho e branco. _Hoje ele fica de boca aberta por mim pela primeira vez_. Pensou já se arrumando para a reunião. Ficando muito satisfeita com o resultado. _Você me paga, Jasper Hale_. Jurou em frente ao espelho antes de sair.

- Boa noite eu tenho uma reunião com Jasper Hale, meu nome é Alice Cullen – Falou para a recepcionista.

Ela permitiu que Alice subisse, ela estava carregando vários tubos com os projetos, mas sua confiança era tamanha que aquilo não a impedia de andar de forma graciosa.

Jasper esperava por Alice na porta do elevador, hoje não poderia perder tempo tinha vários compromissos espremidos logo depois dessa reunião. Assim que as portas abriram Jasper viu sair do elevador uma mulher muito diferente da que tinha convivido nos últimos meses, essa era muito bonita, elegante e definitivamente exalava sexualidade.

O que o deixou sem saber o que falar por alguns instantes, isso não passou despercebido para Alice, que se dava os parabéns internamente.

- Boa noite Sr. Hale? Como está? – Alice falou estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Jasper limpou a garganta antes de responder.

- Boa noite, muito bem obrigado e a Srta.?

- Também estou muito bem. Estou com os projetos podemos começar a reunião.

- Sim claro – Jasper falou apontando para a sala de reuniões.

Quando começaram a reunião Alice foi direto ao ponto mostrando cada um dos 11 projetos e explicando detalhadamente, deixando Jasper meio tonto com toda aquela mudança.

Alice foi absolutamente profissional toda a reunião, tirando cada duvida de Jasper de forma minuciosa. Sem deixar passar nenhum detalhe. Corrigindo e modificando algumas coisas.

- Quando poderemos começar a construir? – Jasper perguntou.

- Assim que o senhor aprovar os projetos as obras poderão ter inicio. Pelo que entendi o senhor tem pressa.

- Sim muita, esses galpões devem entrar em funcionamento em no máximo 2 anos.

Alice se assustou com o prazo, pois se tratava de muito trabalho e 2 anos parecia um prazo impossível a ser cumprido, mas não ia permitir que ele percebesse.

- Tenho certeza que as obras serão feitas o mais rápido possível.

- Eu realmente espero que sim.

- Bom modificarei alguns dos detalhes que conversamos e assim o senhor será capaz de aprovar o projeto e as obras terão inicio.

- Ótimo.

- Então entrarei em contato ate o fim da semana para que o senhor possa ir até a Cullen e assim assinaremos o contrato.

- Perfeito – Aquela nova Alice incomodava Jasper imensamente, preferia quando ela o xingava assim tinha certeza que tinha o controle.

- Então acredito que por hora isso seja tudo – Alice falou se levantando e dando a volta na mesa, parou muito próxima a Jasper – Tem sido um prazer imenso trabalhar com o senhor - Disse olhando profundamente naqueles olhos azuis, sabia que estava ganhando pois ele parecia se esquecer de tudo a sua volta.

- Concordo.

- Então nos veremos em breve – Falou com a voz suave e sensual tentando colocar malicia em cada palavra, o que fez Jasper engolir o bolo que estava na garganta. Alice se aproximou mais e estendeu a mão, assim que Jasper a pegou, ela a deixou muito leve fazendo-o sentir um leve arrepio. – Até breve Sr Hale – Mais uma vez Alice falou de forma suave fazendo questão de dizer o seu nome da forma mais sexy possível.

- Acho que ainda essa noite, estarei na casa da minha irmã acredito que você também estará – Jasper sabia perfeitamente que não poderia estar naquela reunião mas tinha mudado de idéia ele estava curioso e tinha que confessar muito intrigado com esse comportamento de Alice. Ele ainda segurava sua mão, o que não passou despercebido por ela. _Homem é tudo idiota mesmo_.

- Sim estarei, então nos vemos lá?

- Porque eu não te ofereço uma carona?

- Você pode oferecer.

- Então vamos?

- Eu não disse que aceitaria. Estou com meu carro não posso aceitar sua carona, mas você pode aceitar a minha – Alice sorria com os olhos cheios de segundas intenções, mas o que Jasper não sabia era qual eram elas. _Bobo, idiota está caindo direitinho e acha que eu estou caidinha por ele, Jasper Jasper nunca subestime o poder de uma Cullen. _

- Você está se oferecendo para me levar – isso feriu um pouco o orgulho de Jasper afinal ele era o homem ali, Alice percebeu e resolveu consertar pois queria Jasper exatamente onde ele estava achando que tinha vencido.

- Mas é claro que você pode pedir para alguém levar meu carro para minha casa e assim poderei ir com você no seu.

Assim que terminou de falar percebeu os olhos de Jasper brilharem, ele estava no comando novamente, ou pelo menos era o que pensava.

- Assim parece perfeito para mim. Me dê suas chaves e pedirei que o motorista da empresa leve seu carro. Me passe também seu endereço.

Jasper pediu que esperasse para poder falar com seu motorista.

- Lisa, chame Fred aqui e lhe entregue essas chaves, peça que leve o carro que está no estacionamento do subsolo para este endereço e entregue as chaves para o porteiro em nome de Alice Cullen.

- Sim senhor. Sr Hale?

- Sim Lisa

- O Sr. Sanders já está esperando.

_Droga_.

- Lisa diga a ele que surgiu um compromisso de ultima hora e eu tive que resolver, e remarque para amanha na hora que ele quiser.

- E quanto as outros compromissos?

- Cancelem todos estou indisponível pelo resto da noite.

- O senhor tem certeza?

Jasper já estava se irritando com a mulher.

- Sim Lisa faça como eu mandei.

- Sim Senhor.

Quando Jasper voltou para a sala Alice estava propositalmente parada de costas para a porta e de frente para a janela. Jasper não pode deixar de encarar a figura longilínea da morena. _Quando ela ficou assim tão sensual_ .

Alice notando a presença dele se virou vagarosamente.

- Podemos ir? – Perguntou ainda muito sensual.

- Sim podemos.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: olá meus amores

Capitulo novo pra vocês com Alicinha bem mais diabólica e sedutora, agora será que Jasper desaba? O que será que vai acontecer nesse carro? E na casa do Emmett e da Rose? Muitas emoções nos esperam no próximo capitulo. Nossa ficou parecendo novela mexicana. rssrsrsrsr Eu não sei se vocês perceberam mas a resposta do porque Michael não gosta da Alice ainda não foi dada, morram de curiosidade, mas isso só vai ser dito mais pra frente muito mais pra frente.

Foi muito marota postagem desse capitulo, vocês não tem do que reclamar, então deixem reviews porque assim o próximo sai bem rapidinho e muito bom.

Vamos as respostas:

**Mari.**: Que bom que você gostou, Jasper provoca mas Alice sabe muito bem jogar esse jogo...rsrsrsr. Ta ai a continuação para você. Bjos

'**b brandon**: Porque será que ele não gosta dela, ainda vai levar um tempinho para gente descobrir o porque. Alice não precisa de consolo afinal é uma Cullen. Você ta muito apressada eles ainda não vão ficar juntos, mas quem sabem no próximo capitulo não rola alguma coisa. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: que bom que você gostou fico feliz, mas esse é definitivamente meu favorito. Tem que ter paciência o futuro a deus pertence. Obrigada pelo maravilhosa. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Fico feliz de ainda estar com o meu pescoço, mas pra sua alegria esse capitulo e os dois próximos vão se a vingança da Alice, Jasper que se cuide. Bjos

**Tiapastelera**: Ela também sabe ser cruel quando quer nos próximos capítulos Jasper vai sofrer e muito na mão dessa baixinha. Bjos

**JoyceFlexa**: Que bom que gostou, mas como disse esse é o meu favorito, espero que goste de Alice diabolique. Bjos

Todo mundo respondido.

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	5. Só um pode jogar esse jogo

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 5 – Só um pode jogar esse jogo.

Assim que os dois entraram no elevador para irem ao subsolo onde o carro de Jasper estava estacionado, Alice resolveu jogar ainda mais.

- Esse prédio é realmente incrível adoro a arquitetura – Alice falava muito próxima de Jasper a ponto de roçar seu corpo.

_Ela ta tentando me enlouquecer?_ Nesse momento Jasper já havia esquecido qualquer desavença que tinha com Alice, só via em sua frente uma mulher muito sexy e estava doido para levá-la para a cama.

Alice estava muito consciente de todos os seus movimentos, fazendo questão de que tudo que fazia dentro do elevador a levasse a se encostar nele. _Homem é tudo idiota mesmo. Não pode ver uma mulher, aposto que esqueceu tudo que já me disse e que eu lhe disse_.

- Sim ele é realmente muito bonito – finalmente se lembrou de responder – A Hale está aqui desde sempre, me lembro de vir aqui quando criança para festas de fim de ano.

- Incrível, aposto que seu pai o criou desde cedo para ser um homem de negócios.

- Desde que me entendo por gente, afinal eu sou o homem da casa, minha irmã que não iria cuidar dos negócios tinha que ser eu. – Falou cheio de orgulho.

Alice teve que se segurar para não dar uma resposta muito atravessada para Jasper. _Porco machista, quem você pensa que é? _Respirou fundo ainda de forma sensual fazendo Jasper olhar para o seu decote_ Fique calma Alice que ele ta comendo na sua mão. _

- Seu pai deve ser um homem incrível – _Isso elogia que ele não resiste_.

- Sem duvida que é, o admiro muito.

Quando chegaram ao subsolo Jasper mostrou para Alice onde seu caro estava. Ela fingiu se impressionar.

- Uau, belo caro - falou passando a mão de leve no peito de Jasper _Porque ele tinha que ser tão gostoso_.

- Obrigado – Jasper falou adorando aquele contato e desesperado para fechar a distância entre os dois. Alice percebeu e resolveu se afastar, não queria que ele a agarrasse e a beijasse tão logo na noite porque assim teria que lhe dar um tapa e isso ia contra seus planos.

- Que tipo de carro é? – Falou dando a volta no carro. Sabendo muito bem que se tratava de um Jaguar. _Mas o tipo de mulher que Jasper gosta não sabe dessas coisas_.

- Um Jaguar – Jasper falou abrindo a porta pra ela – Então, vamos?

- Sim, como você é cavalheiro – Respondeu se aproximando e dessa vez passando a mão em seu braço.

Jasper fechou a porta de Alice e foi para o lado do motorista.

- Jazz? – Alice o chamou, com sua voz no ápice de sensualidade, usando um apelido que tinha acabado de inventar. _Você é definitivamente brilhante Alice._

- Sim – Jasper respondeu já saindo do estacionamento e tentando manter a sanidade e a direção. _Assim ele me mata de vez_.

- Eu estou pensando em trocar meu carro, o seu parece muito confortável – Falou enquanto passava as mãos no banco de couro de forma muito sensual. O que fez Jasper sair ligeiramente da pista onde estava.

- Talvez você prefira algo mais feminino, um Porsche quem sabe?

- Talvez – falou segurando a raiva. _PORCO MACHISTA._ – Claro que eu iria precisar de um homem comigo para fechar um negócio desse tipo – Alice se insinuava ainda mais para Jasper.

- Com certeza. Ficarei mais que feliz em ajudar.

- Então que tal se você colocar um musica para nós?

- O que você gosta de ouvir?

- Coloque em uma estação qualquer.

Assim que Jasper ligou o rádio começou a tocar Under the Bridge do Red Hot Chilli Peppers (N/A: aconselho colocar para tocar). Alice sorriu.

- Adoro essa musica – Falou fazendo cara de satisfação.

- Eu também.

_Mesmo? Quem diria que temos alguma coisa em comum alem do ódio_.

- Você é sem duvida um homem incrível sabia? - Alice falou se aproximando de Jasper.

- Obrigado – mas logo se perdeu quando Alice tocou sua perna de leve na altura do joelho.

- Definitivamente incrível – Falou já muito perto de seu ouvido, e sua mão ainda deslizava por sua perna.

Jasper estava achando difícil se manter na pista. _Ou ela para com isso ou eu vou ter que estacionar_.

- Sabe você não deveria fazer isso com um homem que está dirigindo. – Jasper falou sabendo muito bem que queria estacionar aquele carro.

- Você tem razão, não queremos causar nenhum acidente – Alice se afastou abruptamente, o que fez Jasper sentir falta do contato – É realmente uma pena que Rose e Emmett estejam nos esperando.

O comentário fez a visão de Jasper embaçar na hora.

- Talvez ... – Mas ele não terminou, Alice não podia permitir que sugerisse nada que não queria ou não pudesse fazer.

- Você está sendo muito ansioso sabia? – Falou sorrindo e se aproximou de seu ouvido mais uma vez – Afinal você ainda tem que me levar pra casa no fim da noite – _Só não sei se você vai querer_, acrescentou mentalmente.

- Parece promissor – Jasper falou animado.

- E garanto que você não perde por esperar – _Não perde mesmo porco machista_.

_Será que ela sabe o poder que tem?_ Jasper ainda estava muito confuso com a súbita mudança de Alice.

- Até parece que você planejou alguma coisa. – Falou sorrindo para ela enquanto estava parado em um semáforo.

- Talvez – Falou mostrando ligeiramente a alça do sutiã vermelho. _Homem é tudo idiota mesmo_.

Jasper estava tão perdido naquele pedaço de tecido vermelho que sequer percebeu quando os carros atrás começaram a buzinar.

- Jazz?

- Sim.

_Acho que ele está em transe_. Alice estava se divertindo muito com isso tudo. Quase tenho dó dele quando descobrir que essa noite vai ter que ficar só na imaginação.

- O sinal abriu as pessoas estão buzinando.

- Claro – Jasper se endireitou no volante e teve que segurá-lo com muito força para evitar que Alice percebesse o quanto estava ansioso para o fim da noite. _Fica calmo Jasper que ela vai ser sua mais tarde_.

_Idiota_

- Jazz?

- Sim

- Acho que te devo desculpas – Alice falou fazendo cara de anjo.

- Porque?

- Fui muito injusta com você. Você me desculpa?

- Injusta como?

Alice se aproximou dele e mais um vez colocou sua mão em sua perna.

- Eu fui injusta em não dizer pra você o que te espera no fim dessa noite.

- Acho que você não quer estragar a surpresa.

- Você gosta de surpresas? – Falou sensual em seu ouvido.

- Muito – _Foco Jasper foco, você está dirigindo_.

- Então eu estou perdoada? – Quando terminou de falar Alice deu uma leve mordida na orelha de Jasper, que o fez ir as nuvens e voltar.

- Definitivamente.

- Que bom – Alice não podia estar satisfeita com tudo isso Jasper estava de quatro por ela.

- Você vai acabar colocando a gente em um acidente falando comigo desse jeito.

- Você quer que eu pare – Nesse momento a mão de Alice chegou a virilha de Jasper, mas parou assim que terminou de falar.

Jasper estava achando extremamente difícil manter a concentração na estrada. Tinha a sensação que ia explodir

- Não claro que não – _Continua por favor, continua por favor_ .

Mas Alice se afastou mais uma vez, deixando Jasper visivelmente excitado.

_Homem é tudo idiota mesmo_.

- Chegamos.

Alice olhou para a casa e teve uma idéia.

- Que pena – Deu um leve beijo não lábios de Jasper – Você não perde por esperar por mais tarde – Falou suavemente em seu ouvido. E saiu do carro logo em seguida.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Olá queridas.

Uhrul, Vai fundo Alice.

Capitulo mais curto, mais bem mais emocionante não acham?

Quem aposta que Alice enlouquece Jasper até essa noite acabar?

Estou esperando comentários.

Vamos as respostas:

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Uma Cullen é uma Cullen não tem pra ninguém ;) , Ta ai espero que goste dos acontecimentos no Jaguar do Jasper. Me conta me conta, por favor (de joelhos) quais são suas suspeitas, você não sabe o que fez comigo sou a pessoa mais curiosa do mundo. Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Que bom que gostou espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Mari.**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Alice totalmente no comando. Bjos

**Tiapastelera**: Alice vai deixar Jasper derrotado até o fim dessa noite. Bjos

'**b brandon**: Menina to chocada, entrei no seu perfil e você é simplesmente muito mais nova que eu (é melhor não comentar quanto), me senti uma velha caquética...rsrsrsrs. Mas tudo bem, estou superando a crise de idade. Alice ta do jeito que a gente gosta fazendo Jasper comer na sua mão e de quatro. Espero que esse capitulo mate um pouco sua ansiedade. Bjos

**JoyceFlexa: **Se gostou do outro imagina desse que ela ta inda pior...rsrsrsrs. Bjos

Todo mundo respondido.

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura


	6. Essa noite acaba aqui

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Então como disse na outra fic a partir de agora cada capitulo vai ser dedicado a review mais legal. Então esse vai em homenagem a **'b brandon**, que me mostrou o quanto eu to velha rsrsrsrs. Bjos espero que goste querida.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 6 – Essa noite acaba aqui.

Jasper permaneceu dentro do carro precisava de um tempo para se acalmar afinal Alice tinha jogado sujo, muito sujo. Ele não tinha certeza se seria capaz de sair do carro no estado que estava.

Alice tocou a campainha e foi atendida por Emmett.

- Irmão que saudades – Falou dando um abraço no irmão, que retribuiu com seu famoso abraço de urso.

- Eu também maninha.

- Emmett...não...respiro.

- Ah desculpa.

Nesse momento Jasper se juntou a eles.

- Jasper? – Emmett falou com a cara surpresa – Vocês vieram juntos? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Sim – Alice falou simplesmente e entrou sem dizer mais nada. Não queria que todos soubessem que estava provocando Jasper a ponto de enlouquecê-lo.

- Porque vocês vieram juntos? – Emmett perguntou para o cunhado.

- Estávamos em reunião, e eu ofereci uma carona – Jasper falou também entrando.

Quando Alice entrou deu de cara com quem queria menos encontrar, exceto Jasper claro.

- Boa noite a todos – Falou sendo simpática, mas logo puxou a cunhada queria saber muito bem o que seu ex namorado estava fazendo ali – Rose o que James está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou muito irritada.

- Ele está de passagem pelo pais e resolveu fazer uma visita, eu não poderia deixar de convidá-lo para se juntar a nós – Rose explicou

- Claro que podia – Alice virou a cabeça e viu James encarando-a – Que coisa, lá se vai meu plano pras cucuias.

- Que plano – Rose perguntou confusa.

- Esquece – Alice resolveu ir cumprimentar James afinal tudo o que menos precisava era dele se juntando a Jasper contra ela.

- James

- Alice – Ele falou da mesma forma que ela.

- Quanto tempo não te vejo, como estão as coisas? – Alice perguntou se aproximando ainda mais, ciente do fato que Jasper poderia estar observando.

- Realmente faz muito tempo, mas você continua linda como sempre – James falou olhando Alice de cima a baixo.

_Meu deus porque todos os homens desse mundo tem que ser tão escrotos?_

- Por onde tem andado?

- Em muitos paises mas agora estou vivendo na África do Sul. Sinto sua falta sabia – James se aproximou de Alice e colocou a mão na sua cintura.

Jasper olhava de longe toda a cena, estava com ódio porque ainda queria tudo que Alice tinha prometido para ele no carro. _Quem será o babaca que ta tentando estragar minha noite?_

- Rose?

- Sim?

- Quem é ele? – Perguntou para a irmã

- Um antigo namorado da Alice que vive fora do pais, África eu acho.

- Sei

- Porque a curiosidade?

- Nada só não o reconheci e queria saber.

- Hum o nome dele é James, quer que eu te apresente?

- Sim – Jasper queria acabar de vez com aquela conversa entre os dois antes que Alice decidisse matar as saudades e o deixa-se chupando dedo.

- James, esse é meu irmão Jasper acredito que vocês não foram apresentados – Rose falou os apresentando.

- Não, definitivamente não. Eu sou James, muito prazer – James estendeu a mão para Jasper sem tirar a outra da cintura de Alice, o que não passou despercebido por Jasper._Idiota_.

Alice percebeu a cara que Jasper fez quando cumprimentou James. _Será que ele ta com ciúmes? Não pode ser_.

- James é um velho amigo – Alice resolveu provocar, fingindo que esta confortável com a mão de James em sua cintura, mas na verdade o que queria mesmo era sair dos seus braços o mais rápido possível.

- Alicinha não seja assim, você sabe muito bem que sou muito mais que só um amigo – James percebeu a irritação de Jasper quando notou sua mão na cintura dela então resolveu jogar um pouco.

- O que você nos classifica então James? – Alice perguntou já querendo dar um fim em toda aquela conversa e se afastar de James.

- Acho que amantes seria mais apropriado – Quando Jasper ouviu James falar daquela forma viu tudo vermelho em sua frente.

- Eu pensei que fossem ex namorados, porque terminaram? – _Você não vai acabar com a minha noite seu babaca_.

- Mero detalhe não concorda Alicinha?

Alice não podia suportar mais então decidiu colocar um fim nisso tudo e se afastar.

- Eu vou dizer oi para o meu afilhado se vocês me dão licença.

Ela saiu sem responder o que deixou Jasper perturbado. _Porque ela não respondeu? Será que é verdade?_ Um sentimento de derrota invadiu Jasper que não gostou nada disso, afinal tinha sido criado para ser um vencedor. Então decidiu que Alice seria sua como prometido nem que pra isso tenha que passar por cima de James. _Conheça seu amigos bem e seus inimigos melhor ainda_. Jasper sorriu e resolveu retomar a conversa com James.

- Então James soube que vive na África

- Sim, eu sou correspondente internacional, moro pra onde me mandam na verdade.

- Entendo, então está aqui só pra ver os amigos?

- Sim, principalmente a baixinha ali – Falou apontando para Alice que estava ao lado de Bella brincando com Michael. Jasper sentiu vontade de socá-lo.

- Porque vocês não estão juntos, então?

- Viajo muito e sabe como é fica difícil se manter fiel então Alicinha acabou dando um basta em tudo, mas nada nos impede de matar as saudades quando eu to na cidade, ela é incrível – James falou deixando Jasper ainda mais irritado.

- Você é bastante confiante pra quem foi chutado – Jasper tentou falar de forma divertida para não levantar suspeitas em James.

- Sabe como é não é sempre na vida que encontramos alguém assim.

Jasper ainda não sabia do que James falava, afinal só tinha recebido um pequeno beijo de Alice, mas essa noite ele iria descobrir.

- Acho que vou pegar um bebida – Jasper falou já se afastando.

- Alice por favor não faz de novo – Bella suplicava para a amiga.

- Do que você ta falando Bella?

- Toda vez que James está na cidade você acaba na cama com ele e no fim das contas fica mais um vez magoada e eu tenho que te consolar.

- Nem pensar isso não vai acontecer dessa vez – Alice falou decidida.

- Você disse isso da ultima vez.

- Dessa vez é diferente.

- Como?

- Eu tenho planos para fim dessa noite. E nenhum deles envolve James. Pode acreditar em mim – Alice estava decidida que a presença de James não estragaria seus planos de se vingar de Jasper.

- Que tipo de planos?

- Você vai saber outra hora – Alice resolveu ir ao bar onde Jasper estava e dar inicio a segunda parte do seu plano. Assim que se aproximou parou bem próxima de Jasper.

- O que você vai beber? – Jasper perguntou.

- Não sei – Falou sendo muito mais fria que tinha sido no carro, Jasper estranhou mas resolveu não ligar. _Talvez esteja só irritada com a presença de James_.

- Então voc...

- Que tal uma partida de poker quem ta dentro? – Edward perguntou do outro lado da sala chamando a atenção de todos. Jasper se sentiu em casa, era um excelente jogador de poker.

- Estou dentro – Respondeu imediatamente.

- Eu também – James também respondeu.

- Eu topo – Emmett se juntou a eles.

- Vou trocar o Michael, meninas querem me acompanhar? – Rose perguntou querendo sair daquela sala, ela odiava poker.

- Claro – Bella respondeu.

- E você Alice?

- Não, obrigada eu vou jogar também – Ela respondeu já indo se juntar aos rapazes na mesa de carteado.

- Acho que você deveria só assistir Alice, afinal isso é jogo pra homem – Jasper falou naturalmente. O que fez o sangue da Alice ferver _Será que eu estou cercada de imbecis?_

- Para seu governo senhor Hale eu jogo muito bem – Falou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Duvido – Jasper estava adorando a possibilidade de tirar algum dinheiro da todos na mesa.

- Não duvide, ela realmente joga muito bem – Edward falou.

- Então vamos jogar ou ficar conversando? – Alice perguntou já sentando entre James e Emmett.

Eles começaram a jogar, Alice estava impressionando Jasper.

- Jasper sua aposta – Emmett perguntou

- Eu cubro você James e aposto mais cinco – Falou confiante

- Alice – Emmett perguntou para a irmã

- Eu to fora – Falou jogando as cartas na mesa.

- Ficou com medo, Alicinha?

- Não James apenas sei quando não se dá pra vencer de dois reis com um três e um seis – Falou surpreendendo James quando disse exatamente as cartas que ele estava na mão. Quando Jasper viu na cara de James que Alice tinha acertado ficou ainda mais impressionado.

- Como você sabia disso? – James falou entregando seu jogo de uma vez.

- Bem eu vejo o futuro – falou séria e piscou para Edward, que sabia que a irmã era somente um excelente jogadora de poker.

- E então James mantém a aposta? – Jasper falou sabendo agora que venceria a mão.

- Claro que não – James falou jogando as cartas na mesa – Você me paga por isso, baixinha.

- Pode vir que estou esperando – Alice falou ainda mais vitoriosa e olhou para Jasper, afinal de contas ainda estava no meio do seu plano. _Ele parece impressionado, hora de dar o cheque mate_ – Próxima mão?

- Vamos lá – Edward falou distribuindo as cartas.

Alice não estava satisfeita com sua mão, mas sabia o quanto era boa de blefe.

- Eu to dentro – Falou jogando as fichas na mesa.

- Eu passo – Emmett falou jogando as cartas.

- Eu to dentro - Edward falou fazendo o mesmo que a irmã.

- Eu também – Jasper imitou.

- Eu to fora – James saiu.

A rodada passou e Alice levou o pot, com nenhuma carta na mão o que fez Jasper ficar muito irritado.

- E então Jasper já cansou de perder – Ela o provocou sendo maliciosa.

- Até parece Cullen – Jasper respondeu irritado, detestava perder.

_Como ele fica sério quando está sendo espancado_. Alice riu consigo mesma.

- Vamos jogar ou não?

- Fica calminho James - Edward falou já distribuindo as cartas novamente.

Eles jogaram por mais algum tempo até que somente sobraram com fichas Alice e Jasper. _Perfeito, ele pode ser bom mas eu sou melhor_.

- Sua aposta Alice.

- Aposto 50 – estava confiante sabia que Jasper não tinha como ganhar aquela mão perfeita.

- Quanta confiança Cullen – Jasper provocou.

- Sua aposta Hale – Alice falou impaciente.

- Cubro você e aposto mais 50.

- Eu cobro você e aumento mais 50 – Alice tinha a confiança de um tigre quando está caçando.

- Eu acho que você não tem nada – Jasper falou desconfiado, definitivamente não gostava nada nada daquela mudança da Alice, queria poder saber o que estava pensando como antes, já que ela falava tudo que vinha a mente.

- Então paga para ver Sr. Hale.

- All in Srta Cullen – Ele falou confiante, ela está blefando.

- E ai Alice paga ou foge? – Emmett perguntou sabendo muito bem que tipo de jogadora a irmã era.

- All in – Falou empurrando todas as fichas para o centro da mesa – O que você tem Sr. Hale.

_Nota mental: fazer ela me chamar de Sr. Hale mais tarde_.

- Acho que a sorte não está ao seu lado – e virou as cartas na mesa – Flush – falou ainda mais confiante. Tinha definitivamente ganhado.

_Coitadinho, ta comendo na minha mão e ainda me dando todo o seu dinheiro_.

O sorriso de Alice fez Jasper passar mal. _Não pode ser_.

- Acho que isso cobre o seu Flush – Alice jogou as cartas na mesa e puxou as fichas, tinha ganho. _Alice essa noite é toda sua_. Pensou sorrindo ainda mais.

- Vai ter revanche – Jasper falou admitindo a derrota mas não aceitando.

- É sempre um prazer tirar seu dinheiro Sr. Hale – Alice estava mais que satisfeita, tudo estava saindo como tinha planejado.

- Agora chega dessas cartas – Rose falou impaciente.

- Já acabou amor, e a baixinha deu um lava no seu irmão – Emmett falou sorrindo para a esposa.

- Quem disse que todos aqueles anos de faculdade não recompensariam

- É amigo você não deveria apostar sem antes conhecer o adversário – Edward falou colocando o braço no ombro de Jasper – Principalmente se essa adversária, tiver criado uma banca ilegal de apostas na faculdade, só pra passar o tempo.

- E fazer compras, apostas dão uma grana muito boa – Alice falou sorrindo para o irmão.

- Ela criou um banca ilegal? – Jasper perguntou cada vez mais impressionado.

- E quase foi convidada a se retirar da faculdade por causa disso – Edward se afastou rindo.

- Eu te disse, incrível – James falou somente para Jasper.

_Pode falar o quanto quiser seu babaca mas ela é minha essa noite_.

- Eu admito você joga bem – Jasper falou no ouvido da Alice.

- E desde quando sua opinião importa? – Alice foi grossa e se afastou de Jasper. _Fase final começa agora, chupa essa manga Jasper_.

_Qual é o problema dela?_ Jasper estava confuso, Alice tinha passado de imatura insuportável para sedutora e sexy e de volta a insuportável tudo em uma noite. _Isso não fica assim_.

- Qual é o seu problema?

- Você – Alice disse simplesmente, se divertindo com tudo isso Jasper estava com a cara muito confusa. Ela o deixou sozinho.

_Eu não entendo as mulheres, correção eu não entendo Alice Cullen_.

O resto da noite passou de forma calma sem discussões de Alice e Jasper, mas ela o estava evitando ao máximo.

- Acho que já está tarde devemos ir Edward – Bella falou já indo se despedir de Rose.

- Eu também vou – James se levantou – Alicinha precisa de uma carona? Ficarei feliz em te levar.

- Não James, não será necessário Jasper já prometeu me levar – Respondeu sorrindo _Será que ele pensa que acabou?_

_Será que ela já mudou de idéia de novo? _Jasper estava perdido com todas essas Alices.

Quando todos já haviam se despedido e saído para irem embora, James se aproximou de Alice, iria tentar mais um vez.

- Queria te ver mais um pouco essa noite

- Desculpe James, mas estou cansada – Alice sorriu sabendo que Jasper assistia a tudo.

- Eu não desisto assim tão fácil sabia?

- Vamos Alice? – Jasper o cortou muito irritado.

- Tenho que ir James, boa noite – Deu um beijo no rosto dele.

- Não deixe a janela aberta que eu posso entrar – Ele sorriu mais um vez pra Alice.

_Fica tranqüilo que ela vai ta bem trancada_. Pensou já entrando no carro.

A viagem estava sendo muito mais silenciosa que a anterior e isso incomodava Jasper imensamente. Queria a Alice sedutora de volta, gostava muito mais dessa.

- Você está muito calada.

Alice percebendo que a fase final do plano estava em andamento decidiu retomar.

- Me desculpa – suspirou sensualmente – Achei que depois de tudo você não gostaria de conversar – Falou fazendo cara de anjo.

- Porque não gostaria?

- Apenas presumi, então do que gostaria de falar?

- Pra começar que tal se você me contasse algo que ainda não sei sobre você.

- Claro.

Mas nesse momento Alice viu seu prédio se aproximar.

- O meu é o próximo – Falou para Jasper que estacionou na frente do prédio. Desligou o carro e se virou para Alice.

- Então? Vai me contar.

Ela se aproximou dele segurou sua cabeça entre as mãos e bem perto da sua orelha sussurrou.

- Você quer mesmo saber?

- Quero – Respondeu já visivelmente excitado.

- Eu só tenho uma que você já sabe.

- Pode ser.

- Eu – deu uma lambida na sua orelha – Te acho um porco machista.

Desceu do carro deixando um Jasper muito confuso e excitado para trás.

- Boa noite Srta. Cullen.

- Boa não Jorge ótima.

- Que bom, Srta Cullen suas chaves o carro está na garagem.

- Obrigada Jorge.

Alice entrou em casa muito feliz consigo mesma. _Aposto que até agora não sabe o que o acertou_. Ela sorria enquanto tirava os sapatos. Indo para a cozinha e pegando um copo de água gelada, afinal era humana e não podia negar que Jasper havia mexido com ela. Quando terminou seu copo e estava indo para o quarto a campainha tocou.

_Quem será?_

Mas não esperava encontrá-lo em sua porta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui ?

Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa foi pega pela cintura e beijada. Ele a segurava forte como se tivesse a certeza que se afrouxasse o braço ela escaparia. O beijo foi longo e só parou porque os dois precisam de oxigênio.

- Queria fazer isso a noite inteira.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Olá meus amores

Super capitulo pra vocês agora só nos vemos na semana que vem. Sinceramente ele não ficou como eu esperava mas tudo bem, espero que vocês gostem mesmo assim. E **'b brandon** espero que fique feliz com o presente.

E então quem beijou a Alice, James ou Jasper façam suas apostas.

Como eu já expliquei no inicio agora vou dedicar os capítulos para a review mais bacana, não haverão bicampeões até que todo mundo tenha ganhado um.

**Então deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo**.

Vocês são demais com as reviews to que meu ego não cabe dentro de mim. Até minha chefe acha que eu sou maluca, ficou super feliz quando recebo uma review vocês me fazem muito feliz. Então Obrigada do fundo do coração.

Vamos as respostas:

**Mah HC**: Seja bem vinda querida fico feliz que esteja gostando, então será ele Jasper está fazendo alguma coisa? Não sei veremos. Apareceu o James pra piorar ainda mais a situação. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Calma querida não vai enfartar agora, espera o fim da fic...rsrsrsrs. Ta continuada. Bjos

**Mari.**: Alice acaba com Jasper de um jeito que só ela sabe como. Ta ai a continuação. Bjos

**JoyceFlexa**: Alice é demais sempre. Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Tiapastelera**: Menina assim você me mata de emoção fiquei muito feliz com sua review. Espero que goste desse também. Bjos.

'**b brandon**: Querida espero que goste do presente e não liga não, o que eu não daria para ter sua idade de novo ;) E você é muito madura para sua idade, realmente percebi. Bjos.

Todo mundo respondido

Bjos e até um próxima leitura.


	7. Tentando voltar ao normal

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Esse vai para a **Tiapastelera **que fica me elogiando e me deixando muito convencida. Querida espero que goste do presente.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 7 – Tentando voltar ao normal.

- Porque você fez isso? – Alice perguntou confusa.

- Já disse queria fazer isso a noite inteira.

- Pois nunca mais faça, coloca um coisinha na sua cabeça – Alice falou muito irritada – Eu...não...quero...nada...com...você – Terminou pontuando cada palavra. _Talvez assim ele entenda_.

- Ohh Alicinha não faz assim – James falou fazendo cara de santo.

- James vê se me esquece – Alice falou fechando a porta.

_Quem ele pensa que é? Me beijando desse jeito. _

Alice estava muito irritada, a noite tinha sido perfeita. _Vem essa anta do James estragar tudo, eu até poderia ficar com ele essa noite, mas a Bella tem razão ele sempre age da mesma forma. Babaca_.

O resto do fim de semana tinha sido tranquilo, Alice passou sábado e domingo no shopping. Fazer compras era como uma terapia para ela e depois da sexta tão estressante que teve isso era mais que merecido.

A semana mal começou e Alice já estava mais que perdida em tudo que tinha para fazer. Os projetos dos galpões já estavam quase terminados mas tinha que revisar tudo para ter certeza que nada havia passado despercebido. E ainda por cima a maquete do palácio de justiça tinha ficado pronta e precisava ser organizada uma festa de lançamento do projeto e inicio das construções.

_Essa semana eu enlouqueço. Mas pelo menos não vou ter que organizar essa festa só fazer a lista de convidados._ Pensou aliviada por ter menos coisas para fazer.

- Alice o contrato com o Sr. Hale ficou pronto – Marta falou entrando na sala com o contrato.

- Que bom Marta, meu pai já recebeu uma cópia?

- Acabei de deixar com ele, e assim que você terminar de revisar poderei passar para o advogado do Sr. Hale.

- Tudo bem Marta, vou tentar ser o mais rápida possível – Falou sabendo que iria trabalhar até mais tarde.

- O seu pai pediu que você vá a sala dele assim que terminar de ler o contrato – Marta falou e saiu da sala de Alice.

_Ótimo meu dia vai ser mais que longo_.

Quando Alice terminou com o contrato foi diretamente para a sala do pai, queria que ele fosse enviado para o advogado de Jasper antes do fim do expediente.

- Papai? – Falou batendo na porta e colocando a cabeça para dentro – Mãe? – Alice falou quando viu a mãe já indo abraçá-la.

- Querida, se eu não tivesse passado 30 horas em trabalho de parto pensaria que você não existia. – Esme falou abraçando a filha.

- Ando muito ocupada mãe – Alice falou sentindo toda a saudade que tinha da mãe.

- Sei, mas parece que você só não tem tempo pra mim – Esme falou dando bronca na filha – Emmett me disse que você tem ido na casa dele toda semana.

- É que eu não resisto em ficar muito tempo longe do meu afilhado querido, não faço por mal.

- Ta perdoada, mas vai ter que almoçar comigo hoje, seu pai não pode – Esme falou olhando para o marido, estavam casados a mais de 30 anos mas eram tão apaixonados quanto no primeiro dia.

_Será que também vou ter um amor assim?_ Alice assistia a cena com ciúmes do que os pais sentiam um pelo outro.

- Mãe bem que eu gostaria mas o meu dia está lotado.

Esme a olhou muito magoada o que fez o coração da Alice arder.

- Que tal se a gente jantar hoje, passo em casa mais tarde – Alice falou na esperança de animá-la.

- Tudo bem, acho que vou ligar para Rose e ver se ela e Michael querem almoçar comigo então – Esme falou já dando um beijo em Carlisle e em Alice – Te vejo mais tarde então.

- Será que ela ficou magoada? – Alice perguntou para o pai assim que a mãe saiu.

- Não, desde que você apareça para jantar hoje.

- Eu vou – Alice falou decidida.

- Você veio para falar do contrato?

- Sim.

Alice passou um bom tempo com o pai fazendo alterações no contrato. Quando estava voltando para sua sala parou para falar com Marta.

- O contrato está aqui manda pro departamento legal e assim que voltar eu quero ver de novo e você vai poder mandar para o advogado do Sr. Hale. – Alice falou entregando o contrato para a secretária.

- Pode deixar.

- E mais uma coisa, pede almoço pra mim, não vou ter tempo de sair pra almoçar.

- Claro, o que você vai querer?

- Uma salada de folhas e um risoto de frango – Alice falou e logo em seguida voltou para sua sala. Precisava trabalhar nos projetos, afinal tinha prometido a assinatura do contrato para Jasper até o final da semana.

_Será que ele vai continuar a me tratar como tem me tratado, depois de sexta-feira?_ Alice pensava enquanto trabalhava no projeto.

No fim daquele dia Alice fez um milagre para conseguir ir jantar na casa dos pais, e o contrato foi enviado para o advogado de Jasper um pouco antes de deixar o escritório. Assim que chegou em casa depois do jantar viu que estava sem luz.

_Mas que droga será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Vou ver a Bella ta sem luz também_. Pensou já se dirigindo para o apartamento ao lado do seu.

- Alice o que você quer? – Edward atendeu – Nós não estamos fazendo nada que você possa presenciar.

- Ed você realmente devia se juntar ao circo, como palhaço. Eu só queria saber se tem luz aqui. Porque eu to no escuro. Mas já vi que tem, então o problema deve ser só la em casa mesmo.

- Você pagou a conta de luz?

- De quando?

- Sei lá Alice de todo mês.

- Droga acho que não.

- Aposto que gastou todo dinheiro em compras e não sobrou para a luz.

- Fala pra Bella que eu vou tomar banho aqui – Alice falou ignorando o comentário do irmão – Só vou pegar umas coisas – Ela saiu antes que Edward pudesse protestar.

_Banho gelado ninguém merece. _

Alice se desdobrou o resto da semana conseguindo fazer todas as modificações nos projetos e marcar a reunião com Jasper para sexta-feira, exatamente como tinha planejado.

- Marta, quem está responsável pela festa do palácio de justiça?

- Carina.

- Fala para ela vir na minha sala quero discutir a lista de convidados.

- Tudo bem.

Assim que Carina chegou ela e Alice começaram a discutir a lista.

- Convide Richard Burdett, eu soube que ele está na cidade – Alice falou querendo muito a presença do arquiteto, afinal ele era sem duvidas um dos melhores da atualidade.

- Claro, eu também já inclui todos os clientes da Cullen, o prefeito com certeza também está presente.

- Ótimo, não se esqueça de avisar a imprensa. Quero esse lançamento em todo lugar.

- Pode deixar.

- Assim que a lista estiver pronta me mande.

- Ok.

Sexta-feira chegou rápido, Alice iria ficar cara a cara com Jasper pela primeira vez desde que saiu do seu carro.

- Alice, Sr. Hale e o seu advogado estão aqui, seu pai vai recebê-los.

- Obrigada, Marta – Pegou os projetos e foi para a sala de reuniões.

Seu pai estava conversando com Jasper quando ela entrou e o advogado estava falando no celular.

- Alice estávamos te esperando – Carlisle falou assim que viu Alice.

- Estou atrasada?

- Não claro que não – Jasper falou sorrindo para ela.

_Será que eu entendi direito, Jasper Orangotango Hale foi simpático comigo? _Alice estava confusa. _Talvez ele só esteja agindo assim por que estamos em reunião de negócios_.

- Sr. Hale quer ver os projetos para assim assinarmos o contrato?

- Sr. Hale? – Carlisle perguntou confuso – Alice ele é praticamente da família, acho que não precisa de tanta formalidade.

- Ela sabe que não, mas insiste em me chamar assim toda vez que estamos em reunião – Jasper estava sorrindo ainda mais.

_Droga como ele pode ser assim tão bonito?_

- Então vamos cortar as formalidades e começar logo a reunião.

Jasper passou o restante da reunião sorrindo para Alice e sendo muito mais que educado com ela.

_JÁ SEI!_ Alice pensou e fez uma cara de satisfação com sua realização. _Ele ta tentando jogar o mesmo jogo que eu joguei com ele, sorry Jasper não vai funcionar_.

- Fiquei muito satisfeito com tudo isso – Jasper falou apertando a mão de Carlisle.

- Que bom Jasper, te avisei que Alice é muito competente, ela sabe o que faz e faz muito bem.

- Sem duvida você tinha razão, ela é mesmo brilhante – Jasper concordou sorrindo ainda mais para Alice.

_Você não me engana, seu idiota_.

- Obrigada aos dois – Alice sorriu para Jasper. _Coitadinho tentando me derrotar no meu próprio jogo. _

- Alice aproveitando que estou aqui, eu não sei se a Rose já te disse mas na semana que vem será meu aniversário e eu queria te convidar para a festa no sábado. Vai ser na área vip da Pégassus. Conhece?

- Claro é um lugar super bacana.

- Posso contar com a sua presença?

- Claro que sim – Alice não iria recusar, afinal a boate era um lugar muito grande não precisaria ficar perto dele, alem do lugar ser realmente incrível e a entrada seria na faixa o que é sempre muito bom.

- Ótimo.

Jasper se despediu de Carlisle e Alice, e saiu satisfeito tinha provado para Alice que pelo contrário que ela pensa ele era sim civilizado.

No sábado de manha Alice estava precisando do seu remédio anti estresse. Assim que se levantou foi direto para a casa de Bella, para tomar banho.

- Alice porque você não paga a conta de luz assim vai poder tomar banho na sua própria casa – Bella falou irritada com Alice.

- Você não tem noção de como foi minha semana, sinceramente acha que eu me lembrei desse detalhe? – Alice falou já entrando no banheiro.

- Deixa um cheque comigo que eu pago pra você na segunda – Bella faria tudo para se livrar daquilo duas vezes por dia.

- Você é um anjo sabia? Agora vai trocar de roupa que precisamos fazer compras.

- Nem pensar que eu fazer compras com você.

- Isso não está em discussão. Nós precisamos de roupas novas para a festa do porco machista.

- Se você não gosta dele porque vai na festa de aniversário?

- Porque vai ser na área vip da Pégassus, simplesmente a boate mais bacana da cidade. Agora vai logo se trocar enquanto eu acabo meu banho.

Alice arrastou Bella por todas as lojas da cidade em busca das roupas perfeitas para a festa.

- Vamos almoçar estou começando a ficar com fome – Bella falou entrando no carro da Alice.

- Claro que tal Casa d' Itália? – Alice perguntou sugerindo seu restaurante favorito.

- Pode ser.

A semana seguinte foi como a anterior para Alice, afinal as obras dos galpões precisavam ter inicio e tudo tinha que estar em ordem com a prefeitura e os funcionários.

Na sexta-feira Alice foi para a casa do irmão depois do expediente, para uma reunião, que já estava ficando costumeiras entre eles.

Assim que chegou deu de cara com Jasper na porta da casa.

- Jasper – O cumprimentou sendo simpática.

- Alice como vai? – Jasper falou sorrindo para ela.

_Ele ainda ta nessa? Se lembre lindinho eu inventei esse jogo._

- Muito bem e você?

- Bem, obrigado.

- Vocês chegaram juntos de novo? – Emmett falou assim que abriu a porta.

- Dessa vez não, apenas nos encontramos na porta – Jasper falou sendo simpático.

_Até que quando ele quer não é totalmente intragável_. Alice pensou entrando na casa.

Rose os encontrou ainda no hall.

- Jasper, feliz aniversário – Falou dando um abraço no irmão.

- Pensei que ia ser amanha.

- Não Alice, a festa é amanha mas meu aniversário é hoje mesmo, e então não vai me dar os parabéns?

_Era só o que me faltava ter que ficar sendo simpática com esse babaca só porque ele ta fingindo ser comigo_.

- Parabéns, Jasper – Alice falou dando um abraço curto nele.

- Obrigado, Alice – Ele sorriu ainda mais para ela.

- Mas porque não fez a festa hoje então, no dia do seu aniversário? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Porque eu passo sempre o meu aniversário com a Rose, e ela não vai poder ir amanha por causa do Michael então aqui estamos.

_Meu deus quem é esse homem? mas lembrasse Alice ele joga poker muito bem, provavelmente está blefando_.

- Que irmão mais dedicado você é, é só uma pena que Rose não me falou nada senão teria um presente – Alice falou sorrindo, também.

- Tudo bem não ligo para presentes – Jasper piscou para Alice depois de falar.

_Não, ele não acaba de piscar pra mim, ele não pode ser assim tão burro_.

- Mas é sempre bom ganhá-los – Alice falou indo para a sala – E a Bella e o Ed não virão?

- Já estão aqui, eles estão no quarto do Michael – Rose respondeu – Acabaram de chegar.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada no meu afilhado – Alice falou indo para o quarto do menino.

- Eu também vou – Jasper falou seguindo-a.

Quando chegaram deram de cara com uma cena de filme romântico. Edward estava em um joelho só com um anel nas mãos.

- Já ta mais que na hora da gente ficar definitivamente juntos. Bella casa comigo?

Bella começou a chorar e só conseguiu balançar a cabeça. Alice e Jasper assistiram toda a cena em silêncio. Quando o beijo dos dois acabou Alice não pode mais se conter e entrou pulando no quarto.

- Que lindo, que lindo, vocês vão se casar.

- Alice, você estava espiando a gente? – Edward perguntou se assustando com a irmã.

- E eu lá tenho culpa se você resolveu pedir ela em casamento justo no quarto do meu afilhado? Alias podia ter elaborado mais que pedido mais chocho.

- Foi perfeito – Bella falou ainda emocionada.

- Deixa eu ver o anel – Alice falou já pegando a mão da Bella – Vocês nasceram um para o outro.

- Eu sei – Bella falou muito feliz.

Michael começou a chorar assim que acordou com toda a conversa no seu quarto.

- Droga a Rose falou para não acordá-lo, ele ta meio resfriado – Bella falou pegando ele para acalmá-lo novamente, sem sucesso.

- Deixa eu tentar – Alice se ofereceu, mas Michael chorou ainda mais no seu colo.

- Falei para vocês não acordá-lo – Rose falou entrando no quarto.

- Me dá ele – Jasper falou estendendo os braços. Michael ficou mais calmo no colo dele mas ainda estava chorando.

- Eu vou dar um remédio para ele, todo mundo fora, senão ele não vai se acalmar nunca.

Todos saíram deixando Rose sozinha com Michael.

Assim que chegaram na sala Alice contou a novidade ao irmão.

- Alice você podia deixar a gente contar – Edward falou irritado.

- Vocês são muito devagar – Alice estava muito feliz com tudo isso afinal tinha sido ela que tinha apresentado o casal – Eu juntei esse casal – Ela falou para Emmett.

- Você só nos apresentou Alice.

- Mesma coisa, se eu não tivesse te convencido a ir naquela festa nunca teriam se conhecido.

Todos trataram de ir embora logo depois do jantar terminar já que Michael estava chorando a cada cinco minutos por causa do barulho.

- Qualquer coisa me liga – Alice falou dando um abraço no irmão.

- Pode deixar, mas ele vai ficar bem é só um resfriado.

- E então Alice te vejo amanha? – Jasper perguntou, ainda sendo simpático, quando já estavam fora da casa.

- Pode contar com isso – Ela respondeu entrando no carro.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Olá meu povo.

Mais um pra vocês desculpa a demora, mas peguei um resfriado muito chato, alias se não tiver próximo capitulo fiquem sabendo que eu congelei, ninguém merece esse frio.

Vocês perceberam como eu sou do contra? Enganei todo mundo que estava pensando/ suplicando para ser o Jasper. Era o James simplesmente porque eu adoro ele.

O que será que vai acontecer nessa boate, alguém se arisca? Deixando uma dica o nome do capitulo é **Três doses de tequila e uma ofensa**. Já ta escrito porque a inspiração baixou aqui no meu buraco negro.

Mais uma dica fiquem atentas ao nome que foi dito no meio do capitulo ele vai ser muito importante no final. Ultimo capitulo já ta escrito e ficou super bacana. Mas ainda vai rolar muita coisa antes dele. Então eu já sei como vai terminar.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo. **

Vamos as respostas:

**JoyceFlexa**: Não se mata querida, por favor, mas tinha que ser o James. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**Paah Mary Von Black**: Seja bem vinda, querida. Então como todo mundo você errou. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Ta atualizada. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: ta desculpada. Ótimas suspeitas as suas, veremos se você acertou mais tarde. Não tem mais duvida era o James, tinha que ser ele. Será que ela consegue? Quem sabe... Bjos

**Mari . b . Cullen**: Totalmente bipolar, ela muda mais de personalidade que a Lua de fase. Não era ele mas não fica muito brava comigo não, por favor (fazendo cara de santa). Ta continuada. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Mantenha essa saúde querida, não quero perder uma leitora no meio da fic...rsrsrsrs. Tinha que ser o James, em minha defesa essa fic se escreve sozinha. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Fico feliz que esteja agradando. Espero que esse mate sua curiosidade. Bjos

**Tiapastelera**: Se você ficar me elogiando assim vou ficar muito convencida, alias já to. Então espero que goste do presente. Bjos

**Mah HC**: PARABÉNS você foi a única que acertou, pena que eu já tinha escolhido o vencedor desse capitulo, senão ele seria seu, se você deixar uma review bem legal quem sabe não ganha o próximo...Bjos

Todas respondidas

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	8. Três doses de tequila e uma ofensa

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Esse vai para a **witchysha**, que não deixou review mas segundo ela mesma ninguém me ama mais e essa fic que ela e que foi também a primeira a saber o desfecho desse capitulo. Espero que goste chuchu.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 8 – Três doses de tequila e uma ofensa.

Alice levantou cedo no sábado e foi direto para a casa da Bella encontrando Edward na porta.

- Maninho – Ela o cumprimentou feliz – Bom dia.

- Bom dia Alice, deixa a Bella em paz ela ta dormindo.

Mas Alice não deu atenção ao irmão e entrou no apartamento.

- BELINHA – Alice gritou pulando na cama da Bella, quase a matando de susto.

- Alice você enlouqueceu? Me acordar assim – Bella estava irritada por ter sido acordada de forma tão escandalosa

- Relaxa – Alice falou simplesmente já mudando de assunto – A festa do porco machista é hoje então temos que ficar lindas, eu vou tomar um banho e você vai se arrumando que nós vamos fazer as unhas, os cabelos e encontrar as sandálias perfeitas para eu usar com aquele vestido.

- Não – Bella falou cobrindo a cabeça – Eu não vou ser torturada para você ir em uma festa de alguém que você nem gosta.

- Bella eu preciso dizer que não tem discussão? Acho que não será necessário então levanta essa bunda da cama que nós não podemos perder nosso horário no salão – Alice falou se levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro.

- ALICE PELO AMOR DE DEUS PAGA ESSA CONTA DE LUZ DE UMA VEZ NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VOCÊ AQUI DUAS VESES POR DIA PARA TOMAR BANHO – Bella gritou do quarto.

- Mas eu pensei que você ia pagar pra mim – Ela falou colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto já enrolada na toalha.

- Eu ia mas você não teve tempo de se lembrar, sequer uma vez essa semana, de deixar o cheque comigo – Bella falou irritada.

- Verdade, depois a gente vê isso, agora levanta logo, não me faça te tirar dessa cama – Alice falou voltando para o banheiro.

Alice e Bella foram direto para o salão, Bella estava com a cara de quem estava sob tortura, mas Alice não deu a mínima se tinha uma coisa que mais gostava alem de compras era de dias no salão.

Assim que terminaram o que Bella chamaria de sessão de tortura e Alice de ida ao paraíso, foram para todas as lojas de sapatos que tinha no caminho Alice provou mais de 100 pares até achar os perfeitos para a festa.

- Você vai dançar com isso – Bella perguntou desconfiada com a altura do salto.

- Claro Bella, eles são lindos não são? – Ela falou admirando o par

- Alice eles custam quase o aluguel do mês – Bella falou indignada.

- É por isso que eles são dourados e alem do mais o que você esperava de um sapato como esse? Se você quer o melhor tem que pagar por isso – Ela falou entregando o cartão de crédito para a vendedora.

- Acho isso uma extravagância – Bella falou derrotada.

- Deixa disso, vamos almoçar? – Alice perguntou quando as duas saiam da loja.

- Vamos – Bella concordou.

Quando voltaram para casa já era meio da tarde.

- Bella eu vou para sua casa para gente se arrumar juntas. – Alice falou abrindo a porta do apartamento

- E tomar banho claro – Bella falou irritada, aquilo tinha passado dos limites por mais que gostasse a amiga aquilo já estava ficando cansativo.

Alice apenas piscou para ela e entrou em casa.

Alice foi para o apartamento de Bella as 8 da noite, quando ela ficou satisfeita com o visual de Bella, foi se arrumar. As duas ficaram prontas eram quase 10 horas, Bella estava vestindo uma calça jeans com uma blusa cinza com detalhes em prata e sandálias baixas, e Alice estava com um vestido azul com a sandália que comprou mais cedo.

- Alice você não acha que esse seu vestido ta um pouco curto para ir em uma boate? – Bella perguntou olhando Alice de cima a baixo – Ainda mais com esses saltos.

- Bella o que é bonito é para se mostrar – Alice falou dando uma volta – E alem do mais você tem uma idéia de quanto tempo faz que eu não faço sexo?

- Não sei nem quero saber – Bella falou saindo do quarto.

- O Ed vai nos encontrar aqui? – Ela perguntou ainda do quarto.

- Vai, mas vamos de táxi, ele não quer dirigir.

Quando Edward chegou eles desceram e pegaram um táxi, assim que chegaram na boate viram o tamanho da fila para entrar.

- Ainda bem que a gente é vip, desde que essa boate saiu naquela revista todos querem entrar – Alice falou aliviada.

Eles se dirigiram para a entrada Edward deu os nomes para o segurança, que permitiu que eles entrassem depois de colocar as pulseiras vips.

- Esse lugar é até legal – Bella falou perto do ouvido da Alice.

- Eu não te falei espera pra ver o área vip é ainda mais legal – Alice falou já rumando para a área vip.

Ela era toda decorada com as cores ouro e cinza e tinhas mesas e outros lugares para sentar espalhados pelo lugar. Um bar bem iluminado com homens jogando e fazendo acrobacias com garrafas.

Alice estava animada, a muito tempo que queria ir nessa boate mas não estava disposta a passar duas horas na fila para entrar.

- Eu disse, demais – Ela falou pra si mesma.

- Onde ta o Jasper vamos dar os parabéns para ele – Mal Bella terminou de falar Jasper apareceu segurando um copo na mão.

- Vocês chegaram – Ele falou se aproximando.

- Feliz aniversário, lugar legal. – Edward falou apertando a mão de Jasper.

- Valeu

- Feliz aniversário Jasper – Bella falou dando um abraço nele.

- Obrigado Bella.

- Alice – Bella a cutucou pois ela estava olhando o lugar em uma tentativa de evitar Jasper desde cedo.

- Ah claro feliz aniversário – ela falou sem mover uma músculo para cumprimentá-lo melhor.

- Obrigado Alice. Divirtam-se, o bar é por minha conta – Jasper falou já se afastando para falar com outras pessoas.

- Entrada e bebida na faixa, o que deu nele? – Alice falou desconfiada.

- Seja simpática Alice é o aniversário dele – Bella falou fazendo uma cara feia para a amiga.

- Eu sou sempre simpática não tenho culpa se ele é uma porco machista – Alice falou não dando muita atenção – Eu vou pro bar não tem melhor lugar para conhecer unas gatinhos – Mas antes que eles falassem alguma coisa ela já tinha desaparecido em direção ao bar.

Alice ficou um tempo no bar bebendo quando um homem muito bonito com os olhos azuis e cabelos pretos a chamou para dançar, ela aceitou mas dançou apenas uma musica com ele.

_Bonito mas muito desajeitado _Ela pensou voltando para o bar.

Ela foi convidada mais algumas vezes para dançar mas acabava achando um defeito em cada um deles. _Será que não tem um homem descente nesse lugar._

- Cansou de dançar? – Jasper falou perto do seu ouvido.

_Eu falei homem não orangotango será que eu não estou sabendo pedir?_

- Jasper que desprazer em te ver – Ela falou sorrindo falsamente.

- Alice Alice – Ele falou balançando a cabeça – Desse jeito vou pensar que você ta apaixonada por mim, sabe aquele lance de quando a menininha gosta do menininho mas fica só brigando com ele.

Alice o olhava como se ele fosse um débil mental.

- Nosssa como você descobriu? – Ela falou fazendo uma falsa cara de surpresa, enquanto Jasper só ria.

- Sabe você nem me conhece e decidiu que não gosta de mim.

- Você também, então estamos quites.

- Tudo bem, então eu proponho um jogo.

- Eu não quero jogar com você – Ela falou desinteressada.

- Eu pensei que você gostasse de apostas, não foi você mesma que criou um banca ilegal na faculdade?

- Coloca dinheiro que eu to dentro – Ela falou virando para ele.

- Tudo bem eu tenho um nota de 100 aqui – Ele falou colocando a nota no balcão – Sua aposta Cullen.

Ela abriu a bolsa e colocou duas notas de 50 em cima da dele.

- Qual é o jogo? – Ela perguntou

- Simples – ele chamou o bartender e pediu um garrafa de tequila de dois copos, ele encheu os copos - Se você conseguir falar algo bom de mim bebe um dose, mas se só saber uma coisa ruim bebe três, ganha o dinheiro quem não desistir.

Alice o olhava desconfiada mas não estava disposta a dar a vitória para ele e logo de cara de perder o seu dinheiro.

- Tudo bem, seu jogo você começa – Ela falou com tom de desafio.

- Uma arquiteta brilhante – Ele falou e bebeu de uma vez só o conteúdo do copo e logo o encheu – Sua vez.

Ela o olhou _Bonito? Não vou te dar esse gostinho, já sei_.

- Bom no poker – Ela bebeu seu copo e ficou esperando para ele dizer alguma coisa.

- Obrigado – Ele falou convencido.

- Mas não foi bom o bastante para ganhar de mim – Ela tratou de tirar aquele sorriso da cara dele.

- Verdade, precisamos de uma revanche – Ele falou sorrindo.

- E então o jogo acabou e eu venci ou você tem mais alguma coisa para mim?

- Calma você é muito ansiosa - Ele falou ainda sorrindo – Belo sorriso – e bebeu mais um dose.

- Você é uma babaca sabia? – Ela falou fazendo cara de nojo.

- Três doses para você – Ele falou já passando o copo para ela.

- Mas isso não valeu – Ela falou indignada.

- Tudo que é dito nesse jogo conta, agora bebe, senão eu ganho e levo seu dinheiro.

Ela bebeu e continuou segurando o copo para ele encher de novo, e de novo.

- Sua vez.

- Linda – Ele falou e bebeu mais um vez ainda sorrindo.

- Bonito – _mas um babaca_ ela completou mentalmente.

- Então foi difícil para você admitir isso?

- Nem um pouco – Ela mentiu.

- Tudo bem então é minha vez – Ela apenas balançou a cabeça – Acho que perspicaz.

Alice estava ficando sem idéias de como elogiar sem deixá-lo muito convencido então decidiu desistir mas não iria perder.

- Porco machista – Ela falou cheia de satisfação e bebeu as três doses – Sua vez.

- Boa no que faz – Ele falou e bebeu mas Alice tinha outros planos.

- Isso não conta porque você já disse que eu sou um arquiteta brilhante então sou boa no que faço – Ela falou cheia de satisfação enchendo o copo dele.

Jasper decidiu não argumentar e bebeu as outras duas doses.

- Sua vez.

- Um completo e total arrogante – Ela falou bebendo mais um vez, já percebendo os sinais da bebida.

- Você é muito convencida se acha que vai ganhar - Ele falou a desafiando. Mas ela ergueu o copo para ele – Mas o que eu disse?

- Convencida não é necessariamente um elogio e você mesmo disse que tudo que é dito nesse jogo conta, então beba – Ela falou fazendo cara de satisfação.

_Jasper Jasper todos os jogos que você é bom eu sou mil vezes melhor_.

- Acredito que seja minha vez – Ela falou olhando para ele tentando pensar em um elogio pois sabia que se continuasse com isso amanha seria ressaca na certa – Bom irmão – Ela falou lembrando do dia anterior.

- Tudo bem – Mas antes que pudesse continuar ela o interrompeu.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa antes?

- Claro

- Porque você ta tentando me deixar bêbada?

Jasper riu

- Não é obvio? – Ele falou se aproximando dela deixando menos de um palmo de distância.

_Nossa como os olhos dele são azuis._

- Porque eu acho que inconsciente você deve ser mais simpática – Ele falou se afastando.

- Agora você vai ter que beber três doses – Ela falou ainda mais satisfeita

_Se você não pode ganhar faça seu adversário perder_.

- Como eu disse perspicaz – Ele bebeu as doses rindo – Sua vez.

- Sabe fechar negócios – Ela falou e bebeu.

- Você está tentando me fazer perder Alice? – Jasper perguntou rindo.

- Um bom jogador nunca revela suas jogadas, mas você vai perder isso é fato.

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Ele falou levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Eu vejo o futuro queridinho – Ela falou se inclinado no banco para se aproximar dele.

- Eu devia imaginar, todo essa estranheza só podia significar um coisa.

- HÁ! Vai ter que beber de novo – Ela falou rindo dele.

- Agora você não me escapa, sua vez, e não tente mudar de assunto.

- Tudo bem, imbecil – Ela falou já esvaziando o copo.

Quando eles deram por si já haviam bebido meia garrafa de tequila, Alice começou a ficar preocupada afinal podia ser forte para bebida mas Jasper era muito maior que ela e mais resistente.

Eles continuaram com o jogo até que a garrafa ficou vazia e os dois visivelmente embriagados.

- E então se a garrafa ficou vazia quem ganhou? – Alice perguntou com a voz mole.

- Acho que podemos considerar um empate – Ele falou com a voz como a dela.

- Acho que eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

Alice se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro tentando manter os pés um na frente do outro. Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar ele estava vazio _Graças a deus_. Mas quando ela estava lavando as mãos e tentando ficar mais sóbria, Jasper entrou no banheiro.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou confusa. Mas ele não disse nada e a beijou.

_Ahh meu deus, eu tenho certeza que vou me arrepender disso amanha_. Ela pensou já colocando as mãos nos cabelos dele o trazendo para mais perto.

O beijo começou calmo mas logo se tornou urgente, os lábios se separaram e Jasper começou a beijar seu pescoço a fazendo gemer e o deixando ainda mais excitado. Ela enlaçou as pernas na cintura dele e ele colou suas costas na parede do banheiro.

- Isso não é lugar para vocês dois fazerem isso – a segurança da boate falou entrando no banheiro.

Jasper soltou Alice e os dois foram acompanhados para fora do banheiro.

_Que saber? Dane-se_ Alice pensou quando estavam saindo do banheiro.

- Minha casa ou a sua? – Ela falou no ouvido dele, que a olhou surpreso.

- A minha definitivamente a minha – Ele falou já arrastando ela para a saída.

Os dois mal esperaram chegar no apartamento estavam se beijando no elevador mesmo. Quando finalmente entraram na casa do Jasper, Alice se livrou rapidamente dos sapatos e voltou a beijá-lo. Ele a guiou para o sofá da sala deixando sua camisa e o vestido dela pelo caminho. Eles se logo livraram das ultimas peças de roupas que faltavam.

- Jasper – Alice gemeu o nome dele o deixando ainda mais excitado si é que isso fosse possível.

Passaram o resto da noite fazendo sexo em todos os cantos do apartamento, quando finalmente adormeceram na cama.

No dia seguinte assim que Alice abriu os olhos sentiu como se um trem a tivesse atropelado. Quando virou de lado e deu de cara com Jasper a noite anterior voltou como um flesh.

Tinha passado a noite como o homem que mais odeia nesse mundo e o pior tinha gostado e muito.

_Levanta e vai embora Alice com o resto de dignidade que te resta_. Ela se livrou os lençóis e começou a procurar por suas roupas. _Droga devem ta na sala_.

A movimentação na quarto acordou Jasper, que olhou confuso para Alice.

- Alice?

Ela não se virou.

- Isso não aconteceu.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Olá minhas queridas

FINALMENTE esses dois ficaram juntos, alguém tinha duvida que todo aquela tensão fosse sexual...rsrsrsrs.

Agora vamos esperar pra descobrir como vai ser daqui pra frente, afinal de contas os dois se lembram de tudo, e isso nunca é bom o melhor é aminésia de bêbado.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado e mil desculpas pela demora para postar um capitulo que tava pronto desde quando saiu o anterior.

**As roupas e sapatos da Bella e da Alice estão no meu perfil, check it out!**

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**Dark Yuuki**: Que bom que você está gostado, eu também adoro a Alice e não vou muito com a cara da Bella, nisso nos concordamos. Bjos

**Mah HC**: Já aconteceu eles tiveram a primeira noite juntos e agora como será que fica? Pelo menos eu não congelei e espero que você também não...rsrsrsrs. Bjos

**Mari . b . Cullen**: Que bom que a fic te faz rir. Eu também adorei esse pedido, mas também para ser pedida em casamento pelo Edward não precisa de muito para impressionar...Ta continuada. Bjos

**Tiapastelera**: Que bom que você gostou, espero que goste desse ainda mais. Ta postado. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: E então suas suspeitas estavam certas? Me conta. Me elogiando assim você me deixa muito mal acostumada vou querer todo capitulo.

**Milena Fernandes**: Eu adoro o James tinha que ser ele, espero que goste desse. Bjos

**Paah Mary Von Black**: Que bom que gostou fico feliz. Me elogia que eu gosto...rsrsrsrs. Ta atualizada espero que goste. Bjos

**Raffa**: Calma querida senão não tem história para contar. Mas acho que esse capitulo vai te deixar mais feliz. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Será será? Alice é demais. Eu também acho já reparou como ela gosta de mudar de assunto quando a Bella fala disso? Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**JoyceFlexa**: Eu adoro ele, mas eu sou suspeita para falar porque tenho uma quedona por caras maus...rsrsrsrs. Que bom que ta gostando espero que esse também agrade.

Tudo respondido

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	9. Tentando esquecer

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado

* * *

N/A: Esse vai para a **Hollidaay', **que leu todos os capítulos de uma vez só. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 9 – Tentando esquecer.

Alice saiu do quarto pegou suas roupas na sala e deixou o apartamento tão rápido que Jasper sequer teve tempo de levantar da cama, e ele não era o tipo de homem que corre atrás de mulher. _Elas vem pra mim, assim como ela fez ontem_. Ele se lembrou com satisfação da noite que passou com ela, não podia negar que Alice era uma mulher e tanto, foi para o banho apagar todos os vestígios da boate que ainda estava em seu corpo.

Alice pegou um táxi e logo estava em casa, todo o caminho tentava se lembrar do que a motivou para agir daquela forma. Claro que ele a tinha agarrado primeiro no banheiro e ele tinha sido capaz de fazê-la delirar somente com seus beijos.

Quando percebeu que estava fantasiando com ele balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, o que foi uma péssima decisão que a fez ficar tonta na hora.

_Como eu odeio ressaca ainda mais quando ela significa que eu fiz besteira_. Ela pensava saindo do elevador. _Não posso negar que foi uma noite muito boa, mas meu deus como eu queria não lembrar de nada_.

Ela parou na frente do seu apartamento e antes de abrir a porta apoiou a testa nela e ficou pensando na burrada que fez. _Ele vai jogar pra sempre na minha cara que fui eu quem o arrastou pra cama_.

- Alice? – Bella a chamou.

Alice apenas virou o rosto ainda com a testa na porta.

- Bom dia Bella

- Bom Dia uma ova onde você tava? – Ela estava quase gritando e isso não ajudava em nada a dor de cabeça da Alice – Eu te procurei por todo a boate e nada de você fiquei te ligando mas você não me atendeu, onde você se meteu?

Alice pegou as chaves do apartamento e entrou sendo seguida por Bella ainda furiosa.

- Eu fiz uma besteira.

- O que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou parando na frente da Alice bloqueando a passagem – A ultima vez que eu te vi ontem você estava no bar bebendo com Jasper.

Assim que Bella terminou de falar percebeu que a burrada de Alice tinha sido Jasper.

- Você não? – Ela perguntou incrédula, Alice apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando – Mas você o odiava

- Odeio – Alice corrigiu – Eu estava bêbada, a gente bebeu uma garrafa de tequila sozinhos.

Bella a olhava incrédula pois sabia que Alice era um bêbada muito consciente do que fazia.

- Mas você... – Bella não terminou foi cortada pela Alice.

- Eu sei e isso ta me matando. Fui eu quem o convidou para sair da boate – Alice falou choramingando.

- Sabia que vocês só ficavam fingindo, no fundo gostam um do outro – Alice a olhou incrédula, apesar de ter passado a noite com Jasper e ter gostado muito, ela ainda o achava um porco machista.

- Bella para de falar idiotices.

- Então vai me dizer que não gostou de passar a noite com Jasper – Ela falou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Eu gostei mas isso não faz dele menos babaca quando está sóbrio.

Alice passou por Bella indo para o quarto.

- Agora me deixa tomar um banho e dormir um pouco.

- Você vai tomar banho frio? – Bella perguntou incrédula.

- Vou, acho que é disso que preciso agora – Falou entrando no quarto.

Alice passou os próximos dias evitando Jasper ao máximo, tinha até desistido de ir na reunião da casa do irmão para evitar se encontrar com ele. Mas nessa semana o encontro seria inevitável eles iriam visitar as obras os galpões juntos.

O encontro foi marcado para o meio da tarde na entrada de onde seria construído o galpão principal. Alice estava nervosa nunca lidava bem com situações como essa e se achava uma covarde.

_Ele provavelmente agirá como se nada tivesse acontecido e eu aqui me remoendo por nada e dando razões para ele se sentir ainda mais vencedor_. Pensou já dentro do carro e saindo do estacionamento da Cullen.

- Para com isso Alice a vida não é um jogo - Ela se repreendeu tentando manter a atenção na estrada a sua frente.

Quando chegou ao local combinado percebeu que o Jaguar de Jasper estava estacionado mas ele não estava por perto. Desceu do seu carro e foi em direção ao segurança.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Oswaldo

- Boa tarde

- O senhor saberia me dizer onde está o dono deste carro? – Ela falou apontando para o carro de Jasper.

- Ele está lá dentro pediu para entrar e eu não vi problema. Tem problema? – O homem perguntou apreensivo pois sabia que Alice estava responsável pela obra.

- Claro que não – Ela o tranqüilizou – Eu vou entrar para falar com ele – _Mesmo que eu não queira_. Completou mentalmente.

Ela entrou no canteiro e logo avistou Jasper olhando as escavadeiras trabalhando no buraco onde seria feita a fundação do prédio. Ela andou até ele a contra gosto.

- Boa tarde – Falou alto quando se aproximou, mas ele não a ouviu pois usava protetores nos ouvidos. Ela bateu de leve no seu ombro.

Jasper se virou e olhou Alice de cima a baixo, fazendo ela se sentir analisada. Ele removeu os protetoras para conversar com ela.

- Boa tarde – Ela repetiu

- Boa tarde, desculpe não a ouvi chegar – Ele falou no mesmo tom que ela.

- Vamos nos afastar um pouco para podermos conversar melhor – _Não que eu queira mas é necessário_.

Eles andaram lado a lado até próximo do portão onde estava menos barulho e poderiam conversar.

- Gosta do que vê até agora? – Ela perguntou tentando evitar qualquer assunto que não fosse a obra.

- Gosto muito, seus funcionários são realmente eficazes, a obra começou a duas semanas e a base para a fundação está quase pronta – Ele falou olhando as escavadeiras.

- Sem duvida e alem do mais você disse que tem pressa – Ela olhava os desenhos do projeto que estava preso em um tapume. Jasper andou e parou ao seu lado também olhando o projeto. Ela se virou para olhá-lo – E então tem alguma duvida ou está tudo em ordem?

Ele se virou para ela e sorriu

- Tudo na mais perfeita ordem, fiquei muito satisfeito com o progresso e acredito que só voltarei aqui quando as obras estiverem mais adiantadas – Ele falou ainda sorrindo pra ela

_Eu acho ele ta tentando acabar comigo. Ele vai mesmo fingir que nada aconteceu? Mas você também está fingindo Alice_.

- Então acho que podemos ir – Ela falou desesperada para entrar no seu carro e não ter que olhar Jasper com aquele sorriso de quem sabe que a outra pessoa não quer esta em sua presença.

- Ainda não precisamos conversar uns detalhes mas acho que aqui não seja o melhor lugar, esses assuntos requerem atenção.

_Agora eu me ferrei de vez_.

- Claro você tem algum lugar em mente? – Assim que Alice falou Jasper sorriu maliciosamente provavelmente se lembrando da noite que Alice estava tentando esquecer.

- Me siga – Ele falou saindo da obra.

- Boa tarde, Oswaldo, estamos indo fala para o Jorge que estivemos aqui e encontramos tudo em ordem – Alice falou para o segurança antes de ir para o seu carro.

- Quem ele pensa que é, pra me mandar segui-lo assim? – Ela falava furiosa com si mesma dentro do carro.

Jasper estacionou em uma café e Alice parou logo atrás dele.

- Você até que dirige bem para um mulher – Alice sentiu vontade de socá-lo no lugar que ela sabia que ira doer mais.

_Controle-se você ainda está em uma reunião de negócios. Apenas sorria e finja que ele não é um total e completo imbecil_.

- Não é única coisa que eu faço bem – Ela falou passando por ele e entrando no café, cansada de ficar seguindo.

O lugar estava vazio, ela escolheu um mesa perto da janela e se sentou cruzando as pernas. Jasper sentou logo a sua frente.

- Eu sei - Ele falou sorrindo.

Ela o olhou como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

- Se refere a que? – Perguntou tentando ser educada.

- Tem outras coisas que você faz muito bem alem de dirigir – Ele sorria ainda mais.

_Agora eu me lembrei porque eu tinha que ta bêbada para ir pra cama com esse babaca_.

Ela apenas deu um sorriso cínico e resolver falar o motivo para estarem ali.

- Então quais assuntos queria tratar comigo?

- Você quer café? - Ele falou levantando para ir até o balcão.

- Expresso duplo – _Eu preciso, deus sabe do quanto eu preciso de um café bem forte_.

Ele foi buscar os cafés no balcão e Alice o ficou olhando.

_Como sou burra, ele só ta me provocando porque sabe que quero fingir que nada aconteceu e eu fico aqui dando razões pra ele achar que ta por cima_.

Jasper voltou com os cafés e se sentou.

- E então o que queria conversar? – Ela perguntou e depois bebeu quase todo o café da xícara.

- Na verdade eu queria te devolver uma coisa – Ele falou colocando a mão no bolso da calça.

_Droga o que eu esqueci na casa dele?_

Ele colocou uma nota de 100 em cima da mesa, ela olhou sem entender por um momento mas depois se lembrou que o jogo ficou empatado e aquela era a nota que tinha colocado na aposta. Ela pegou o dinheiro e se levantou pronta para sair e evitar esbofeteá-lo. Mas ele a segurou pelo pulso.

- Obrigado pelo seus serviços - Ele falou como se falasse com uma prostituta.

O sangue de Alice ferveu e ela deu um tapa no seu rosto com toda força que tinha deixando um imediata marca na sua pele branca.

- Seu canalha – Ela saiu apressada.

- Não hoje você não leva a ultima palavra – Ele falou a segurando novamente – Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, você foi a mulher mais fácil que eu já levei pra cama.

Alice o olhava atônita sabia que não deveria ter pego a nota na mesa, deu todas os motivos para ele.

- Tire suas mãos de mim e nunca mais em sua existência miserável me dirija a palavra, seu porco – Ela se soltou e entrou no seu carro saindo furiosa e arrancado o retrovisor do Jaguar.

* * *

N/A: Olá minhas queridas

Vocês devem estar se perguntando como eu demoro tanto pra postar a quando faço coloco um capitulo desses. Eu estava bloqueada e ele não queria sair de jeito nenhum, então muitas desculpas.

Eu não gosto desse capitulo mas ele é necessário. Alice tem que odiar muito o Jasper.

Prometo colocar o capitulo dez antes do feriado e se tudo der certo e eu consegui escrever antes, posto um durante o feriado.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**Mih Brandon Cullen: **Que bom que gostou fico feliz, a festa foi super bacana mas esses dois ainda vão passar por muitas coisas. Ta ai a continuação pra você. Bjos

**dannye**: fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Isso é o que acontece espero que goste. Bjos

**MahRathbone: **Eles são demais. Posso te afirmar 100% que ela não está grávida e nem vai ficar. Obrigada pelos elogios. Bjos

**Mari . b . Cullen**: Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**Raffa**: Espero que seja o que você estava esperando. Bjos

**Mari P. B'b**: Obrigada obrigada obrigada, fico feliz que você esteja gostando. Bjos

**JoyceFlexa**: Que bom que gostou espero que também goste desse. Bjos

**Hollidaay'**: Muda tudo mesmo mas acho que não pra melhor. Eu fico muitíssima feliz em saber que vocês gosta tanto das bobagens que eu escrevo...rsrsrsrs. Tudo de uma vez? Nossa eu já fiz isso com outras histórias mas nunca imaginei que fariam com a minha, então muito obrigada mesmo. Você não imagina o quanto fiquei feliz com seu comentário. Tive que te dar esse capitulo de presente então espero que goste. Bjos

**Paah Mary Von Black**: Eles dormiram mas o dia (ou dias) seguinte não foi nada legal. Uma hora eles se acertam, será? Bjos

**witchysha**: Os seu elogios são igual de mãe não contam, mas mesmo assim obrigada, fico feliz em saber que você está gostando. Eu tambem te amo muito e estou morrendo de saudades. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	10. Construindo a Justiça Parte 1

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado

* * *

N/A: Esse não tem dono por enquanto, lá em baixo eu explico.

* * *

Capitulo 10 – Construindo a Justiça (Parte 1)

Alice passou os próximos dias tentando não contratar um assassino de aluguel e acabar de vez com Jasper.

_Ele estaria morto e eu seria presa, melhor um torturador e deixá-lo sofrer bastante_. Ela pensava em quanto tentava trabalhar.

- Alice – Martha a chamou da porta – Carina pediu para avisar que todos as pessoas da lista para a festa do palácio de justiça confirmaram presença.

- Isso é ótimo. Martha me faz um favor se meu pai precisar de mim diga a ele que fui comprar um vestido para festa, ainda não tenho nenhum – Alice falou já se levantando e pegando o casaco e a bolsa – E ligue para o Sr. Marks e peça um novo relatório das obras dos galpões o que ele me mandou não estava completo.

- Claro Alice, você volta para o escritório hoje?

- Não vou direto para casa. Obrigada Martha – Ela falou de dentro do elevador.

- Rose perguntou de você no ultimo jantar – Bella falou do lado de fora do provador para Alice.

- E o que você disse para ela?

- O que você pediu para falar que estava muito ocupada e iria quando desse visitá-los.

- E ela?

- Não acreditou muito. Eu acho que você deveria contar para ela e acabar logo com isso.

Nesse instante Alice saiu do provador usando um vestido longo preto.

- Você enlouqueceu? Eu falo o que? Rose querida eu dormi com o seu irmão quando tava bêbada e depois ele me chamou de prostituta - Alice falou olhando para Bella – O que você acha?

- Você não precisa ser tão direta com ela assim.

Alice a olhava como se fosse uma débil mental.

- Eu to falando do vestido, Bella. É claro que eu não falaria isso assim para a Rose, mesmo se fosse contar pra ela coisa que eu não vou.

- Ah ficou bonito mas porque você não vai contar?

- Eu não gostei – Alice falou voltando para o provador – Eu não vou contar pra ela pelo simples fato que não quero acabar com uma família, porque se a Rose sabe o que o irmão fez vai ficar do meu lado e cortar relação com o porco machista.

- Ainda acho que você deveria contar – Bella falou baixo.

- Chega de falar disso ou qualquer outro assunto que envolva o porco machista – Alice falou colocando só a cabeça para fora do provador.

- Tudo bem. Você pagou a conta de luz?

- Podemos não falar de assuntos chatos?

- Alice eu não posso acreditar que você não pagou.

- Eu tenho lá culpa se só lembro que to sem luz quando chego em casa de noite? Eu acho que esse é o escolhido – Falou saindo do provador – O que acha?

- Ficou lindo.

- Eu gostei, definitivamente verde é minha cor – Ela falou sorrindo satisfeita – Próxima parada sapatos.

Bella gemeu com idéia de comprar sapatos com a Alice.

_Ela não vai mais sair da loja_.

O dia da festa chegou e Alice acordou bem cedo. Esse era o dia em que o mundo veria todo o seu brilhantismo como arquiteta.

_A festa vai ser um sucesso total_. Pensou saindo de casa. Tinha marcado hora no salão para o dia todo, faria tudo que tinha direito e estaria fabulosa na festa.

A entrada do museu da arte moderna, onde seria a festa, esta em polvorosa. Vários repórteres e fotógrafos, pessoas famosas e importantes.

Alice desceu do carro e entrou no museu muitas cabecas giraram para estava muito feliz e um pouco nervosa o evento tinha recebido mais atenção que esperava e todos estavam ali para conhecer seu projeto.

_Esse noite é sua Alice_.

Ela logo avistou seu pai e sua mãe conversando com o prefeito e esposa.

- Boa noite – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Boa noite Alice – Carlisle falou também sorrindo – Prefeito Mayers esta é a arquiteta responsável pelo projeto Alice Cullen - Ele falou a apresentando.

- È um prazer conhecer uma mulher tão talentosa quanto você Alice. Posso te chamar de Alice certo? – o prefeito falou estendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Claro que sim – Ela falou pegando sua mão e sorrindo – O prazer é todo meu Sr. E obrigada por comparecer a festa.

- Eu não perderia o lançamento do ano, perderia?

Alice apenas sorriu para o homem. Uma pessoa o chamou e ele pediu licença e se afastou com a esposa.

- Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você filha – Esme falou dando um sorriso enorme para a filha.

- Obrigada mãe – Ela disse também sorrindo.

- Richard Burdett está aqui já conversamos e ele quer conhecê-la – Carlisle falou para a filha.

- Ele veio? Ótimo eu vou procurá-lo e me apresentar – Alice se afastou dos pais e começou a andar pela festa e viu Bella conversando com Rose.

- Você veio – Falou dando uma abraço na cunhada.

- Eu não perderia por nada essa festa – Rose falou sorrindo.

- Mesmo fazendo Emmett ligar para a sogra de cinco em cinco minutos perguntando de Michael – Bella falou tirando sarro da amiga.

- Quando você tiver um filho e se separar dele pela primeira vez nós conversamos – Ela falou para Bella fingindo irritação – E você senhorita onde andou que não tem mais tempo de visitar a família – Perguntou para Alice, que olhou aflita para Bella.

- Eu estive ocupada ou você acha que uma festa como essa se organiza sozinha?

Rose a olhou desconfiada mas resolveu não falar mais no assunto.

- Eu não acredito que ele veio com essa aproveitadora – Rose falou olhando para a porta

- Quem? – Alice e Bella falaram ao mesmo tempo se virando para olhar de quem Rose falava.

- Meu irmão e a galinha que está envolta do pescoço dele.

Alice mudou a cara na hora. _Hoje é meu dia e nada vai estragar isso_. Voltou a sorrir.

- Ela é bonita – Bella comentou.

- É uma vadia, isso sim. Nem sei porque ele trouxe ela – Rose falou furiosa, não gostava nada da ex namorada do irmão.

- Ela não é famosa ou alguma coisa assim – Bella perguntou tentando reconhecer a mulher.

- Ela ficou famosa por ser uma vadia.

- Eles se merecem – Alice falou pra si mas Rose a ouviu.

- O que você disse? – Perguntou confusa.

- Só disse que ela foi pega na cama com alguém não foi? – Falou tentando despistar.

- Exatamente. O nome dela é Maria, ela estava naquele escândalo que envolveu o embaixador da Inglaterra.

- Eu lembro disso – Bella finalmente se lembrou de onde tinha visto a mulher.

- Meninas eu acabei de ver o Richard Burnett vou atrás dele tenho que me apresentar – Alice falou se afastando para evitar ficar na presença de Jasper caso ele decidisse falar com a irmã

- Sr. Burnett? – Ela falou para o homem que estava de costas.

- Sim

- Eu gostaria de me apresentar. Sou Alice Cullen responsável pelo projeto do palácio – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Claro, é uma prazer conhecê-la, srta Cullen – Ele falou estendo a mão – Devo dizer que estou muito impressionado com o seu projeto.

Alice sorriu ainda mais.

- Fico feliz em saber que o maior arquiteto de nossa era ache isso.

- Obrigado, mas se você se refere a mim devo dizer que está exagerando.

- O sr é o responsável por deixar Londres pronta para as olimpíadas e está fazendo um trabalho excelente te asseguro que não é exagero.

- Se você está me elogiando devo fazer o mesmo. Digo que o projeto que conheci aqui esta noite está totalmente de acordo com o que acredito que a arquitetura deve ser, um belo prédio não é nada se não condiz com a cidade que está inserido. Seu projeto foi feito para esta cidade não caberia em nenhuma outra.

- Muito obrigada Sr. Burdett.

- Por favor me chame de Richard, e eu gostaria de conversar com você alguns detalhes do projeto se não se importar.

- Adoraria.

- Então vamos para perto da maquete.

- Claro.

Os dois conversaram olhando a maquete. O arquiteto fazia perguntas de como Alice idealizou varias coisas e ela as respondia com muito orgulho como alguém que fala de um filho. Ela recebeu vários elogios ficando cada vez mais feliz.

- Alice devo dizer mais uma vez que estou impressionado, você foi brilhante nesse projeto. Meus parabéns.

- Obrigada

- Quando voltar a cidade gostaria de encontrá-la novamente para podermos conversar mais. É sempre bom ficar um contato com a geração seguinte da sua.

- Claro Richard eu adoraria, tenho várias perguntas sobre suas projetos para Londres.

- Responderei cada uma delas com muita satisfação.

- Com licença – Carlisle os interrompeu – Alice precisamos de você, vamos fazer o lançamento oficial agora.

- Claro, com licença Richard.

- Toda Alice e te prometo conversaremos mais.

Ela apenas sorriu e se afastou com o pai para perto do palco onde o prefeito já os esperava.

- Boa noite a todos – o prefeito falou ao microfone – Estamos aqui para comemorar a inicio de um projeto que vai marcar gerações desta cidade e eu não poderia estar mais satisfeito em saber que meu legado para esta cidade será tão magnífica construção. Que não seria nada sem o brilhantismo de uma jovem arquiteta. Alice Cullen – Todos aplaudiram e Alice ficou ainda mais feliz sua carreira tinha dado um passo que jamais seria esquecido – Obrigado a todos os presentes e aproveitem a festa.

- Obrigada sr. Prefeito – Alice o agradeceu depois do discurso.

- Só disse o que todos sabem Alice.

Eles desceram do palco e os músicos voltaram a tocar.

Alice procurou mais uma vez os amigos e os encontrou conversando perto do projeto.

- Que diria que a menor dos Cullen ia se tornar tão grande – Emmett falou rindo para a irmã.

- Obrigada, eu acho – Ela falou confusa.

- O prefeito tem razão Alice você é brilhante – Edward falou dando um abraço na irmã.

- E vocês são demais.

- Eu fico feliz em saber que meus galpões estão em tão boas mãos – Jasper falou atrás da Alice.

Ela se virou e colocou o sorriso mais falso que tinha. _Ninguém vai estragar minha noite nem mesmo você seu escroto_.

- Obrigada.

- Alice eu acredito que você não conheça a Maria - Ele falou as apresentando.

- Não tive o prazer – Ela falou ainda sorrindo falsamente.

- Meus parabéns seu projeto agradou a todos, inclusive um dos homens mais difíceis, o prefeito – A mulher falou sorrindo.

_Meu deus que vadia aposto que ela sabe muito bem como agradar o prefeito_.

- Obrigada – Alice estava começando a sentir dor no rosto de tanto sorrir falsamente que decidiu virar para os amigos – Eu vou procurar algumas pessoas que quero cumprimentar, com licença.

Alice andou entre as pessoas, falando com cada uma delas e sendo muito simpática. Foi parada diversas vezes por repórteres querendo entrevistar a estrela da noite.

Muitas horas depois o salão do museu começou a esvaziar ficando apenas algumas pessoas.

Alice voltava do banheiro quando viu ninguém menos que a acompanhante de Jasper sendo engolida por um homem que Alice não conseguia dizer quem era.

_Quanta classe, depois eu sou a prostituta. Aposto que é algum político_.

Jasper estava no bar esperando sua bebida. Alice resolveu provocá-lo. _Eu vou esfolá-lo vivo Jasper pelo que me disse. Chega de fugir de um ser tão insignificante_.

- O que foi? Foi chutado porque não tem nenhum cargo político.

Continua.

* * *

N/A: Olá minhas queridas.

Decidi fazer desse dois capítulos, por três motivos primeiro que se fosse um só ele ficaria muito longo, segundo é que senão ele não ira pro ar antes do feriado como eu prometi e terceiro é que eu sou muito má e gosto de deixar todo mundo curioso. A continuação só na segunda feira mesmo.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Esse capitulo não vai ter dedicação nem vai dar pra responder mas no próximo eu respondo todo mundo e quem ganhar o capitulo ganha esse também.

Espero que me perdoem mas eu também sou filha de deus e não vejo a hora de escapar de São Paulo.

Bom feriado pra todos e feliz dia dos namorados.

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	11. Construindo a Justiça Parte 2

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado

* * *

N/A: A parte 1 e 2 que vai para a **Alice Elfa Cullen** que vai ganhar 2 capítulos porque criou um perfil só pra deixar uma review pra mim, palmas pra ela. Espero que fique feliz linda.

* * *

Capitulo 11 – Construindo a Justiça (Parte 2)

Jasper estava no bar esperando sua bebida. Alice resolveu provocá-lo. _Eu vou esfolá-lo vivo Jasper pelo que me disse. Chega de fugir de um ser tão insignificante_.

- O que foi? Foi chutado porque não tem nenhum cargo político – Alice falou provocando Jasper.

- Alice – Ele falou meio mole com ela – Eu já disse como você ta bonita?

Jasper estava visivelmente embriagado e Alice gostou da vantagem. _Tomara que você lembre de tudo amanha seu canalha_.

- Ainda não – Ela falou fazendo charme.

- Então eu digo, você é deslumbrante – Jasper falou se aproximando o que fez Alice recuar – Pensei que você tinha gostado da ultima vez que ficamos juntos.

- Eu gostei, mas tive a impressão que você não.

- Eeeeuuu, de onde você tirou isso?

- Você gostou? – Ela perguntou fazendo doce.

- E porque não gostaria, você é fantástica, sabe fazer cada coisa.

_Quase tenho dó de você, quase_.

- Que bom – Ela sorriu

- E então vamos repetir a dose? – Jasper perguntou se aproximando.

- Acho que não.

- Porque não? – Ele perguntou ofendido.

- Sabe da ultima vez você implorou e isso talvez me faria mudar de idéia.

- Você quer que eu implore? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso safado.

- De joelhos – Ela falou com ar superior apontando para o chão.

Jasper sorriu mais um vez e estava pronto para ajoelhar.

- O que você ta fazendo? – Rose perguntou olhando a cena confusa.

- Maninha eu estava conversando com a Alicinha aqui – Ele piscou para Alice e ela teve que se segurar para se manter calma.

Rose olhou para os dois sem entender.

- Você ta bêbado isso sim. Eu vou te levar pra casa agora – Rose estava com as mãos na cintura.

- Não precisa Alicinha aqui vai me levar, não vai?

_Só assim pra eu continuar com meu plano_.

- Claro. Eu já tinha me oferecido, Rose, pode ficar tranqüila – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho pode ir pra casa que nós estamos indo, também.

Jasper apenas as olhava conversar sobre seu destino.

- Tudo bem então. Boa Noite e meus parabéns novamente – Ela falou dando um abraço na cunhada – E você pare de beber e vá pra casa – falou dando bronca no irmão.

- Pode deixar maninha a Alicinha vai cuidar bem de mim.

_Você não perde por esperar_. Ela pensou, sorrindo ainda mais.

Alice se despediu do irmão e da cunhada e logo estava dentro do carro com Jasper no banco do passageiro.

- Eu nem precisei implorar – Ela falou rindo.

- Ahh não se preocupe, você vai e muito – Alice tinha planos, muitos planos e tinha certeza que Jasper não iria gostar de nenhum deles na manha seguinte.

Alice dirigiu ainda mais rápido que o normal, não via a hora de provar para Jasper que não se mexe com uma Cullen a menos que esteja preparado para pagar o preço.

- Chegamos – Ela falou sorrindo para ele.

- Porque não coloca o seu carro na garagem – Ele sugeriu tentando beijar seu pescoço.

Ela se livrou dele e parou o carro em uma vaga em frente ao prédio.

- Prefiro deixar na rua mesmo – Ela falou já descendo do carro.

Eles entraram no elevador e Jasper logo tentou beijar a Alice mas ela o empurrou.

- Você vai ter que ser muito paciente. Essa noite vai ser inesquecível mas você vai ter que fazer tudo que eu mandar.

- Sim senhora – Jasper falou tentando fazer cara de sério.

Assim que entraram no apartamento, Jasper tentou beijar Alice novamente e mais uma vez ela se esquivou dele.

- Já disse que você vai precisar de um pouquinho de paciência – Ela se aproximou para falar no seu ouvido – As coisas vão ser do meu jeito e você não vai se arrepender.

- Tudo bem, eu estou sendo paciente.

- Muito bom, então vá para o quarto tire toda a roupa e deite na cama que logo eu me junto a você.

- Não demora – Jasper falou já de costas desabotoando a camisa do smoking que estava usando.

_Você não perde por esperar_. Alice estava muito satisfeita com o rumo das coisas.

Preciso encontrar alguma coisa. Ela pensou abrindo a geladeira, mas só encontrou uma caixa de leite vencido e algumas cervejas.

_Esse homem não come._ Alice não sabia o que fazer até que lembrou que estava usando batom vermelho e ele estava na sua bolsa. Ela pegou o batom e o beijou feliz por ele ser de longa duração. _Isso vai deixar belas marcas_.

Ela pegou a echarpe que estava usando com o vestido e a rasgou em duas. _Desculpa-me linda, mas é necessário._

Foi para o quarto de Jasper, pronta para fazê-lo pagar. _Eu sou uma Cullen e uma Cullen nunca deixa barato_.

Jasper já estava deitado na cama como veio ao mundo esperando por Alice.

- Você demorou, eu já to até começando a ficar sóbrio – Ele falou rindo para ela.

Ela se apressou a amará-lo na cama.

- Pra que isso? – Ele perguntou curioso.

Ela não disse nada apenas o olhou sorrindo cheia de segundas intenções.

- Eu acho que vou gostar disso – Jasper já estava visivelmente excitado, Alice resolveu provocá-lo ainda mais.

- Eu aposto – Ela falou andando pelo quarto sensualmente – Que você está doidinho para que eu tire esse vestido – terminou enquanto abaixava o zíper do vestido.

- Não vejo a hora – Ele falou animado.

Ela sorriu para ele e abriu a porta para a varanda do quarto e encostou-se no para peito.

_Ah Jasper você é tão clichê._

- Eu vou gostar muito de resultado dessa noite – Ela ainda sorria voltando para o quarto.

- Eu também, mas agora você poderia se juntar a mim aqui na cama – Jasper falou mais excitado ainda.

Alice apenas sorriu e entrou no seu closet.

_Uma gravata preciso de uma gravata_. Ela pegou a gravata mais cara que encontrou e voltou para o quarto.

- Pra que isso? Eu já to amarrado – Ele falou rindo.

Alice riu e se posicionou com as pernas uma de cada lado de Jasper e sentou bem acima da sua ereção.

- Agora eu gostei – Ele falou animado.

- E vai gostar ainda mais – Ela se abaixou e falou no seu ouvido.

Alice pegou a gravata de Jasper e com ela tampou sua boca, ele a olhou sem entender.

- Você vai gostar prometo – Ela sorria ainda mais.

Alice saiu de cima de Jasper que a essa altura já estava mais sóbrio e começou a se dar conta que estava amarrado e nu com a mulher que tinha chamado de fácil.

_Acho que isso não vai ser nada bom_. Aos poucos a consciência de Jasper foi voltando, mas já era tarde de mais não poderia fazer nada.

- Alice – Ele falou com a voz abafada pela gravata.

- Hum? – Ela o olhou sorrindo e abrindo o batom.

- O que você vai fazer? – Ele perguntou já assustado. Alice percebeu que ele estava praticamente sóbrio.

Escreveu no seu peito com o batom o mais rápido que pode e sentou ao seu lado na cama com as pernas cruzadas.

- Alice.

- Jasper Jasper Jasper – Ela falou vagarosamente sorrindo - Sabe você devia ter ouvido aquele ditado, quem mexe com fogo acaba se queimando – Ela falou rindo.

- Me solta – Ele falou já se desesperando.

- Claro que eu solto que tipo de pessoa você pensa que eu sou? – Ela falou fingindo-se de ofendida – Mas só quando eu quiser – Ela riu ainda mais e levantou da cama e saiu do quarto.

Jasper tentou gritar, mas a sua voz estava sendo abafada pela gravata.

- Porque você ta tentando gritar? – Alice perguntou quando voltou para o quarto com o celular na mão.

- O que você vai fazer? – Jasper estava um pouco mais aliviado por Alce não ter voltado com uma faca.

- Sabe esses celulares de hoje em dia são maravilhosos, vem com câmeras fotográficas super potentes – A cada palavra de Alice, Jasper se assustava ainda mais – Quando eu fui comprar esse aqui fiquei me perguntando pra que uma câmera fotográfica tão potente em um celular. Agora eu sei a resposta – Ela falou tirando uma foto com o celular – Porque tem momentos que simplesmente tem que ser guardados.

- O que você vai fazer com essa foto? – Jasper estava apavorado.

- O que eu vou fazer com essas fotos você quer dizer – Falou tirando mais fotos dele – Ainda não sei mas assim que decidir você vai saber, pode ter certeza – Ela sorria ainda mais.

- Não faz isso – Jasper sentia uma mistura de raiva e medo – Você é uma maluca sabia disso?

- Não é uma coisa boa ofender a única pessoa que pode te desamarrar – Ela falou fazendo cara de anjo.

- Alice por favor me solta.

- Eu disse que você ainda imploraria essa noite, não disse – Alice se sentia vitoriosa – Mas vai ter que fazer mais que isso se realmente quiser sair dessa cama anda hoje.

- Você não vai me deixar aqui.

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso. Alias eu estou pensando, já ta tarde e você provavelmente quer dormir eu também estou super cansada. Então que tal se eu voltar amanha e a gente termina nossa conversinha, ou talvez eu mande a Rose aqui pra te ver.

- Você não vai fazer isso.

- Eu tenho o pressentimento que ela vai adorar ver o irmãozinho, nu e rotulado de 'descartável'. Ah e mais uma coisa esse batom é de longa duração então se eu fosse você ficaria um bom tempo se mostrar o peito por ai, afinal pode pegar mal pra você.

- Alice não vai embora – Jasper estava quase suplicando.

- Não vai gritar o resto da noite, porque amanha alem de humilhado ainda vai esta rouco – Alice falou dando um selinho em Jasper e saindo do quarto – Bons sonhos.

* * *

N/A: Olá minhas flores.

Desculpa pela demora, esse capitulo foi muito difícil de sair, mas espero que vocês gostem porque eu sei que o Jasper não gostou nada nada. Mas quem gostaria de passar a noite amarrado.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Gente ta ficando complicado responder todo mundo aqui então me digam o que vocês acham: Preferem que eu continue aqui eu que passe a responder por email, o que a maioria quiser eu vou fazer.

Vamos as respostas:

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Assim eu não me agüento de felicidade, você realmente se cadastrou para me deixar reviews? Só pro isso você vai ganhar dois capítulos de presente, espero que goste. Jasper é tudo de bom sem duvidas. Alice acabou com ele, mas você vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho pra ver a cara dele. Alice é má, muito má. Bjos

**Mari. b. Cullen**: O Jasper foi um canalha e merece tudo que a Alice fizer com ele. E quanto ao namorado não posso te ajudar muito já que to solteira também...Espero que goste do capitulo. Bjos

**Lilith Mah Cullen**: Que bom que seu computa voltou. O Jasper já teve o que mereceu, vai passar a noite amarrado, acho muito bom...rsrsrsrs. Acho que o James não vai aparecer mais, mas quem sabe o futuro a deus pertence. Mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos

**Hollidaay'**: Que bom que você gostou do presente, fico feliz. Eu só não fiz a Alice jogar nada nele porque já cansei dela jogando coisas um tapa de vez em quando faz bem...rsrsrsrs. Eu também fiquei com raiva dele mas Alice sabe se vingar muito bem. Espero que goste da vingança da Alice. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Ele é realmente um porco machista, mas teve o que mereceu. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: E já disse que adoro você? Eu já disse que fico mais que feliz com suas reviews? Então tudo verdade, você é demais. E saber que você perde noites de sono por minha causa me deixa muito feliz e preocupada. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Ta ai a segunda parte antes que o seu computa entre em depressão...rsrsrsrs. Espero que goste. Bjos

**Andy Cullen Halliwell**: Tudo bem desde que você esteja lendo e gostando já é o suficiente pra mim. Obrigada. Espero que goste do capitulo. Bjos

**Tiapastelera**: Não precisa mais fazer nada com ele Alice já se vingou. Eu gosto de deixar todo mundo na expectativa, você viu como eu terminei esse capitulo, muito cruel. Quem sabe mais pra frente você ganha outro capitulo. Obrigada. E ta ai a continuação pra você. Bjos

**JoyceFlexa**: Ela não o machucou fisicamente mas como ele vai olhar pra ela sabendo que ela tem fotos muito comprometedoras, vamos ter que esperar pra ver...A Maria é só um passa tempo sem importância. Eu vou ler sua fic sinceramente não consigo ver o Jasper um lolito. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**Paah Mary Von Black**: Obrigada pelos elogios e eu espero que você goste da vingança da Alice e se você tiver duvidas ela vai sim deixar ele amarado a noite toda. Bjos

**SAMsamCullen**: Fico feliz de saber que você gostou. Ta continuada. Bjos

**Kah Reche**: Seja bem vinda querida. Ele teve o que mereceu, adoro... Obrigada pelos elogios. Espero que goste do capitulo. Bjos

**Mari P. B'b**: Alice é demais e Jasper pagou e pagou caro. Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**andrezza**: Que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse também. Bjos

Tudo respondido (se eu esqueci alguém pode me xingar que no próximo eu respondo)

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	12. Some times you have to be a bitch

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado

* * *

N/A:. Eu fiquei com vergonha de dar esse capitulo amostra grátis pra alguém, então se considerem todas vencedoras dele.

* * *

Capitulo 12 – Some times you have to be a bitch.

Alice acordou cedo e saiu de casa para ir ao apartamento de Jasper. _Uma noite é suficiente_. Ela lembrou, rindo, da posição que o deixou na noite passada.

- Alice? – Bella a chamou quando ela estava trancando a porta do apartamento.

- Bom dia Bella – Ela falou sorridente para a cunhada.

- Bom dia, mas porque todo esse bom humor? – Bella perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Digamos que minha noite ontem foi mais que espetacular – Ela falou quando já andavam para o elevador – E você onde vai tão cedo?

- Na padaria comprar pão pro café da manhã.

- Assim você vai deixar meu irmão mal acostumado.

- Ele merece – Ela falou sorrindo abobalhada.

- Me poupe dos detalhes, eu já tenho imagens demais de vocês dois na minha cabeça – Alice falou erguendo aos mãos e tampando os ouvidos.

- Eu só ia dizer que ele merece por ser um noivo incrível.

- Sei. Mas falando em noivo, quando vocês vão marcar a festa de noivado?

- Ainda não sei, mas Edward quer ir na casa dos seus pais e pedir para sua mãe organizar tudo, ela realmente leva jeito para essas coisas.

- Eu ajudaria mas minha vida está mais que atolada.

- Eu sei por isso que nem te pedi e falando nisso você pagou a conta de luz? – Quando Bella terminou de falar as portas do elevador se abriram no térreo.

- Esqueci mas segunda eu pago sem falta. Beijinhos eu tenho que ir – Alice falou de dentro do elevador.

- Onde você está indo essa hora afinal de contas?

- Digamos que eu tenha que desfazer alguns nós.

Bella não entendeu mas resolveu não perguntar.

- Então tchau.

- Tchau querida – Alice falou antes da porta do elevador fechar.

Alice dirigiu calmamente parando em uma cafeteria para comprar café e alguma coisa para comer.

Ela entrou no apartamento de Jasper usando a chave que tinha pego na noite anterior. Antes de ir para o quarto passou na cozinha e jogou fora o copo de café vazio.

Quando entrou no quarto viu que Jasper estava dormindo, sentou na beira da cama e ficou o olhando e esperando ele acordar por conta própria.

_Eu quase tenho pena de você_. Ela pensou olhando o seu corpo. _É realmente uma pena você ser assim tão babaca, um desperdício eu diria_. Ela pensava enquanto os seus olhos passeavam pelo corpo nu de Jasper.

- Gosta do que você vê? – Jasper falou, com a voz abafada, assim que acordou e notou que Alice o olhava.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e sorriu mostrando os dentes.

- Pena que você não vale o chão que pisa.

- Vai me soltar agora? – Ele perguntou a olhando.

- Não sei, você promete se comportar quando eu fizer? – Ela falou fazendo cara de anjo e tirando a gravata da boca dele.

No momento que Jasper se viu sem a mordaça esticou o rosto dolorido de ter passado a noite amarado.

- Alice me solta.

- Fica calminho que eu solto – Ela falou se movimentando para soltar a mão dele que estava mais próxima de si – Você não deveria ter forçado os pulsos tanto pra tentar se soltar olha como você ficou marcado.

- Você não deveria ter me deixado assim a noite toda – Jasper falou deixando sua mão cair assim que ela o soltou – Porque você fez isso? O que eu fiz nem foi tão grave assim pra merecer ficar amarado a noite toda – Ele perguntou tentando entender.

- Some times you have to be a bitch – Ela falou mais consigo mesma que com Jasper - Você não deveria ter me chamado de fácil– Ela falou desfazendo o outro nó – Então acho que estamos quites.

Ele se levantou da cama andou em direção ao banheiro.

- Ainda não – Ele falou antes de entrar no banheiro.

- Pra mim sim – Alice falou consigo mesma.

Ela tinha se cansado dessa jogo de gato e rato e decidiu dar um basta, hoje seria a ultima vez.

Alice deixou a quarto assim que ouviu o chuveiro ligando.

- Isso acaba aqui, Jasper – Ela falou saindo do apartamento.

* * *

N/A: Olá garotada.

Capitulo amostra grátis porque ele tinha que acabar aqui e como eu sou super legal ainda hoje vai ter mais um, só porque esse nem conta como capitulo. Já está escrito então logo mais eu posto enquanto isso fiquem na imaginação do que vai acontecer.

Como ninguém fez objeção alguma eu vou seguir com as respostas aqui mesmo.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**Hollidaay'**: Não liga não todo mundo gosta de um bom barraco...rsrsrsrs. Bem feito pra ele, mas vamos ver como essa história se desenrola. Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bjos

**Mari. b. Cullen**: Que bom que gostou. Ta continuada. Bjos

**Paah Mary Von Black**: Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bjos

**Tiapastelera**: Eu fico feliz que você esteja gostando. Agora que você escreveu ela existe...rsrsrsrs. Obrigada por sempre ler. Bjos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Que bom que gostou dos presentes, fico feliz. Que foto você vai colocar no orkut? Obrigada sempre. Bjos

**Kah Reche**: Ele mereceu tudinho mesmo. Fico feliz em saber que você está gostando. Ta ai a continuação pra você. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Ela é demais, adoro. Ta ai mais para você espero que goste. Bjos

**Mari P. B'b**: Que bom que gostou fico feliz. Ela é demais mesmo. Espero que goste dessa capitulo. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Fico super feliz em saber que está gostando. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**JoyceFlexa**: Que bom que gostou, mas não chama de tia que eu pego mal...rsrsrsrs Brincadeira pode chamar como quiser mesmo eu não sendo tão velha assim. Eu li a sua sim e deixei uma review, não sei se você viu, eu realmente não reconheço aquele Jasper. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Você sempre me deixa muito feliz com os elogios as bobagens que eu escrevo. Obrigada sempre sempre. Ta ai a continuação pra você. Bjos.

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	13. No escuro todo gato é pardo Parte 1

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado

* * *

N/A:. Gente atingimos 100 reviews e eu fico mais que feliz com todas vocês mas como tinha que escolher alguém pra ganhar o capitulo, ele vai de presente para a **Mih Brandon Cullen** a review de numero 100. Espero que goste querida.

* * *

Capitulo 13 - No escuro todo gato é pardo (Parte 1).

Alice passou os dias seguintes atolada trabalho, não saia do escritório para nada. Chegando ao ponto de Rosalie ir visitá-la com Michael.

- Porque você só vive enfiada nesse lugar, agora? – Ela perguntou passando o filho para o colo da madrinha.

- Eu estou cheia de trabalho pra fazer, depois do lançamento do palácio de justiça, as coisas por aqui realmente apertaram – Ela falou passando a mão no rosto do afilhado.

- Eu sei, mas bem que você poderia arrumar um tempinho pra ir lá em casa. Você parou de frequentar minha casa de uma vez por todas – Rose falou magoada.

- Não fale assim, eu realmente ando sem tempo, nem minha mãe eu tenho visto e olha que ela vem ao escritório dia sim dia não para almoçar com meu pai – Alice falou olhando para Rose tentando se desculpar.

- Tudo bem, mas a gente sente sua falta e se continuar assim Michael nem vai te reconhecer mais – Rose falou olhando o filho brincar com a caneta da madrinha.

- Isso nunca. Eu prometo que vou começar a delegar funções por aqui e assim vou ter mais tempo pra todos vocês – Ela falou olhando para o afilhado preocupada com a chance dele não reconhecê-la.

- Na festa de noivado você vai?

- Claro que eu vou. Nem acredito que já é semana que vem parece que foi ontem mesmo que eu falei com a Bella a respeito e ela nem tinha idéia de que dia seria – Alice sorria junto com Michael – Ele ta tão grande.

- Eles crescem rápido nessa idade – Rose falou também sorrindo – E o tempo passa voando dá pra imaginar que ele já esta com 11 meses?

- Verdade! – Alice a olhou espantada – Logo vamos ter que fazer a festa de um ano.

- Eu já comecei a planejar tudo, quero que seja uma festa bem grande, mesmo o Emmett achando isso uma bobagem já que ele não vai se lembrar de nada – Rose falou revirando os olhos.

- O meu irmão é um tonto, Michael pode até não se lembrar de nada mas vai ter as fotos.

- Exatamente meu argumento.

- Nossa como o tempo passa – Alice falou olhando, novamente, o afilhado.

- Logo ele vai estar indo pra faculdade e a gente nem vai perceber.

- Ta maluca? Isso significa que eu vou esta velha o suficiente para ter um afilhado na faculdade. Vamos aproveitar o presente e deixar o futuro para depois – Alice falou rindo.

- Tudo bem eu concordo afinal eu seria velha o suficiente para ter uma filho na faculdade – Rose falou também rindo – O meu irmão perguntou de você ontem - falou mudando de assunto.

- Porque? – Alice perguntou confusa, achava que Jasper não queria vê-la nem pintada de ouro em sua frente depois de ter passado a noite amarrado.

- Eu também fiquei confusa, pensei que vocês se odiavam mas claramente estava errada – Rose falou sorrindo para Alice.

- Você não estava errada, mas o que ele queria saber? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Ficou interessada? – Rose perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Só quero saber o que andam falando de mim por ai – Ela falou dando de ombros.

- Ele só queria saber porque você anda tão sumida – Rose falou dando um brinquedo para Michael.

- E o que isso interessa a ele? – Alice perguntou ainda mais confusa.

- Não sei, mas se você me contar o que aconteceu no dia da festa quando você o levou pra casa eu possa te ajudar a entender – Rose falou jogando verde, já que tinha certeza que alguma coisa tinha acontecido entro o irmão e a cunhada.

- Não aconteceu nada – Alice falou dando de desentendida – Eu só dei uma carona.

- Tem certeza que foi realmente só isso? – Perguntou não desistindo de saber a verdade – E na festa de aniversário dele? A Bella falou que viu vocês dois juntos e depois desapareceram – Rose queria esclarecer aquela história a muito tempo mas nunca encontrava a oportunidade ideal.

- Credo, porque você ta desenterrando o passado desse jeito? Isso aconteceu a um século atrás,e a Bella também ta me saindo uma boa fofoqueira isso sim – Alice falou tentando evitar o assunto.

- Nem tente, hoje você vai me contar tudo que está acontecendo entre você e meu irmão – Rose falou ligeiramente brava, odiava ser contrariada.

- Tudo bem – Alice falou se rendendo, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que contar tudo para Rose – O que você quer saber?

- Pra começar o que aconteceu na festa de aniversário de Jasper, depois daquela festa você estava agindo muito estranha com ele.

- A gente ficou bêbado por causa de uma jogo estúpido que ele criou e depois acabamos dormindo juntos – Alice falou tudo de uma vez.

Rose a olhava sem saber o que falar, tinha certeza que alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre os dois mas nunca imaginaria que eles tivessem dormido juntos.

- Então realmente não era ódio – Ela falou rindo para a cunhada.

- Claro que é ódio caso contrário ele não teria em tratado como uma prostituta depois – Depois que Alice falou é que percebeu que a cunhada não poderia saber dessa parte.

- Ele fez o que? – Rose perguntou furiosa.

- Nada esquece o que eu disse – Alice falou tentando desviar o assunto.

- Esqueço uma pinóia, pode me contar exatamente o que ele fez – Rose estava ainda mais brava.

- Rose nem se preocupa com isso eu já dei o troco nele.

- Agora eu quero saber o que ele disse e como exatamente você deu o troco nele – Rose falou olhando Alice.

- Rose eu realmente acho que você não quer saber os detalhes disso tudo – Alice tentou mais uma vez não contar tudo para a cunhada.

- Fala logo – Rose falou simplesmente.

- Tudo bem, mas a ignorância é sempre a melhor forma de sabedoria.

Rose a olhou como se fosse uma débil mental.

- Pare de enrolar, Alice e fala de uma vez.

Alice contou tudo que Jasper falou para ela no café sem deixar nenhum detalhe de fora incluindo o fato que ela arrancou o retrovisor do carro dele.

Quando ela terminou Rose estava chocada.

- Eu não acredito nisso – Ela falou de depois começou a rir.

- Rose eu não acho que o fato do seu irmão ser um porco machista e ter me tratado com uma prostituta, seja motivo de risadas – Ela olhava confusa para a cunhada que ainda ria.

- Me desculpa, é que você realmente deve ter mexido com ele, pra justificar tudo isso – Rose falou parando de rir.

Alice a olhava ainda mais confusa.

- Eu explico – Rose falou se ajeitando no sofá onde elas estavam sentadas – Eu acho que ele realmente sente alguma coisa por você, mas quando você agiu tão indiferente a ele depois que vocês passaram a noite juntos, o orgulho dele ficou ferido e acredite Jasper é um homem muito orgulhoso. Por isso ele te tratou da forma que tratou.

Alice olhava a cunhada como se ela tivesse crescido duas cabeças bem na sua frente.

- Você enlouqueceu? – Ela perguntou tentando entender – Onde já se viu tratar alguém como uma prostituta quando se gosta dela?

- Ele simplesmente agiu da única forma que conhecia. Rebaixou quem o tinha rebaixado pra consertar o orgulho ferido – Rose falou dando de ombros – Qual é, isso é psicologia básica e eu sei que você teve essa matéria na faculdade.

- Você realmente acha que eu prestei alguma atenção na matéria de psicologia? – Alice falou mas logo retornou ao assunto – Mas como é possível ele gostar de mim quando na verdade a gente se odeia desde a primeira vez que cruzamos caminho?

- Não sei, mas você conhece aquele ditado que o amor e o ódio são sentimentos muito próximos?

- Vai com calma – Alice falou levantando as mãos – Não vamos falar de amor ainda.

- Tudo bem mas eu conheço meu irmão e sei como ele se comporta. E você ainda não me contou como se vingou dele – Rose falou lembrando que queria saber da vingança da Alice.

- Acho melhor eu te mostrar do que falar – Alice falou pegando o celular em cima da mesa em frente ao sofá.

Ela escolheu a foto que fosse menos constrangedora e virou a tela para Rose.

Quando Rose colocou os olhos na foto sua boca abriu imediatamente.

- O que você escreveu nele? – Ela perguntou ainda chocada.

- Descartável – Alice falou envergonhada.

Rose não resistiu e caiu na gargalhada, assustando Michael e estava

engatinhando no tapete perto delas. Essa não era definitivamente a reação que Alice esperava.

- Desculpa – Rose falou em meio a risadas – Mas quanto tempo você o manteve amarrado?

- A noite toda, eu voltei no outro dia de manhã para soltá-lo – Isso fez Rose rir ainda mais.

- Isso vai ser uma ótima história pra contar nos jantares de família.

Alice a olhou chocada.

- Você não vai contar isso pra ninguém – Ela pediu quase suplicando.

- E do que me adianta ter uma informação dessas e não poder espalhar por ai – Rose falou ainda rindo.

- Rose, por favor – Alice pediu – E que irmã você é, eu aqui achando que você iria surtar mas você só fica rindo da desgraça do próprio irmão.

- O que eu posso fazer se essa foi a coisa mais engraçada que eu poderia saber sobre o meu irmão? Mas pode ficar tranqüila que eu não vou contar pra ninguém – Rose a tranqüilizou.

- Obrigada – Alice falou aliviada.

- Mas quando você vai admitir que também gosta do meu irmão – Rose falou parando de rir e encarando Alice.

- Eu...o...você...pirou? – Alice gaguejou confusa com a pergunta repentina.

- Eu..vou..voc – Rose falou imitando a cunhada e rindo em seguida – Porque você ficou tão nervosa com a minha pergunta?

- Porque é um absurdo – Alice finalmente conseguiu falar.

- Então você não está apaixonada pelo meu irmão? – Rose perguntou descrente.

- Claro que não – Alice respondeu imediatamente.

- Tudo bem então – Rose falou sem se convencer – Olha está tarde eu vou pra casa com Michael, a gente te espera em breve para uma visita – Ela se levantou e pegou as coisas e Michael no colo e se despediu de Alice.

Alice deu um beijo no afilhado e na cunhada.

- Quando você resolver admitir pode me ligar – Rose falou antes de sair pela porta, deixando Alice cheia de coisas na cabeça para trás.

Alice transferiu várias obrigações para outras pessoas na empresa e na semana seguinte as coisas estavam muito mais tranqüilas.

- Martha, eu vou sair porque tenho que fazer algumas coisas na rua e não volto mais hoje. Qualquer coisa me liga no celular – Ela falou para a secretária.

- Claro, Alice – Martha respondeu sorrindo.

- Obrigada – Alice falou entrando no elevador.

Alice saiu do prédio da Cullen decidida a organizar sua vida que tinha ficado uma bagunça nas ultimas semanas.

Chegou ao shopping e parou para decidir o que fazer primeiro, quando viu um vestindo na vitrine próxima de si.

_Eu preciso mesmo de uma roupa para a festa de noivado_. Ela pensou tentando aliviar sua consciência por deixar de fazer coisas mais importantes como pagar a conta de luz. _Eu só vou experimentar e depois vou pagar aquela conta de uma vez por todas, antes que a Bella me mate por continuar a usar seu chuveiro_.

Mas Alice acabou ficando na loja duas horas sem sair um minuto, quando finalmente estava pronta para deixar a loja seu celular tocou.

- Alô – Ela atendeu equilibrando as sacolas em um único braço.

- Alô, Alice? – O homem do outro lado da linha falou.

- Sim, quem fala?

- Olá, Alice aqui é o Richard – Alice reconheceu na hora o arquiteto que conheceu na festa da lançamento.

-Olá Richard, que prazer falar com você – Ela o cumprimentou sorrindo.

- O prazer é todo meu Alice – Ele falou depois dela – Eu gostaria de te fazer um convite de ultima hora.

- Eu não sabia que você estava na cidade.

- Eu estou mas só fico até amanhã. Por isso o convite de ultima hora, sequer achei que teria tempo. Gostaria de jantar com você hoje se for possível ?

Alice sorriu com o convite.

- Eu adoraria Richard.

- Ótimo, desde que eu não esteja atrapalhando nenhum compromisso seu.

- Não claro que não. Eu já estou na rua mesmo, onde posso te encontrar para jantarmos?

- Pode ser aqui no restaurante do hotel, se você não se importar, as 20h.

- Perfeito, qual hotel você está hospedado?

- No Hotel Vivança.

- Eu sei qual é.

- Ótimo, ficarei te esperando.

- Ok – Ela falou e esperou ele desligar para fechar o celular.

Alice foi rapidamente para casa para trocar de roupa, não iria a um jantar com Richard Burdett sem antes se arrumar.

Ela resolveu tomar uma banho rápido, e precisou bater na casa da sua vizinha favorita.

- Oi Bella, só vou tomar um banho rápido – Ela falou entrando na apartamento assim que Bella abriu a porta.

- Porque você abriu a porta? – Edward reclamou do sofá.

- Para de ser chato – Alice falou irritada para o irmão – A Bella ta fazendo um favor para uma amiga necessitada.

- Alice você me prometeu que pagaria a conta hoje – Bella falou se sentando no sofá ao lado do noivo.

- Surgiu um compromisso – Alice falou no meio da caminho para o banheiro.

- Porque você abriu a porta? – Edward repetiu a pergunta para Bella.

- Se eu não abrisse ela entraria de qualquer jeito, ela ainda tem aquela chave – Bella respondeu dando de ombros.

- Você ainda não tirou a chave dela? – Edward perguntou indignado.

- E alguém consegue tirar alguma coisa da Alice?

- Você tem razão – Edward falou voltando sua atenção para a televisão.

Trinta minutos depois Alice saiu do banheiro pronta para o jantar.

- Se seu banho rápido demora meia hora eu que não quero te esperar quando for tomar um demorado – Edward falou sem olhar a irmã.

- Eu também te amo, Ed – Alice falou saindo da apartamento – Obrigada Bella – Ela gritou já quase fora.

- Paga a conta – Bella lembrou mais um vez.

Alice dirigiu para o hotel onde Richard estava hospedado e entregou as chaves do carro para o manobrista.

- Boa noite – O porteiro a cumprimentou.

- Boa noite, onde fica o restaurante? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu te acompanho, senhorita.

- Obrigada.

Ele a acompanhou até a entrada do restaurante.

Alice logo viu Richard sentado no bar com um copo de uísque perto.

- Richard – Ela chamou sua atenção.

- Alice, estava te esperando – Ele falou estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la.

- Eu me atrasei? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Claro que não – Ele falou sorrindo – Nossa mesa já está pronta, vamos? – Ele apontou para uma mesa.

- Obrigada – Ela agradeceu sorrindo.

Eles logo estavam acomodados e olhando o cardápio.

- Eu não sabia que você estava na cidade – Ela falou puxado conversa.

- Eu cheguei ontem para um palestra que fui convidado, hoje deveria haver outra mas cancelaram.

- Mas então você realmente está de passagem – Ele apenas assentiu – Fico feliz que tenha se lembrado do nossa conversa no outro dia e me convidado para jantar.

- Como eu disse o prazer é todo meu, Alice, não é todos os dias que se encontra um arquiteta tão jovem e ao mesmo tempo tão talentosa – Ele falou cheio de elogios para Alice.

- Obrigada, Richard – Ela sorria abertamente.

- E na verdade eu fiz uma mágica para poder jantar com você porque tenho uma proposta pra te fazer.

Continua

* * *

N/A: Olá minhas lindas.

Primeiro de tudo, não me culpem por esse fim, a culpa é toda da minha irmã que me falou que o capitulo estava muito grande e eu deveria dividir. A segunda parte eu posto amanhã ou depois, depende de como as coisas andarem.

E o que será essa proposta. Alguém se arrisca?

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**Tiapastelera**: Eu também achei que ele seria agressivo, mas vamos ter que esperar para saber o porque de toda essa passividade. Ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**Kah Reche**: Eu também gosto desse ditado tanto que eu coloquei nesse capitulo. Obrigada linda pelos elogios eu fico muito feliz em saber o quanto você está gostando. Ta postado. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Pervertida nada, quem teria o sangue frio da Alice em olhar aquele deus grego nu e amarado e resistiria em ficar só olhando? Rsrsrsrs. Mais pra você e muito obrigada por sempre ta aqui. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Review de numero 100, você está sempre nos fatos marcantes das minhas fics primeiro foi por sua causa que eu criei a campanha e agora isso de deixar a review de numero 100. Então presente muito que merecido. Obrigada sempre por ler e deixar seus comentários eles são muito importantes pra mim. Bjos de coração.

**Milena Fernandes**: Não tenha um treco justo agora que as coisas vão ficar ainda melhores por aqui, então agüenta firme e segue em frente. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**Mari. b. Cullen**: Ta continuada espero que goste e quanto a 24 horas eu to esperando a inspiração baixar aqui no meu buraco negro mas acho que amanha vai ter capitulo novo por lá. E você também trate de continuar a sua, estou aqui morta de curiosidade. Bjos

**Mari P. B'b**: Jasper é tudo de bom, mesmo quando se comporta como uma porco machista. Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bjos.

**JoyceFlexa**: Pode chamar de tia sim é só que as vezes eu me sinto uma idosa no meio de um monte de adolescentes, mas fico feliz de ser tratada com carinho por você. Será que rende? Vamos esperar pra ver. Bjos

**Hollidaay'**: O que será que se passa na cabecinha maluca do Jasper? Vamos ter que esperar para ver. Espero que goste desse capitulo também. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	14. No escuro todo gato é pardo Parte 2

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado

* * *

N/A: Esse vai de presente para a **JoyceFlexa, **que eu adoro e não ligo nem um pouco que me chame de tia, mesmo eu nem sendo tão velha assim. Espero que goste querida.

* * *

Capitulo 14 - No escuro todo gato é pardo (Parte 2).

- E na verdade eu fiz uma mágica para poder jantar com você porque tenho uma proposta pra te fazer.

- Que tipo de proposta? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

- Uma proposta de trabalho – Ele falou a olhando nos olhos.

- Mesmo? – Ela perguntou animada.

- Sim, como você sabe as coisas apertam quando está chegando o prazo de entrega de uma obra – Alice apenas assentiu – Então e com 2012 chegando eu estou me desdobrando para deixar Londres pronta para as olimpíadas.

- E você está fazendo um trabalho incrível – Alice o elogiou.

- Obrigado, mas então a proposta é a seguinte. Eu preciso de uma arquiteta como você no meu time. O que me diz Alice de se mudar para Londres e se juntar ao time Londres 2012?

Alice ficou sem reação quando ouviu a proposta de Richard, não sabia o que dizer.

- Claro que você não viajaria imediatamente, só dentro de 3 meses, o que acredito seja mais que suficiente para organizar tudo aqui antes – Ele falou quando viu que ela estava sem reação.

- Richard esse convite é realmente incrível – Alice falou sorrindo – É o tipo de coisa que todo arquiteto sonha na vida e ainda mais um tão jovem quanto eu.

- Você é jovem porem é muito talentosa, Alice. E então o que me diz? – Ele perguntou mais um vez.

- Eu digo sim, só posso dizer sim – A sua resposta fez Richard sorrir – Eu fico honrada com o convite. Três meses são mais que suficientes para que eu organize tudo.

- Excelente, Alice. Você não precisará se preocupar com um lugar para morar, o comitê disponibiliza apartamentos para todos que estão envolvidos com os jogos.

- Isso é maravilhoso, Richard. Eu nem sei como te agradecer pelo convite – Ela falou sorrindo – Eu vou ter muitas coisas para organizar por aqui antes de partir, tenho que passar muitas coisas na Cullen para os cuidados de outras pessoas mas acredito que três meses seja suficiente pra isso.

- Você não precisa me agradecer, eu que fico feliz em ter você em minha equipe. Agora que o convite já foi feito e aceito podemos começar nosso jantar – Ele falou chamando o garçom.

Os dois jantaram e conversaram mais sobre a mudança de Alice. Ela estava feliz e um pouco nervosa ao mesmo tempo, afinal iria passar mais de dois anos morando fora do pais e alem de tudo teria de contar para seu pai que ela não faria parte da Cullen nesse tempo, mas conhecendo Carlisle como ela conhecia sabia muito bem que ele a apoiaria nessa nova empreitada não importante para sua carreira.

Alice se despediu de Richard no fim do jantar prometendo que manteria contato regularmente com ele.

Ela estava dirigindo para casa e pensando no quanto sua vida mudaria dali a três meses. _Eu vou começar com meus pais, meu pai principalmente já que ele tem que saber o quanto antes para poder encontrar alguém para me substituir, mas vou pedir que não comentem nada com meus irmãos e suas mulheres eu mesma vou dar a noticia. Claro que só vou poder falar qualquer coisa depois da festa de noivado e os outros eu posso contar depois da festa de aniversário de Michael_. Quando lembrou do afilhado o coração de Alice apertou. _Eu vou voltar sempre que der para visitá-lo dois anos é muito tempo e é capaz dele se esquecer de mim de vez._

Alice chegou em casa e começou a fazer os planos de tudo que teria que fazer antes que o dia da mudança chegar. _Eu acho que o mais importante de tudo é pagar a conta de luz. Eu vou fazer isso agora_. Ela pensou pegando o laptop e indo para a casa de Bella.

Ela tocou a campainha e Edward atendeu, e logo tentou fechar a porta.

- Vai embora Alice e deixa a gente em paz – Ele falou como se ela tivesse alguma doença contagiosa.

- Para de ser chato Edward – Ela falou empurrando a porta e entrando – Eu vim aqui para usar a Internet vou pagar aquela conta.

- O que aconteceu pra você decidir parar de enrolar com a conta? – Bella perguntou saindo da cozinha.

- Eu preciso organizar minha vida só isso – Ela falou colocando o laptop na mesa de jantar e ligando.

- Eu fico feliz em saber que vamos ter privacidade novamente – Edward falou pegando o sanduíche que Bella oferecia.

- Você tem uma casa se quer privacidade fique nela – Alice falou para irritar o irmão.

- Essa é a casa dele também, Alice – Bella falou para evitar um briga entre os dois.

- Isso ai – Ele concordou e sentou na mesa na frente da irmã.

- Qual era o compromisso que você tinha que veio aqui se arrumar? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

- Um jantar com um amigo – Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador.

- Um possível namorado? – Bella perguntou ainda mais curiosa.

- Claro que não,. Richard é um homem casado e muito bem casado – Alice falou a olhando seria.

- Richard? Eu conheço? – Bella perguntou.

- Acho que sim ele estava na festa de lançamento do palácio de justiça, ele é um arquiteto brilhante e o responsável pelas obras de Londres para as olimpíadas – Alice falou digitando no computador.

- Eu acho que eu sei quem é – Ela falou tentando se lembrar dele – Então você realmente deve ter criado uma boa impressão nesse arquiteto.

- Sim criei – Alice falou sem aprofundar o assunto, não queria contar para eles sobre a mudança – Pronto ta paga – Ela falou fechando o computador e sorrindo.

- Finalmente – Edward falou do outro lado da mesa.

Alice apenas sorriu e se levantou.

- Eu vou indo não quero incomodar – Ela falou olhando para o irmão.

- Tarde demais – Ele falou rindo.

- Eu te amo mas só porque eu tenho que amar – Ela falou rindo falsamente.

- Já que está aqui porque não deixa aquela chave que a Bella te deu – Edward falou aproveitando a oportunidade.

- Claro – Alice falou surpreendendo aos dois e deixando a chave em cima da mesa. Ela logo iria viajar e não queria se esquecer de nada.

- Porque você vai deixar a chave assim sem discussão? – Bella perguntou confusa.

- Bella não argumenta – Edward falou olhando a noiva.

Alice sorriu.

- Você é um chato – Ela falou dando um beijo no rosto do irmão – Mas eu te amo mesmo assim.

Depois de dar um beijo na cunhada, também, Alice voltou para o seu apartamento para dormir.

No dia seguinte Alice foi para a Cullen bem cedo, queria falar logo com seu pai.

- Bom dia Martha – Ela falou entrando no escritório – Meu pai já chegou?

- Bom dia Alice. Ele já chegou sim está na sala dele.

- Obrigada. Martha coloca minhas coisas na minha sala que eu vou direto falar com meu pai – Ela falou entregando o bolsa e a pasta para a secretária.

- Claro Alice.

Alice foi para a sala do pai e bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar – Ele respondeu de dentro da sala.

- Bom dia pai – Alice falou dando a volta na mesa do pai para cumprimentá-lo.

- Bom dia filha – Ele falou a abraçando – O que te traz a minha sala tão cedo?

- Eu tenho que falar com você – Ela falou reunindo coragem para dizer ao pai que iria deixar a Cullen e se mudar de continente.

- Pode falar.

Alice contou para o pai sobre o jantar com Richard e a proposta que ele a tinha feito.

- Eu não poderia deixar de aceitar uma proposta como essa – Ela falou tentando se justificar.

- Claro que não – Carlisle falou sério – Isso vai ajudar muito sua carreira e alem do mais são só dois anos, logo você está de volta.

- Que bom que você pensa assim pai, muito obrigada – Alice falou feliz em saber que o pai estava do seu lado.

- Você é minha filha e eu te amo. Claro que vai ser difícil ficar todo esse tempo sem você por perto mas nesse momento a sua carreira tem que ser prioridade. – Ele falou sorrindo para tranqüilizá-la.

- Eu concordo com tudo o que você disse – Ela falou sorrindo também.

- Já contou pra mais alguém?

- Ainda não e queria pedir para você não contar eu quero fazer isso pessoalmente.

- Claro, foi por isso que eu perguntei. Quando vai contar para sua mãe? Você sabe que ela vai ficar muito chateada se você demorar para contar para ela.

- Eu estava pensando em contar hoje mesmo. Vou ligar pra ela e marcar com jantar com vocês

- Liga sim. Ela vai ficar triste quando você contar mas logo vai ficar muito feliz com a oportunidade que você está recebendo.

- Eu sei disso – Alice falou se levantando – Deixa eu ir trabalhar que preciso começar a organizar tudo seu eu quiser viajar em três meses.

- Eu também tenho muito trabalho para fazer e agora tenho que achar alguém para substituir minha filha brilhante – Ele falou sorrindo para ela o que fez ele sorrir também.

- Obrigada de novo papai, pelo apoio – Ela falou dando um abraço no pai.

- Sempre minha filha.

Alice jantou na casa dos pais para poder contar tudo para a mãe a respeito da viajem.

Esme chorou com a possibilidade de ficar tanto tempo longe da filha, mas Alice a tranqüilizou dizendo que os visitaria sempre que possível e que eles poderiam visitá-la também.

Antes de ir embora Alice pediu, assim como para o pai, que sua mãe guardasse segredo quanto a viajem, que ela mesma queria contar quando fosse a hora certa, Esme concordou e deu um longo abraço na filha como se já estivesse se despedindo dela.

Sábado cegou e todos se reuniram em um belo restaurante, que foi fechado para a ocasião, para a festa de noivado de Bella e Edward.

Alice chegou tarde pois já estava planejando tudo para a sua viajem.

- Meus parabéns – Ela falou dando um abraço na cunhada e no irmão.

- Obrigada, Alice – Bella falou sorrindo – Você demorou.

- Fiquei presa no escritório.

- Você tem trabalhado demais – Ela falou preocupada com a amiga.

- Eu sei, mas é necessário – Alice falou sorrindo e pronta para evitar que Bella perguntasse o porque – Cadê a Rose e o Emm?

- Estão – Bella falou olhando o salão – Ali – Apontou quando achou os dois.

- Eu vou falar com eles – Ela falou andando na direção do irmão e da cunhada. Mas foi surpreendida por Jasper.

- Alice, quanto tempo – Ele falou sorrindo.

- Jasper – Ela falou também sorrindo – Quase não te reconheci assim vestido e não estando amarrado – Falou em tom sarcástico.

- Falando nisso e ai ta aproveitando bem as fotos – Ele sorria malicioso agora.

- Alice? – Rose os cortou.

- Olá Rose – Alice deu um abraço na cunhada – Cadê o Emm?

- Foi no banheiro. O que vocês estão conversando? – Rose perguntou rindo quando lembrou da foto que Alice tinha do seu irmão.

- Você contou pra ela? – Jasper perguntou sem jeito para Alice.

- Claro que não, eu mostrei as fotos – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Eu só digo uma coisa não desafie uma mulher se não quiser ser amarrado e torturado por ela – Rose falou rindo da cara do irmão – Descartável – Ela acrescentou e riu ainda mais.

Jasper forçou um sorriso e olhou para Alice.

- Eu fiz aquilo só pra você não precisava sair espalhando – Ele falou malicioso para Alice e as deixou sozinhas.

- Ele tem sempre que sair por cima? – Alice perguntou irritada.

- Claro, afinal o orgulho dele é maior que seu corpo.

- Insuportável.

Alice e Jasper passaram o jantar todo trocando frases maliciosas ou ofensas. Sempre que Alice mencionava o dia que o deixou amarrado Jasper tratava de dar uma resposta fazendo entender que ela fez aquilo pelo próprio prazer.

No fim do jantar ela já estava muito irritada com ele, tanto que resolveu ir pra casa e descansar. Ela se despediu do irmão e da Bella desejando a eles felicidades no casamento.

Quando Alice chegou em casa percebeu que ainda estava sem luz.

- Mas que droga eu paguei a conta a dois dias atrás – Ela falou consigo mesma enquanto testava os interruptores da casa.

Ela desistiu quando alguém bateu na porta do apartamento.

- Quem será – Se perguntou já indo abrir a porta – Jasper? O que você quer? – Perguntou confusa com a presença dele ali.

- Eu deixei de fazer uma coisa – Ele falou dando dois passos pra frente e a segurando pela cintura e colando suas bocas.

Alice a principio ficou sem reação mas logo se entregou ao beijo. A_final de contas no escuro todo gato é pardo_.

* * *

N/A: Olá flores

Então e agora como fica? Será que Alice vai se perceber apaixonada por Jasper e vice versa? Ou eles vão continuar se odiando e ela vai embora para a Inglaterra? Façam suas apostas.

Estamos entrando a fase final agora acho que falta só uns 4 capitulo pro fim então tudo que acontecer vai ser de extrema importância. E mais uma coisa eu já to com um projeto novo na cabeça pra quando terminar essa fic então fiquem atentos para novidades.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**Alice Elfa Cullen: **Ela não faria isso seria muita maldade...Eu acho que não é importante o que o Jasper ta pensando vamos ficar só na imaginação. Eu fico super feliz em ocupar um lugar tão privilegiado nos seus autores favoritos e muito obrigada por ler as outras histórias. Que bom que você conseguiu convencê-lo a ler minhas bobagens espero que ele esteja gostando. Ta continuada. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: O que será que ele está pensado? Eu também não sei mas será que esse fim dá alguma dica...Vamos torcer para que esse beijo seja o suficiente para eles se assumirem. Obrigada sempre pelo rótulo. Ta ai mais pra você. Bjos.

**Milena Fernandes**: Como você é o homem cheio de boas intenções com ela e você pensando mal dele...rsrsrsrs. Espero que goste. Bjos.

**Mari. b. Cullen**: Rose é realmente muito sábia, aposto que ela já sabia que entre os dois ai rolar alguma coisa desde o primeiro momento que os viu juntos. E quanto a sua fic eu vou ter a paciência até sexta, que deus me ajude. Ta continuada. Bjos

**Hollidaay'**: Que bom que eu sempre te surpreendo. A Rose é uma irmã pior que um inimigo mas eu também, assim como você, iria rir da cara dele. Ta continuada. Bjos

**Mari P. B'b**: Eu adoro o Jacob e a Leah, mas gosto mesmo de Jasper e Alice. Onde será que ele estava? Também não sei. Eu também te adoro. Obrigada. Bjos

**EmilyJonasPattinson**: Obrigada linda. Obrigada por ler e comentar Alice é super demais e o Jasper sempre acaba comendo na mão dela. Vamos torcer para que eles percebam logo que foram feitos um pro outro e fiquem juntos de vez. Ta postado espero que goste. Bjos

**witchysha**: Ate que enfim você apareceu por aqui achei que tinha esquecido da minha fic...Mas como você é o homem cheio de boa intenções que você ai pensando em propostas indecentes. Obrigada por ler linda. Eu também te amo muito muito. Bjos

**JoyceFlexa**: Tudo bem eu não sou mas as vezes eu penso que sim...A Rose é demais. Espero que goste do presente. Bjos.

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	15. Realizações

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado

* * *

N/A: Esse vai de presente para a **Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine,** dequem eu to tentando ganhar as desculpas por ser tão relapsa. Espero que goste querida.

* * *

Capitulo 15 – Realizações

Alice sabia que não deveria fazer aquilo, mas não resistiu em se entregar ao beijo de Jasper e logo suas mãos estavam nos cabelos deles, o trazendo para mais perto de si.

Jasper a colocou contra a parede e subiu a mão por suas pernas as trazendo para sua cintura.

_Porque esse homem tem que ser tão bom nisso?_ Alice pensava aproveitando os beijos que Jasper depositava em seu pescoço.

_É melhor eu parar com isso antes que seja tarde demais_. Sua mente argumentava mas seu corpo teimava em fazer o oposto.

- Jasper, para – Ela falou depois de reunir toda a coragem que tinha.

Ela se afastou dele, que ficou com a cara de quem não estava entendendo aquela reação.

- Eu não quero isso – Ela falou depois de um tempo.

- Entendi – Ele falou pegando a camisa no chão e a vestindo – Eu to indo embora então.

_Deixa ele ir Alice_. Ela estava em uma batalha interna quando a voz de Rose veio a sua cabeça. "_Mas quando você vai admitir que também gosta do meu irmão" será que eu gosto dele?_ A duvida a afligia e não sabia o que fazer.

Quando ela se virou para encará-lo percebeu que Jasper a estava olhando como quem tenta ler uma língua extinta e esquecida. _Será que eu sou tão complicada assim? Ele está aqui eu estou aqui porque é tão difícil chegar a uma formula que funcione para os dois_.

- Eu acho melhor mesmo – _Mas o que eu to falando eu ainda não me decidi_. Ela pensava freneticamente.

- Eu sinto muito pela maneira que te tratei no outro dia – Ele falou a olhando nos olhos.

Aquilo deixou Alice em choque sem saber o que dizer. _Ele ta se declarando pra mim?_ A realização deixou Alice apavorada. _Será que ele está realmente se declarando pra mim. Diz alguma coisa idiota_.

- É você foi realmente um babaca – _Isso não_. Ela se repreendeu depois de dizer – Mas porque você está se desculpando assim comigo?

- Eu passei uma noite amarrado tive bastante tempo pra pensar – Ele falou rindo da própria desgraça.

- Isso é sério? – Ela estava um pouco desconfiada com a súbita mudança de comportamento.

- Eu to indo – Ele falou virando as costas e rumando para a porta.

- Boa noite – Ela falou simplesmente.

Alice definitivamente não estava preparada para tudo isso.

_Será que Rose tem razão?_ Ela se jogou no sofá. _Ele parecia bem sincero hoje, mas com Jasper nunca se está o suficiente preparada. Eu tenho que admitir que ele mexe comigo principalmente quando nos beijamos, mas ele ainda é um porco machista. Então dar uma chance a isso significa ter que aturar tudo que ele é, e eu sei que não suporto homens como ele_. Alice ficava cada vez mais confusa tentando racionalizar seus sentimentos_. _

_Vai dormir, Alice e esquece isso dentro de 3 meses você vai sair do país por 2 anos e então não vai ter mais que se preocupar com os possíveis sentimentos de Jasper com você._ Ela se levantou do sofá e foi para a cama.

Na semana seguinte Alice não conseguiu parar de pensar no que aconteceu, um só minuto. Sempre se pegava pensando em Jasper e a maneira como ele a beijou.

_Seu eu gostasse realmente dele não teria parado naquela hora, mas eu sei que tudo não passou de uma grande covardice minha_. Ela pensava sem conseguir se concentrar no trabalho.

Alice foi tirada de seus devaneios por batidas na porta.

- Alice? – Bella perguntou colocando a cabeça para dentro da porta.

- Bella – Ela respondeu com um sorriso e se levantando para cumprimentar a cunhada – Como vai?

- Tudo bem e você?

- Eu estou bem – Ela falou sem acreditar nas próprias palavras.

- Você parece preocupada, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Bella perguntou se preocupando também.

- Eu acho que to apaixonada por Jasper.

Os olhos de Bella estava arregalados e Alice parecia alguém que tinha acabado de descobrir um tesouro.

- Sério? – Bella perguntou sem acreditar – Mas você odeia ele.

- Eu sei, mas acho que eu o amo também – Alice parecia séria que Bella fez o que toda boa amiga faria.

- Vamos sair, eu vim aqui mesmo pra te convidar para almoçar.

- Vamos – Alice falou indo ate a sua mesa e pegando a bolsa.

Elas foram ao restaurante perto da Cullen, e logo estava acomodadas olhando o menu.

- Alice me conta direito essa história – Bella pediu depois que elas fizeram os pedidos.

- É tudo culpa da Rose – Ela falou emburrada e quando percebeu a cara de interrogação de Bella completou – Ela foi quem colocou essas coisas na minha cabeça e posso apostar que fez o mesmo com ele. Senão ele não iria me beijar do jeito que beijou depois da festa da noivado.

Alice estava falando tudo rápido demais e Bella estava tendo dificuldade de acompanhar.

- Alice – Ela chamou tentando fazê-la parar de fala um momento – Eu não estou entendo nada, vamos por partes, primeiro o que a Rose te falou?

- Ela me disse que conhece o irmão e que ele estava apaixonado por mim e depois ainda disse que eu também estava por ele – Alice respondeu e ficou olhando a reação de Bella.

- Certo, o quanto a ele te beijar depois da festa de noivado, como foi isso?

- Ele apareceu em casa e me beijou depois de dizer que tinha esquecido de fazer uma coisa.

- E o que ele disse depois do beijo?

- Nada eu mandei ele embora – Ela respondeu cruzando os braços.

- E porque você fez isso se gosta dele? – Bella estava cada vez mais confusa.

- Porque eu não sabia que eu gosto dele – Respondeu respirando profundamente.

- Então você realmente gosta dele, eu não vejo o problema, claramente ele também gosta de você.

- Eu também acho que ele gosta, mas o real problema é a viagem – Alice falou e depois se lembrou que Bella não sabia da sua mudança.

- Que viagem? – Ela perguntou sem entender.

- Eu vou me mudar – Bella arregalou os olhos quando Alice contou.

- Vai se mudar pra onde?

- Inglaterra – Ela respondeu fazendo cara de me desculpa por favor.

- Quando? – Bella estava em choque.

- Em três meses.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Dois anos no mínimo, mas eu estava falando com Richard no telefone e ele disse que tem grandes chances de me tornar sócia no escritório daí eu ficaria la definitivamente.

- E quando você estava planejando contar?

- Depois da festa do Michael, ninguém mais sabe só os meus pais.

- E porque essa mudança assim tão repentina.

- Você se lembra daquele dia que eu jantei com o Richard? – Bella apenas assentiu – Então ele me fez uma proposta irrecusável, para trabalhar com ele na preparação para as olimpíadas.

- Uau isso é realmente uma boa proposta, mas porque você não contou pra gente antes.

- Eu quis esperar a festa de noivado, pra não roubar a cena sabe com todo mundo se preocupando com a minha mudança e depois pensei em deixar para depois da festa de aniversário do Michael.

- Mas agora que você se achou apaixonada por Jasper ta pensando em não ir?

- Não sei, isso muda tudo eu não quero tomar nenhuma decisão precipitada. Quando Richard me fez a proposta eu disse sim sem sequer pensar mas agora eu to em duvida.

- Alice porque você não conversa com Jasper pessoalmente e tenta entender o que é que você realmente sente por ele? E depois pensa muito bem nessa viagem porque isso não é uma coisa que pode decidir assim sem pensar. É claro que essa só provavelmente a proposta da sua vida, mas você tem que pensar que vai ficar longe da sua família por dois anos ou para sempre e você sabe o quanto é apegada a suas pais e irmãos.

- Bella eu sei disso tudo eu amo muito todos vocês e essa história com Jasper só tornou as coisas piores.

- Você vai falar com ele?

- Vou. Hoje mesmo.

- Alice pensa muito bem nessa viagem. Apesar de estar muito feliz por você e sua carreira eu vou sentir muito a sua falta e não queria ficar tão longe de você. Quem que vai me arrastar para o shopping contra a minha vontade ou usar o meu chuveiro porque esqueceu de pagar a conta de luz?

- Não fala essas coisas que eu vou chorar e alem do mais você vai pode me visitar quando quiser – Alice falou segurando a mão de Bella e respirando fundo para não começar a chorar.

- O que você vai falar para o Jasper?

- Eu não sei acho que vou deixar pra pensar quando chegar lá eu queria te pedir uma coisa não conta nada para o meu irmão não eu quero fazer isso pessoalmente?

- Pode deixar que eu vou guardar segredo.

O resto do almoço passou com Alice e Bella discutindo os preparativos do casamento e evitaram falar mais da mudança de Alice para a Inglaterra.

Alice voltou para o escritório e tentou não pensar no que ia fazer mais tarde.

Logo o expediente acabou e ela foi para casa tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e depois iria finalmente descobrir se o que sentia por Jasper era forte o suficiente para abandonar a proposta de Richard e ficar no país.

Alice bateu na porta do apartamento de Jasper e esperou ele abrir.

- Alice?

* * *

N/A: Olá galerinha.

Mil desculpas pelo capitulo eu tenho consciência que ficou uma merda (com o perdão da palavra), mas minha inspiração bloqueou e eu empaquei. Vou tentar melhorar no próximo.

Ela finalmente admitiu gosta dele, agora vamos esperar para saber se o sentimento é correspondido.

Novidades: Como estamos entrando na reta final eu já dei inicio a um novo projeto. "O manual do Cafajeste" dêem uma olhada e me digam o que acham da idéia. No meu perfil tem a capa da fic. Check it out.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine**: Eu aqui tentado me redimir com você e te dou um presente como esse mas espero que goste mesmo assim. Ela já admitiu só falta ele vamos ver no que dá. Ta atualizada. Bjos

**JoyceFlexa**: Me fala suas teoria por favor sou muito curiosa. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Bjos

**Tiapastelera**: Alice mandou ele embora agora a pergunta é o que ela vai faze com ele? Ta postado. Bjos

**Kah Reche**: Ta desculpada sempre. Acho que esse não responde nenhuma das suas perguntas, mas acho que esclarece algumas outras. Obrigada pelos elogios espero que goste desse capitulo. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Os números da mega sena até eu principalmente acumulada em 45 igual ta...rsrsrsrs. Ta realmente acabando, não sei se vou fazer epílogo acho que não mas não vou confirmar. Obrigada pelos elogios. Ta continuada. Bjos.

**witchysha**: Finalmente to te vendo aqui regularmente...Obrigada por ler sempre. Eu também te amo muito. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: A nova fic vai ser Edward e Bella porque eu cansei de fazer o Jasper cafajeste, mas já to com um projeto na cabeça para quando terminar 24 horas essa sim vai ser Jasper e Alice de novo. Espero que goste do capitulo. Bjos.

**Mari P. B'b**: Uma long Jacob e Leah eu não prometo mas posso escrever uma sort ou várias vamos ver como fica minha inspiração. Obrigada linda eu também te adoro. Bjos

**SAMsamCullen**: Fico feliz em saber que você gosta. Suas idéias são boas vou pensar, vamos ver como fica. Bjos

**Lilith Mah Cullen**: Será será? Vamos esperar pra ver. Bjos

**EmilyJonasPattinson**: Ela já admitiu só falta ele, vamos ver no que dá. Bjos

**Mari. b. Cullen**: Ta continuada. Bjos

**tatianne beward**: Quem sabe vamos ter que esperar pra saber se você acertou. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Obrigada obrigada sempre você é demais. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura


	16. Decisões precipitadas

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado

* * *

N/A: Esse vai de presente **Milena Fernandes** que rebaixou minha fic a uma novela...rsrsrsrs. Espero que goste querida.

* * *

Capitulo 16 – Decisões precipitadas

- Alice? – Jasper perguntou confuso.

Mas antes que ela tivesse oportunidade de responder ouviu uma risada de mulher vindo de dentro do apartamento dele.

_Ele não ta sozinho é claro que ele não ta sozinho_.

- Desculpa que não queria te atrapalhar – Ela falou rapidamente – Mas já percebi que deveria ter ligado, me desculpa. Isso pode esperar, podemos falar outra hora, ou melhor eu te ligo e a gente fala por telefone mesmo – Ela falava tão rápido que não dava chance pra ele dizer nada.

Jasper apenas a olhava sem entender o porquê daquela diarréia verbal.

- Alice? – Ele falou ligeiramente alto para que ela parasse de falar um pouco.

- Tudo bem mesmo eu vou indo e vou deixar que você aproveite a sua noite com a sua companhia, me desculpa mais uma vez por vir sem telefonar.

Ela estava virando para ir embora quando ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Espera, entra e me fala o que veio fazer aqui – Ele pediu.

- Claro que não você está acompanhado e eu só iria atrapalhar então é melhor que eu vá embora mesmo – Ela não entendia como ele poderia ser tão cafajeste, com uma mulher esperando por ele e pedindo a outra para entrar.

- Alice ta tudo bem entra que a gente conversa – Ele falou sorrindo pra ela.

_Eu não acredito que ele está flertando comigo e tem outra mulher na sala da casa dele. Definitivamente porco machista. Como que pude sequer pensar estar apaixonada por isso_. Alice estava indignada com a atitude de Jasper.

- Você realmente não vale o chão que pisa mesmo – Ela falou com desdém.

- Do que você ta falando? – Jasper perguntou sem entender nada.

- Como pode existir homens como você no mundo? – Ela estava cada vez mais irritada com o fingimento dele – Vocês ficam tratando mulheres como bem entendem.

Jasper apenas a olhava perdido.

- Eu nem sei como fui capaz de algum momento pensar que estava apaixonada por você – Alice estava despejando tudo de uma vez – Mas como é possível alguém se apaixonar por um porco machista?

-Ali... – Ele tentou falar, mas ela o cortou.

- Nem se incomode – Ela falou erguendo a mão – Eu estou indo embora e você esqueça que eu estive aqui – Ela se virou e saiu para as escadas antes que ele tivesse a chance de dizer alguma coisa.

_Como pode alguém ser tão canalha a esse ponto?_ Ela se perguntava descendo as escadas rapidamente.

Jasper fechou a porta do apartamento completamente perdido.

- Eu pensei ter ouvido a voz da Alice – Rosalie perguntou do sofá.

- Você ouviu – Ele respondeu ainda tentando se recuperar da enxurrada de personalidades da Alice que recebeu.

- E o que ela veio fazer aqui que foi tão rápido que nem entrou? – Rosalie perguntou rindo das tentativas do filho de ficar em pé sozinho.

- Eu não sei, ela não disse. Acho que só veio aqui mesmo pra me ofender e dizer que não sabe como conseguiu se imaginar apaixonada por mim.

- Ela disse que está apaixonada por você? – Rose perguntou incrédula.

- Não ela disse que não sabe como conseguiu pensar estar apaixonada por um porco machista como eu. Eu juro que desisto de tentar entender essa mulher – Jasper falou sentando ao lado da irmã.

- Você disse pra ela que eu estava aqui?

- Ela não me deu chance – Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Estranho – Rose falou pensativa – Amanhã eu falo com ela e tento descobrir o que aconteceu.

- Boa sorte com isso.

Alice chegou em casa muito nervosa e bateu a porta depois de entrar.

- Como eu sou burra – Estava se xingando e martirizando – Como eu pude pensar que ele poderia gostar de mim quando na verdade ele só gosta dele mesmo?

- Alice – Bella falou abrindo a porta e colocando a cabeça pra dentro – Eu estava esperando você chegar pra me contar como foi com Jasper.

- Se você presa nossa amizade não pronuncie esse nome nunca mais na minha frente – Ela falou muito brava para Bella.

- Porque? O que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou preocupada.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso – Ela falou indo para o quarto.

Bella foi atrás, muito preocupada com Alice.

- Fala comigo – Insistiu.

- Me diz onde eu estava com a cabeça? – Alice estava a beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Eu não to te entendo – Bella falou confusa.

- Ele flertou comigo – Ela falou quase chorando de desespero.

- E isso é ruim porque? – Bella não conseguia entender o porque de tanto drama.

- Isso seria ótimo se ele não o fizesse quando na sala de sua casa está uma mulher rindo como se estivesse tendo o melhor momento de sua vida. Canalha – Alice falou muito rápido.

- Ohhhh –Bella falou quando entendeu o porque de tanta raiva – Mas então você nem entrou?

- Ele bem que tentou. Aquele canalha aposto que tava pensando que poderia ficar com as duas – Ela balançava os braços enquanto falava – Mas isso não é pior de tudo.

- O que pode ser pior?

- Eu me confessei apaixonada por ele – Ela falou já chorando – Eu disse pra ele que eu estava apaixonada. Como eu sou burra.

- Fica calma – Bella tentou tranqüilizá-la – Porque você se confessou apaixonada se ele estava com alguém no apartamento?

- Porque eu sou uma burra – Alice respondeu deitando na cama – Eu fiquei com raiva quando ouvi a risadinha daquela umazinha que não me controlei e acabei falando tudo pra ele – Ela estava com as mãos sobre o rosto.

Bella permaneceu sentada ao lado dela sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu sou uma burra – Ela repetiu – Quer saber? – Ela falou levantando e limpando as lágrimas – Não tem problema, eu vou sair do país muito em breve. E tudo isso vai ser passado.

- Alice, calma você ta tomando uma decisão de cabeça quente – Bella alertou.

- Bella isso é minha carreira e eu vou fazer o que for melhor para ela e se você quer saber eu quero mais que Jasper Hale se foda – Ela falou levantando, entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta.

Bella ficou sem saber se ia embora ou esperava Alice sair do banheiro, mas quando ouviu o chuveiro sendo ligado resolveu ir pois sabia que ela sempre toma banhos demorados quando tem que esfriar a cabeça.

No dia seguinte Alice levantou cedo, não conseguiu dormir a noite toda. Resolveu ir fazer uma massagem antes de ir para o escritório.

Foi para sua clinica favorita e logo estava só de robe esperando a massagista.

_Quer saber eu preciso relaxar_. Pensou desligando o celular.

Ela deixou a clinica muito mais tranqüila e estava tentando esquecer todo esse problema com Jasper.

Assim que chegou no escritório deu de cara com a secretária muito aflita.

- Bom dia Martha. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bom dia Alice. Aconteceu sim, um funcionário do prédio Massies sofreu um acidente muito grave – Ela respondeu nervosa.

- Porque você não me ligou? – Alice perguntou entrando no seu escritório e ficando também muito nervosa.

- Eu tentei mas o seu celular está desligado.

- Droga, eu esqueci de religá-lo – Ela falou pegando o celular e religando – E como foi isso? Ele já foi levado para o hospital?

- Eu não sei como o acidente aconteceu, ele já foi sim para o hospital e parece que a situação é muito grave.

- Droga – Ela repetiu coçando a testa – Que hospital?

- Santa Cândida.

- Tudo bem eu vou até lá saber de informações e depois vou passar na obra – Alice falou pegando a bolsa e saindo pela porta.

Alice passou o dia correndo de um lado para o outro tentando resolver o problema do funcionário. Falou com o mestre da obra para saber o que tinha acontecido, com o sindicato dos funcionários e com a família do mesmo.

- Alô – Ela atendeu o celular já no fim do dia.

- Alô Alice, como ele está? – Seu pai perguntou preocupado.

- Oi pai, ele saiu de uma cirurgia agora, mas os médicos disseram que vamos ter que esperar até amanhã para saber – Ela respondeu visivelmente esgotada.

- Como isso aconteceu?

- Ele foi imprudente, não estava usando o equipamento de segurança, um dos outros funcionários disse que ele alegou não ter necessidade pois o que ira fazer seria muito rápido – Alice respondeu se afastando da família do funcionário.

- Tudo bem então só nos resta dar toda assistência.

- Concordo. Eu vou me despedir da família dele e vou pra casa.

- Ok filha nós vemos amanha. Tchau.

- Tchau pai – Ela desligou o celular depois dele.

Depois de se despedir da família do funcionário Alice foi para casa. Estava exausta e tudo que queria era dormir um pouco.

Ela chegou em casa e foi direto para o banho.

Estava na cozinha, já de pijamas, fazendo algo rápido para comer quando a campainha tocou.

- Oi Bella – Ela falou abrindo a porta e voltando para a cozinha forçando Bella a segui-la.

- A Rose ta la em casa, eu vim te buscar – Ela falou seguindo a cunhada para a cozinha.

- O que vocês estão fazendo?

- Nada demais estamos só bebendo vinho e batendo papo. O Michael está com o Emmett essa noite então estamos só as mulheres – Bella falou sorrindo.

- Eu posso ir de pijama? – Ela perguntou sem vontade de trocar de roupa, mas precisando de um tempo com as amigas.

- Claro somos só nós mesmo.

- Então vemos – Alice falou enroscando no braço da cunhada e saindo do apartamento.

- Alice – Rosalie falou levantando e dando um abraço nela – Tudo bem?

- Mais ou menos. Mas não é nada que eu não resolva. E você? Fiquei sabendo que está solteira e sem filho hoje – Alice falou brincando com a cunhada e pegando a taça de vinho que Bella oferecia.

- Hoje sim. O Emmett está de pai e mãe, me disse que quer passar um tempo a sos com o filho – Rose falou virando os olhos e rindo – Só espero que a casa esteja inteira quando eu voltar.

- O Michael vai dar uma canseira nele – Bella brincou.

- Vai mesmo principalmente agora que esta começando a andar.

- Coitado – Alice falou rindo.

- Mas mudando de assunto – Rose falou mais séria – Porque você não entrou ontem quando foi na casa do meu irmão?

- Como você sabe disso? – Alice perguntou ficando irritada com o assunto.

- Eu estava lá como Michael – Rose falou naturalmente – Pensei que era você, mas como não tinha certeza resolvi esperar você entrar.

- Era você? – Alice falou apavorada.

- Sim. E você deixou o Jasper bem confuso. O que aconteceu? – Rose perguntou sem entender.

- É oficial, eu sou a pessoa mais burra desse planeta – Ela falou colocando a cabeça nas mãos.

- Ela pensou que o Jasper estava com uma outra mulher no apartamento e ele ainda flertou com ela. Isso a deixou bem indignada – Bella esclareceu depois de perceber que Alice estava sem condições.

- Quem é o seu problema? – Rose perguntou brava – Isso é muito você, tomar decisões sem saber todos os fatos.

- Eu sou uma burra.

- É mesmo – Rose concordou – Mas pelo menos você percebeu que também gosta do meu irmão.

Alice apenas suspirou.

- Você deve desculpas pra ele.

- E o que eu vou dizer? – Ele perguntou levantando a cabeça e encarando Rose.

- Isso é problema seu. Quem mandou tratar o meu irmão assim? – Rose falou sorrindo.

- Como você é má – Alice falou fazendo uma carreta para a cunhada.

- Pelos menos agora você não vai mais viajar – Bella falou logo em seguida tampou a boca com as mãos quando se lembrou que Alice não queria que ela contasse – Desculpa.

- Você vai viajar? – Rose perguntou olhando para Alice e para Bella.

- Muito obrigada Bella – Ela falou sarcasticamente – Eu recebi uma proposta de trabalho para morar na Inglaterra ajudando na preparação das olimpíadas.

- E você vai ficar lá quanto tempo? – Rose perguntou preocupada.

- Definitivamente – Depois que falou Bella virou a cabeça imediatamente para também encará-la.

- Mas não seriam apenas dois anos? – Perguntou perdida.

- Eu falei com Richard hoje e ele me fez o convite para ser sócia na empresa – Alice respondeu sendo encarada pelas duas mulheres na sua frente.

- E você vai? – Rose perguntou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

- Isso é uma grande chance pra mim e minha carreira, eu não posso jogar fora. E alem do mais vocês vão poder me visitar quando quiserem.

- Eu quando você estava planejando me contar? Na véspera da viagem – Rose perguntou indignada.

- Claro que não, depois do aniversário do Michael.

- Ta ai mais um problema, você é madrinha do Michael, vai simplesmente abandoná-lo? – Rose estava cada vez mais nervosa com aquela novidade.

- Claro que não e alem do mais eu estou indecisa. Não estou 100% certa que vou mesmo aceitar essa sociedade.

- Mas vai mesmo assim ficar dois anos fora?

Alice apenas assentiu.

- Perfeito – Rose falou jogando os braços no colo.

- Isso é importante Rose, e já esta sendo muito difícil pra mim sem que você fique falando essas coisas então tenta me dar algum apoio.

- Me desculpa – Ela falou triste – Eu sei que isso é importante para você, mas a família também é muito importante, então pense muito bem antes de deixar tudo pra trás e ir viver tão longe da gente.

- Eu to pensando até já tinha decidido não ir mais, depois que me descobri apaixonada pelo seu irmão, e se ele me correspondesse estava realmente disposta a ficar no país, mas depois de ontem eu vi que o que eu sinto por ele não é tão grande assim.

- Como não? – Rose perguntou novamente indignada.

- Eu e ele somos muito diferentes isso nunca ia dar certo.

- Para de bobagem o que aconteceu ontem foi tudo sua culpa. Eu acho que você deveria pedir desculpas pra ele e resolver uma coisa de cada vez.

- Você tem razão, o que aconteceu ontem foi realmente minha culpa e eu vou me desculpar, mas não vou abandonar um futuro brilhante por um relacionamento que eu não acredito que possa dar certo.

- Pensa bem no que vai fazer pra depois não se arrepender – Rose falou triste com a possibilidade de Alice se mudar para longe.

- Eu vou pensar e não fala nada pros meus irmãos eu vou contar pessoalmente depois do aniversário.

- Alice para de ficar escondendo isso e conta logo de uma vez – Bella falou cansada de esconder do noivo uma coisa como aquela.

- Eu vou contar depois do aniversário – Ela falou dando um basta na discussão.

- E quando você vai pedir desculpas pro meu irmão?

- Assim que eu vê-lo novamente.

* * *

N/A: Olá moçadinha

A Alice e suas decisões precipitadas. Vamos ver no que vai dar.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Obrigada linda você me deixa muito feliz em saber que realmente gosta da minhas histórias. Bjos

**EmilyJonasPattinson**: Eles são uns fofos juntos realmente. Bjos.

**MahRathbone**: Que bom que você gostou, mas eu não consigo gostar dele pelo menos esse ficou melhor. A Alice não o deixou falar então vamos ter que esperar. Espero que esse mate sua ansiedade. Bjos.

**Milena Fernandes**: Que bom que você gostou, mas eu não gostei não sei porque. Você tem razão isso já virou uma novela mesmo. Espero que goste do presente. Obrigada. Ta continuada. Bjos

**Mari. b. Cullen**: Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Escrever pra mim é como uma droga, então não tem como ficar sem, mesmo com bloqueio...rsrsrsrs. Obrigada. Bjos.

**Joyce Flexa**: Suas suspeitas são muito boas, eu já sei se você acertou ou não porque o final já esta escrito há bastante tempo. Só ela mesmo pra parar um beijo daquele deus. Bjos.

**misswhitlock**: Ela até contou mas não deu oportunidade dele responder. Bjos.

**Mari P. B'b**: Eu vou pensar a respeito da sua long prometo. Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer. Não morra ta ai mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos.

**Kah Reche**: São muitas perguntas você vai ter que ser paciente para ter todas as respostas. Obrigada pelos elogios. Bjos.

**witchysha**: É bom criar um suspense. O bloqueio foi embora graças a deus. E olhe lá como fala comigo. Bjos

**Lilith Mah Cullen**: Isso é o que acontece, espero que goste. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura


	17. Um aniversário umas desculpas e um beijo

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse vai de presentepara a **MahRathbone,** com quem eu to batendo altos papos pelo msn e também ficou sabendo do titulo desse capitulo antes de todo mundo. Espero que goste querida.

* * *

Capitulo 17 – Um aniversário, umas desculpas e um beijo na foto.

Alice estava em casa se arrumando para o aniversário do afilhado e pensando no que falaria para Jasper, afinal aquela seria a primeira vez que ela o veria depois do fiasco que aprontou na porta do apartamento dele.

_Posso falar que tudo aquilo de estar apaixonada não passou de uma bobagem e não estava falando coisa com coisa e alem do mais ele já deve estar pensado isso porque eu comecei a xingá-lo do nada_.

A campainha tocou e ela foi atender.

- Oi Bella.

- Oi você ainda não ta pronta? – Bella perguntou quando viu que Alice estava apenas de roupão.

- Eu to quase – Ela respondeu dando as costas e voltando para o quarto.

Bella girou os olhos e a seguiu.

- Porque eu fui dizer que iria com você? – Bella perguntou pra si mesma quando viu que Alice ainda demoraria uma eternidade para ficar pronta.

- Bella querida, senta ai e relaxa que logo logo a gente sai – Alice falou escolhendo uma roupa no closet.

- Você ainda nem escolheu sua roupa? – Bella perguntou indignada.

- Eu estava pensando em outras coisas e acabei me distraindo – Alice falou saindo do closet e sentado ao lado de Bella na cama – Eu tava pensando no que vou falar para o Jasper hoje.

- Alice tica tranqüila e segue sua intuição, mas não seja precipitada e escute o que ele tem pra te falar antes de tirar qualquer conclusão – Bella falou para ver se ela decidia se trocar para que elas pudessem ir de uma vez.

- Eu vou tentar ser paciente – Alice falou olhando as mãos.

Toda essa história com Jasper a estava deixando com a cabeça muito confusa.

- Alice meu anjo vai se arrumar senão a gente vai chegar lá quando o Michael for completar 18 anos – Bella falou tentando fazer Alice se arrumar de uma vez.

- Tudo bem eu to indo – Ela falou levantado da cama – Mas me ajuda, o que eu devo dizer pra ele?

- Diz que você sente muito por ter agido da forma que agiu e seja sincera isso sempre funciona – Bella falou digitando uma mensagem no celular.

- Acho que não, vou dizer pra ele que eu estava meio bêbada, que tal? – Ela falou fazendo piada com a própria desgraça.

Bella a olhou como se fosse uma débil mental e voltou a digitar no celular.

- O que você tanto digita ai nesse telefone? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

- Só to falando para o Edward que a gente vai chegar lá quase junto com ele.

- Quem disse que a gente vai demorar tanto assim? – Alice perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Alice eu to aqui há 10 minutos e você está exatamente como quando eu cheguei então sim a gente vai se atrasar – Bella respondeu enviando a mensagem para o noivo.

- Até parece que eu demoro tanto assim pra me arrumar.

- Então vá e me prove que estou errada.

Alice mostrou a língua para a cunhada e voltou para o closet.

- Você é tão adulta as vezes sabia? – Bella falou rindo do comportamento de Alice.

- Eu sei. E o Ed vai ficar até que horas naquele hospital?

- Alice ele odeia que você o chame assim – Bella a repreendeu.

- E desde quando eu faço só as coisas que ele gosta?

- Tem razão. Ele vai ficar até as 6 não seguiu ninguém para substituí-lo hoje.

- Hum – Ela saiu do closet como os braços abertos – Viu já to vestida, agora só falta a maquiagem.

- Até que você foi bem rápida – Bella falou sorrindo.

- Chata.

Quando Alice finamente ficou pronta elas saíram do apartamento para ir a festa de Michael que seria realizada no quintal da casa do Emmett e Rose.

- Nossa quanto criança – Alice falou assim que elas entraram no quintal.

- Eu acho que todas as crianças do bairro estão aqui – Bella concordou rindo.

- Bella, Alice – Rose acenou quando as viu.

- Oi Rose – Alice falou dando um abraço a cunhada – Cadê o aniversariante?

- Ele ta com o Emmett no pula-pula, eu acho – Ela respondeu olhando o lugar da festa.

- Eu vou dar um beijinho nele – Alice falou entregando o presente para a cunhada – Você vem Bella?

- Não a Bella vai me dar um forcinha em uma coisa – Rose respondeu por ela.

Quando Alice chegou no brinquedo deu de cara com uma cena bizarra, Emmett estava lá dentro pulando com uma monte de crianças.

- ISSO É SÓ PRA CRIANÇAS – Ela gritou para tentar superar as vozes das crianças.

- E EU SOU O QUE? – Emmett perguntou saindo do brinquedo com Michael no colo.

- Porque isso não surpreende – Alice falou dando um beijo no afilhado e sorrindo.

- Quanto tempo maninha – Emmett deu um abraço nela e quase esmagou Michael junto.

- Me solta Emmett, que coisa – Ela falou fingindo raiva.

- Jasper – Emmett falou alegre por cima do ombro da irmã.

Alice na hora sentiu um frio na barriga. _Ele já chegou, bem que poderia ter demorado mais_. Ela pensou se virando.

Alice sorriu pra ele e foi retribuída. _Ele ta rindo da minha cara_.

- Boa tarde Jasper – Ela falou depois de muito custo.

- Boa tarde – Ele ainda sorria deixando Alice ainda mais nervosa.

- O que ta havendo entre vocês dois? – Emmett os olhava como cara de desconfiado.

- Do que você ta falando? – Alice perguntou cerrando os dentes para o irmão.

- Disso ai – Ele falou apontando para os dois, sem um pingo de descrição.

Alice o fuzilou com o olhar para ver se ele entendia que deveria deixar o assunto de lado.

- Porque você ta me olhando assim – Emmett já havia percebido que Alice não queria que ele continuasse naquele assunto.

- Eu te mato – Ela falou apenas mexendo a boca.

Para sua sorte Rose se juntou a eles.

- Jasper que bom que você finalmente está aqui – Ela falou dando um abraço no irmão e logo em seguida acenando para o fotógrafo – Vamos aproveitar que estamos todos juntos e vamos tirar uma foto. Eles são os padrinhos do Michael – Ela informou o fotografo.

Jasper se posicionou ao lado de Alice e colocou a mão na sua cintura. Isso a deixou sem reação e ele apenas sorria olhando para onde o fotografo estava.

- Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra beber – Ela falou logo que a foto foi tirada e saiu em direção ao bar – Você tem coca diet?

- Sim – O bartender respondeu enchendo um copo pra ela.

Alice agradeceu e saiu do bar. _Fala logo com ele e acaba de vez com essa historia_. Ela pensou vendo ele conversar com os pais.

- Quando você vai falar com ele? – Rose perguntou parando ao seu lado e olhando para o irmão.

- Quando ele estiver sozinho. Agora ele está conversando com os seus pais eu não vou interromper – Respondeu mudando o olhar de direção.

- Não seja por isso – Rose falou andando em direção aos pais e o irmão.

- Rose volta aqui – Alice falou, mas não adiantou nada ela já estava junto a eles.

Rose falava alguma coisa que ela não conseguia escutar e logo afastou os pais do irmão. Antes de sair ela falou alguma coisa pra ele e apontou para Alice.

_Eu vou matar ela_. Pensou quando o viu se aproximando com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você quer falar comigo? – Ele perguntou ainda sorrindo.

_Eu vou matar a Rose_. Ela pensou tomando coragem pra falar com o homem na sua frente.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas pelo outro dia – Ela falou se forçando a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Pelo que, por me chamar de porco machista? Ou por se declarar? – Ele perguntou fazendo cara de pensativo.

_É claro que ele não vai facilitar as coisas pra mim aposto que está ate se divertindo com tudo isso. Que perfeito eu virei palhaça particular_.

- Por ter te xingado, eu tirei uma conclusão precipitada e acabei despejando tudo – Ela falou ainda o olhando nos olhos.

Ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem e quanto a se declarar? – Ele perguntou retribuindo o olhar.

- Esquece isso eu estava em um dia difícil – Ela falou tentando arrumar uma desculpa – Eu disse ao taxista que o amava – Falou rindo para ver se ele acreditava.

- Eu não acredito em você – Ele falou sério se aproximando dela – Porque é tão difícil pra você dizer que gosta de mim?

_A meu deus_. Ela pensou engolindo o bolo que se formou na sua garganta.

- Mãe – Ela falou quando viu sua mãe passar por perto – Eu ainda não falei com você – Passou por Jasper e deu um abraço na mãe.

- Ola querida. Boa tarde Jasper – Esme falou para ele depois do abraço.

- Boa tarde Sra. Cullen – Ele respondeu educadamente.

- Pare com isso, só Esme por favor – Ela falou sorrindo para ele – Eu vou deixá-los conversar porque a Rose me pediu para ver se está tudo em ordem na cozinha.

_Droga_. Alice pensou quando viu a mãe se afastando. Ela se virou e ele a olhava sorrindo.

- E então vai parar de fugir e vai me responder?

_Porque ele não pode simplesmente deixar pra lá esse assunto?_ Ela não sabia como falar pra ele que estava sim de fato apaixonada por ele.

Jasper cansou de esperar um resposta e a segurou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo.

Alice ficou sem reação no inicio mas depois se rendeu ao beijo.

Esse beijo foi diferente de todos os outro que eles tinham compartilhado, era mais verdadeiro e nenhum estava bêbado ou amarrado em uma cama.

Quando o beijo acabou os dois estavam ligeiramente sem ar, e Alice não sabia o que dizer.

Jasper notou sua falta de palavras e riu.

- Fico feliz em tirar suas palavras.

Ela o olhou, estreitando os olhos.

- Como você pode ser tão convencido? – Ela perguntou balançando a cabeça.

Mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ele a segurou para mais um beijo.

O Resto da festa passou de forma tranqüila e os dois pareciam um casal.

Alice estava muito feliz.

- Eu sabia que você gostava dele – Edward falou só pra ela ouvir.

- É incrível como todo mundo sabia das coisas depois que elas acontecem – Ela falou sorrindo para o irmão.

- Alice vamos cantar parabéns – Rose falou chamando ela para junto deles.

- O dever me chama – Ela falou para o irmão antes de se afastar.

Eles contaram parabéns para o aniversariante e logo a festa chegou ao fim.

- Quer que eu te leve pra casa? – Jasper perguntou sorrindo para Alice.

- Não precisa eu to de carro – Ela falou fingindo não pegar a indireta dele.

- Tudo bem então – Ele falou dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Mas você pode sempre me seguir para saber se eu vou chegar bem em casa – Ele sorriu novamente quando ela falou isso.

Os dias depois do aniversario passaram muito bem. Eles estavam vivendo quase um namoro, mas sem oficializar nada e Alice tinha desistido da sociedade com Richard, mas ainda não tinha tomado um decisão quanto passar os dois anos lá.

Todos estavam reunidos na casa de Emmett e Rose para o encontro semanal.

- As fotos do aniversário chegaram – Rose falou para Alice e Bella que estavam sentadas no sofá conversando – Tem uma bastante interessante.

- Qual? – Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Essa – Rose mostrou uma foto em que Alice e Jasper apareciam ao fundo dando o seu primeiro beijo verdadeiro.

- Dá pra sentir a paixão de vocês pela foto – Bella falou olhando a foto na mão de Alice.

- Posso ficar com ela? – Alice falou também admirando aquele momento tão intenso congelado em uma foto.

- Eu previ que você iria querer a foto então eu fiz duas cópias – Rose entregou o álbum para Bella e foi ver o porque de Michael estar chorando.

- É uma foto bonita – Bella falou quando viu que Alice não tirou os olhos dela desde que recebeu de Rose.

- Unrhum – Ela resmungou ainda olhando a foto.

-Você vai se mudar? – Emmett a tirou do seu momento mágico com um quase grito.

- Emmett eu – Ela se levantou e tentou falar, mas ele a cortou.

- E quando você ia nos contar no dia da viagem?

Rose a olhava por de trás do marido com cara de desculpa.

Alice desviou o olhar e encontrou Jasper a olhando magoado.

- Eu ai contar só estava esperando o aniversário passar.

- Isso foi a duas semanas – Emmett estava cada vez mais furioso.

- Papai e mamãe já sabem? – Edward perguntou ressentido.

- Sim foram os primeiros a saber – Ela respondeu quase chorando.

- Então os trouxas aqui dos seus irmãos são os últimos a saber? – Emmett perguntou irritado.

- Eu estava pensado na melhor maneira de contar – Ela falou abaixando a cabeça, mas levantou logo em seguida quando viu Jasper passar em sua frente em direção a porta – Jasper espera – Ela falou indo atrás dele.

- Você não me contou, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu entre a gente nos últimos dias – Ele falou sem se virar, andando rápido em direção ao carro.

- Espera que ainda não decidi – Ela o segurou pelo braço, aos prantos.

- Boa viagem – Ele falou se soltando dela e entrando dentro do carro.

* * *

N/A: Olá galerinha

Agora eu já sei o próximo capitulo vai ser o penúltimo, então faltam só dois pra acabar :(

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**witchysha**: Então porque não escreveu de novo, afe. Não era a Rose mesmo. Bjos.

**Tiapastelera**: Ela foi bem cruel. Sua pergunta vai ser respondida no ultimo capitulo. Obrigada você é que é demais por sempre ler e deixar reviews. Ta postado. Bjos

**SamsamCullen**: Se ela não tivesse escondido dele eles provavelmente estariam juntos agora, então vamos torcer pra tudo acabar bem. Obrigada. Bjos

**EmilyJonasPattinson**: Ta postado espero que goste. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Ela até se desculpou, mas se não fosse por ele nada teria acontecido. Também te adoro e espero que goste do presente. Bjos.

**Mari. b. Cullen**: Acho que não demorei, demorei? Espero que goste. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Que bom que você gostou fico feliz. Muito obrigada mesmo do fundo do meu coração pelos elogios, você é demais. Bjos.

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: E a situação se complica ainda mais. Espero que goste desse capitulo. Ta continuada. Bjos

**Mari P. B'b**: Espero que esse mate sua curiosidade. E sua pergunta vai ser respondida no ultimo capitulo. Obrigada. Bjos

**tatianne beward**: Que bom que gostou. Bjos

**Joyce Flexa**: Que bom que você esta gostando espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Thamy88**: Obrigada linda. Ta continuada espero que mate sua curiosidade. Bjos

**Lilith Mah Cullen**: Acho que não estou demorando ou estou? Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**Hollidaay'**: Ta mais que desculpada e espero que você não leve bronca. Essa sua perguntinha só vai ser respondida no ultimo capitulo então paciência. Bjos

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine: **Que bom que você gostou fico feliz. Ta atualizada. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura


	18. Fazendo as malas

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse penúltimo capitulo vai de presente para a **Mari .b .Cullen**, que tem acompanhado a fic desde o começo e ainda não ganhou um capitulo. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 18 – Fazendo as malas.

Alice estava chegando em casa do trabalho visivelmente esgotada, tinha passado os últimos dias tentando falar com Jasper, mas ele e seu orgulho maldito não queriam sequer ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

Ela estava colocando as chaves na porta do apartamento quando Bella saiu do dela.

- Alice – Ela chamou.

- Oi Bella – Alice falou sorrindo cansada.

- Tudo bem? – Bella perguntou preocupada.

- Tudo sim eu só estou muito cansada – Ela respondeu entrando no apartamento – Organizar tudo está me dando um trabalho enorme.

- Então você vai mesmo? – Bella perguntou triste com a esperança que a resposta fosse que ela tinha desistido.

- Sim – Alice respondeu tirando os sapatos.

- Só dois anos né? – Bella perguntou ainda mais triste.

- Eu não sei ainda, Richard vai estar na cidade no fim da semana e nós vamos conversar sobre a sociedade. Acho que vou assinar – Alice falou entrando na cozinha.

- Não faz isso, você só está tomando essa decisão por causa do que aconteceu com Jasper – Bella estava preocupada com Alice – Porque você não fala com ele e tenta resolver tudo antes de tomar essa decisão?

- Do que adianta? Ele não quer falar comigo. Eu devia ter te escutado e contado tudo pra todo mundo logo que soube. Agora estão meus irmão bravos comigo e o Jasper sequer atende meus telefonemas – Alice falou triste com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Ele é orgulhoso demais – Bella falou balançando a cabeça – A Rose achou isso embaixo do sofá e pediu pra te entregar – Ela entregou para Alice a fotografia do beijo deles na festa de Michael.

- Eu tinha esquecido dessa foto – Alice falou olhando o imagem – É incrível como o que a gente tinha acabou tão rápido.

- Não fala assim, ta na cara que vocês se amam, lute por isso – Bella estava quase implorando para a amiga desistir da viagem e ficar no pais.

- Eu acho que vou tomar um banho e dormir um pouco – Alice falou colocando a foto em cima da mesa da cozinha – O dia foi muito longo.

- Eu vou estar em casa, qualquer coisa chama – Bella falou antes de Alice entrar no quarto.

Alice acordou e deu da cara com a foto, dela e do Jasper, quando entrou na cozinha.

- Eu não vou desistir.

Ela pegou a foto escreveu no verso dela e colocou dentro de um envelope escrevendo apenas Jasper no verso dele.

Ela passou no shopping, antes de ir para o trabalho, para pagar algumas contas e comprar um presente para Richard. Depois da comprar um relógio, ela passou na casa de Jasper e colocou a carta embaixo da porta.

- Agora a bola está no seu campo – Ela falou, olhando a porta, antes de ir embora.

O fim da semana chegou rápido. Alice marcou um almoço com Richard na sexta feita e como Jasper não tinha dito nada ou feito coisa alguma ela resolveu assinar a sociedade e ficar definitivamente na Inglaterra.

- Boa tarde, Richard – Alice falou sorrindo para o homem que a esperava na porta do restaurante.

- Boa tarde, Alice. Como está? – Ele perguntou fazendo sinal para ela entrar no restaurante.

- Cansada essa mudança está me dando um trabalho – Ela falou ainda sorrindo.

- Então isso significa que decidiu se tornar minha sócia? – Ele perguntou animado.

Alice sorriu e assentiu.

- Onde eu assino? – Ela brincou.

Richard sorriu muito satisfeito.

- Você vai adorar morar na Inglaterra posso te garantir – Ele estava satisfeito com a resposta que recebeu.

Os dois almoçaram acertando os detalhes de como a sociedade ocorreria e mais alguns detalhes da sua mudança.

- Agora com essa decisão você vai precisar de um apartamento definitivo lá – Richard falou provando do vinho que pediu.

- Sim claro, vou usar esses dois anos no apartamento que você me disponibilizou para procurar um lugar que eu goste.

- Você vai encontrar logo tenho certeza, e é até melhor deixar pra procurar depois das olimpíadas porque a cidade vai ficar maluca até lá e quem estiver com lugares disponíveis vai está cobrando fortunas.

- Concordo plenamente.

No fim do almoço Alice entregou o presente que tinha comprado para Richard.

- Você não precisa me subornar já ganhou meu apreço – Ele brincou experimentando o relógio.

Alice sorriu.

- É sou um agradecimento pela confiança que você está depositando em mim.

- Obrigado Alice e eu tenho certeza que você vai se tornar uma das maiores arquitetas da modernidade.

- Eu que agradeço Richard – Ela falou sorrindo e apertando sua mão para se despedir.

- Eu te vejo em duas semanas? – Ele perguntou guardando o relógio de volta na caixa.

- Sim e dessa vez você será o anfitrião – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

Duas semanas esse era o tempo que restava para Alice passar no seu pais junto com sua família. Ela suspirou dentro do táxi quando pensou nisso. E não podia deixar de pensar que esse era o tempo que Jasper tinha de prazo para deixar o orgulho de lado e pedir pra ela ficar.

_Se ele pedir eu fico_. Ela pensou entrando no elevador na Cullen.

O que Alice sentia por Jasper era muito mais que paixão era amor e dos grandes. Ela tinha decidido parar de lutar contra isso e assumir de uma vez pra si mesma, mas o destino parecia conspirar com ela, todo o relacionamento com Jasper deu errado desde o primeiro momento e ele parecia não fazer nada para aquilo dar certo, sempre deixando seu orgulho falar mais alto prejudicando ainda mais a situação.

Alice foi trazida de volta dos seus devaneios pela secretária que balançava a mão na sua frente. Quando voltou a si percebeu que estava parada na frente da sua mesa e deveria esta ali algum tempo.

- Olá Martha – Ela flou sorrindo ainda um pouco confusa.

- Boa tarde, Alice – A secretária a olhava desconfiada – Tudo bem?

- Sim ótimo. O meu pai já voltou do almoço?

- Sim está na sala dele – Respondeu sorrindo – Não esqueça de festa mais tarde – Falou para Alice quando ela já estava se afastando em direção a sala do pai.

- Não esqueci.

Os funcionários da Cullen organizaram um festa de despedida para Alice, e uma vez que aquele dia seria o seu ultimo no cargo, ela seria realizada mais tarde, depois do expediente.

- Papai? – Ela falou colocando a cabeça dentro da sala.

- Entre Alice – Ele fez sinal para ela entrar.

- Eu almocei com Richard – Ela informou se sentando na frente do pai.

- E sua decisão é definitiva? – Ele perguntou sério.

- Sim, eu vou assinar a sociedade com ele antes mesmo da viagem. Estou indo para Inglaterra pra ficar – Ela flou decidida.

- E tem certeza que está tomando a decisão certa?

Alice assentiu sorrindo.

- Então tem todo o meu apoio – Ele falou se levantando – Fico feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Feliz porque minha menininha vai buscar o mundo e triste porque ela tem que fazer isso longe de mim – Terminou dando um abraço apertado na filha.

- Obrigada pai você e a mamãe são o meu porto seguro e sei que sempre vou pode contar com vocês, mesmo que esteja tomando a decisão errada.

- O que não é o caso – Ele falou sorrindo para assegurá-la.

Alice passou os dias seguintes ficando o máximo possível com todas as pessoas que sentiria mais falta e torcendo para Jasper tomar um atitude e pedir para ela ficar.

Ela estava na casa de Emmett e Rosalie brincando com o sobrinho.

- Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta – Rose falou triste – Todos vamos – Completou olhando para o filho.

- Eu também vou sentir muita saudade, mas vai isso ser bom pra mim e vocês vão pode me visitar quando quiserem – Ela falou também triste.

- Você vai vir para o casamento do seu irmão?

- Tenho que vir senão a Bella me mata – Ela falou séria.

- Ele vai sentir sua falta – Rose falou olhando para o filho novamente.

- Só espero que ele não se esqueça de mim – Alice falou sorrindo com o afilhado.

- Eu não to falando do Michael – Rose falou balançando a cabeça.

Alice a olhou confusa, mas logo entendeu se tratar de Jasper.

- Ele sequer quer falar comigo – Alice falou triste olhando para as mãos que seguravam um brinquedo de Michael.

- Ele é orgulhoso você tem que insistir que ele acaba cedendo.

- Eu já fiz isso, insisti e muito, mas ele não fala comigo desde aquele dia aqui na sua casa quando ele soube de tudo.

- Meu irmão é um idiota, tudo culpa do meu pai, que o criou para ser um homem e não um menino – Rose falou fazendo uma careta.

- É o jeito que ele é não tem sentido tentar mudar isso – Alice falou entregando o brinquedo para Michael.

- Se ele te pedir você fica? – Rose perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Ele tem até antes que eu cruze o portão de embarque, depois disso eu vou seguir em frente com a minha vida e superar esse amor – Alice falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Você o ama? – Foi mais um constatação que um pergunta.

- Muito – Alice falou deixando uma lágrima escorrer – E é por isso que eu não vou desistir até o ultimo momento.

Rose abraçou Alice e elas ficaram assim até que ouviram a porta da casa abrindo e Emmett entrando.

- Querida? – Ele chamou do hall.

- Estamos aqui – Ela respondeu.

- Estamos quem ? – Ele perguntou olhando – Ah Alice.

- Oi Emm – Ela falou acenado.

Ele deu um beijo na esposa e outro no filho para depois de aproximar dela, dando um dos seus famosos abraços de urso.

- Vou sentir sua falta maninha – Ele falou quase quebrando seus ossos.

- Emm – Ela falou com dificuldade.

- Desculpa – Ele a soltou.

- Eu também vou sentir muito sua falta e fico feliz em saber que já me perdoou - Ela falou sorrindo.

Ele suspirou e assentiu.

- Eu só fiquei um pouco chateado por você ter escondido uma coisa como essa – Ele falou bagunçando seu cabelo como se faz com uma criança.

- Chato – Ela falou colocando os fios no lugar e sorrindo.

As duas semanas chegaram ao fim e Alice nem tinha se dado conta. No dia seguinte estaria viajando e tudo tinha que estar pronto.

Ela estava colocando as ultimas coisas na mala e Bella estava deitada na sua cama.

- Você prometeu que vem para o casamento, não esquece – Ela falou olhando triste.

- Claro que eu não vou esquecer. Prometi então estarei aqui – Alice assegurou olhando as gavetas.

- Vou sentir sua falta - Bella falou triste quase chorando.

- Não fica assim – Alice estava igual a cunhada – Até parece que a Inglaterra fica em outro planeta.

- Não mas fica em outro continente do outro lado de um oceano enorme – Bella disse olhando as unhas.

- Bella – Alice falou sentando ao seu lado na cama – Eu também vou sentir sua falta, mas vamos ver isso com entusiasmo você vai poder dizer por ai que sua amiga mora na Inglaterra e você pode visitá-la quando quiser – Ela estava tentando ser positiva nessa despedida.

- Eu prefiro dizer que ela mora a só uma porta de distância.

Alice a abraçou e deixou as lágrimas que estava segurando caírem.

No dia seguinte todos estavam no apartamento de Alice para se despedir dela, menos a pessoa que a faria desistir de tudo e ficar.

- Eu tentei falar com ele, mas eu não sei – Rose falou com os olhos vermelhos de chorar – Ele é uma besta. Disse que te ama também, mas não pode sequer te dizer que se você desistir vocês ficarão juntos.

- Tudo bem Rose – Alice se forçou a sorrir – Ele fez a escolha dele eu tenho que respeitar isso.

- Filha – Esme chamou quando o táxi chegou.

Alice deu um beijo em Rose e andou até a mãe.

- Você deveria deixar a gente te levar no aeroporto.

- Não mãe já está sendo muito difícil falar tchau aqui imagina lá.

Alice deu um beijo e um abraço em todos e disse o quando os amava e sentiria sua falta.

- Eu amo vocês – Ela disse antes de entrar no táxi.

* * *

N/A: Olá todo mundo.

Agora só falta um, que já está pronto aqui no meu computa e posto na semana que vem.

Algum palpite de como vai terminar? Quem acertar vai ganhar o capitulo final.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**MahRathbone**: Que bom que você gostou fico feliz. Ta ai mais o capitulo pra você, espero que você tenha dormido bem mesmo sabendo que eu iria atualizar. Bjos.

**Milena Fernandes**: Acho que ele ta mais para o tipo orgulhoso ao extremo. Agora só falta mais um para a sabermos o desfecho do nosso casal favorito. Ta continuada. Bjos

**EmilyJonasPattinson**: Eu também vou sentir falta dela mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco ela ta realmente acabando. Bjos

**Mari. b. Cullen**: Eles são uns fofos juntos mesmo. Esse saiu mais rapidinho...Espero que goste do presente. Bjos

**Thamy88**: Fico feliz em saber que você gostou. E agora só falta um snif snif. Bjos

**Joyce Flexa**: Ta continuada, espero que goste. Bjos

**Mimy Cullen**: Obrigada linda pelos elogios, fico feliz em saber que você está gostando. É mesmo muito triste que ela esteja acabando. Espero que esse mate um pouco sua curiosidade. Bjos

**witchysha**: E não tem nem vergonha de ficar espalhando por ai. Ele é muito orgulhoso isso sim. ilovu. Bjos

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Eles realmente passaram por muitas coisas e o Jasper ainda não colabora e deixa o orgulho no meio. Será que você acertou? Saberemos no próximo capitulo com toda certeza...rsrsrsrs. Obrigada sempre pelos elogios. Bjos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Acho que eu não demorei, ou sim? É realmente triste saber que é o fim agora só falta um...Eu te mandei um PM não sei se recebeu com o meu email do MSN, mas caso você não tenha recebido no meu perfil tem meu email dá um olhadinha. Bjos

**SamsamCullen**: Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Andy Cullen Halliwell**: Mais pra você espero que goste. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura


	19. Uma ultima chance

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Acaba aqui galerinha.

O dono do capitulo ta lá no final.

O capitulo final pede trilha sonora então eu escolhi duas musicas que eu acho cabem muito bem. Uma para a primeira parte e outra pra segunda.

Eu aviso quando colocar a segunda musica.

Links do youtube:

.com/watch?v=Jcmdv6giRdA - Primeira Parte (Cara Valente – Maria Rita)

.com/watch?v=2BuUVbl9QZE - Segunda Parte ( Homem não chora – Frejat)

* * *

Capitulo 19 – Uma ultima chance.

Jasper saiu da casa da irmã tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

Ele e Alice tinham passado os últimos dias tão bem, mas toda aquela história tinha sido como um murro no estomago.

- Ela mentiu pra mim - Ele falou consigo logo depois de pensar em dar meia volta – Ela não podia ter feito isso.

A verdade é que Jasper nunca tinha se permitido ficar tão vulnerável em toda a sua vida, mas quando estava com Alice o sentimento era que tudo que tinha aprendido não valia de nada.

Entrou em casa chutando a porta e se jogando no sofá da sala depois de encher um copo de uísque.

- Ela já decidiu – Falou olhando pela janela – E o que eu penso não muda nada nisso. Aposto que tudo que aconteceu não passou de um capricho de menina mimada.

Jasper estava com raiva, mais raiva de si mesmo do que dela.

- Muito bem feito quem mandou você ficar rastejando aos pés dela – Ele falou abandonado o copo na mesa de centro e indo para o quarto.

Ele entrou no banho para tentar afastar todos os pensamentos que o deixavam ainda mais furioso.

- Deixa ela ir e segue com a sua vida – Ele falou deitando na cama e fechando os olhos.

Os dias seguintes foram torturantes pra ele. Alice ligou todos os dias tentando falar com ele, todas sem sucesso. Ele sempre ignorava a ligação ou pedia para dizer que não estava.

Rosalie foi visitá-lo no escritório.

- Para de ser babaca e fala com ela – Falou autoritária.

- Não – Ele respondeu a ignorando e voltando a trabalhar.

Na verdade o que ele mais queria era ir falar com ela e resolver tudo, mas tinha decidido ficar fora de sua vida e deixar que ela e sua carreira evoluíssem.

- Ela ama você – Rose tentou mais uma vez.

- Rosalie me deixa trabalhar em paz – Ele falou irritado – Você não tem um filho pra criar não?

- Você vai acabar sozinho – Ela falou estreitando os olhos – Só por causa desse seu orgulho idiota e sem sentido.

- Deixa que eu me preocupo com isso – Ele falou ríspido, abrindo a porta do escritório e fazendo sinal pra ela sair.

- Você ainda vai se lembrar desse dia – Ela falou apontando o dedo pra ele – Ela viaja em duas semanas – Deu as costas e foi embora sem dizer mais nada.

Depois que Rose deixou seu escritório, Jasper não conseguiu mais trabalhar, alias desde que tudo aconteceu não conseguia se focar em nada, sempre Alice e toda essa história invadia sua mente tirando sua concentração.

Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás e suspirou profundamente.

_Ela viaja em duas semanas_. Repetiu as palavras da irmã como quem tenta se acostumar com uma idéia. _Você é uma babaca mesmo, para de ficar se martirizando, ela já tinha tomado essa decisão no momento que recebeu a proposta._ Passou a mão nos cabelos tirando os fios do lugar. _Eu fui só um passa tempo_.

Ele afastou os pensamentos e tentou se concentrar no trabalho que tinha pra fazer.

Os 14 dias estavam se esgotando, mas nada tinha feito Jasper mudar de idéia e ir ao encontro de Alice.

Ela tinha parado de ligar e de procurá-lo, o que de certa forma foi um alivio, ele conseguia se concentrar mais facilmente.

Rose foi visitá-lo mais um vez, já que ele tinha parado de frequentar sua casa e qualquer outro lugar que pudesse encontrar Alice, mas ele nunca admitiria isso nem mesmo para sua irmã.

- Você não vai fazer nada? – Ela perguntou irritada.

- Rose você veio aqui no meio de um dia de trabalho pra me importunar com essa história? – Ele falou massageando as têmporas e suspirando profundamente.

- Ela viaja amanhã – Ela falou ignorando a pergunta dele – Se você pedir ela fica.

_Ela já desistiu de mim_. Ele pensou lembrando da falta de tentativas dela.

- Fala alguma coisa droga – Rose estava vermelha de raiva.

- Eu não vou fazer isso – Ele falou sério, mas muito calmo – Ela tem que ir vai ser bom pra ela – _Porque eu, obviamente, não significo nada_. Completou mentalmente.

Rose estava se controlando para não bater muito forte na cabeça do irmão e colocar as suas idéias no lugar.

- Jasper eu to te pedindo – Ela falou mais calma – Deixa esse seu orgulho de lado e pede pra ela ficar, você é o único que vai fazê-la mudar de idéia.

- Ela viaja amanha? – Ele perguntou ainda muito sério.

- Sim, é isso que eu estou dizendo desde que entrei aqui.

- Então. Ela já decidiu e nada que eu fizer vai mudar isso – Ele falou como quem põe um ponto final na conversa.

- Você é um débil mental – Ela falou pegando a bolsa para sair – Se você pedir muda tudo. Pensa nisso.

Jasper ficou olhando a irmã sair do escritório.

_Deixa ela ir e segue com a sua vida_.

No fim do dia Jasper entrou em casa e foi direto para o quarto, tomou um banho e deitou na cama. Precisava dormir desde que Alice entrou em sua vida suas noites de sono tem sido muito escassas ou inexistentes.

- Amanhã isso acaba – Falou consigo tentando racionalizar o que sentia por ela – Foi só uma coisa passageira.

Jasper acordou no dia seguinte com a diarista fazendo barulho em outro cômodo da casa.

Ele saiu do quarto só com a calça do pijama e foi para a cozinha.

- Bom dia, Sr. Jasper – Ela falou quando ele entrou na cozinha – Eu não sabia que o senhor estava em casa.

- Tudo bem Ana eu já estou de saída só vou comer alguma coisa antes – Ele falou abrindo a geladeira.

- O senhor não viu, mas eu coloquei as cartas na semana passada e tem mais algumas de peguei com o porteira hoje – Ela falou limpando o balcão.

- Depois que vejo – Ele falou desinteressado.

- Tinha uma que eu encontrei perto da porta na outra semana – Ela falou sem se preocupar muito – Mas dever ser de algum vizinho porque não tinha remetente.

Ele achou estranho e resolveu ir checar as cartas.

Jasper revirou as cartas que tinham se acumulado e encontrou a que Ana tinha mencionado.

Ele virou a carta e viu só seu nome escrito no verso, no mesmo instante ele reconheceu a letra como da Alice. Abriu a carta muito rápido que até rasgou o envelope.

Tirou uma foto que ele ainda não tinha visto do seu beijo na Alice no dia da festa de aniversário do Michael. Ele ficou olhando a foto por um tempo e depois olhou dentro do envelope para ver se não tinha um bilhete. Quando não encontrou nada voltou a atenção para a foto, ele a virou nos dedos e encontrou uma frase escrita por ela.

Eu não desisti da gente e você?

Ele ficou olhando a pergunta tentando decidir o que fazer.

- Eu também não – Ele falou jogando o envelope e a foto no monte de cartas e correndo para o quarto.

- Tudo bem sr. Jasper? – Ana perguntou curiosa.

Ele passou por ela já vestido e correu pela porta a deixando sem resposta.

**(N/A: Hora de colocar a segunda musica) **

Jasper dirigiu por entre os carros para escapar do transito da manhã. Estava tentando falar com a irmã para saber que hora o vôo da Alice saia, mas ela não atendia o celular.

- Droga – Ele falou jogando o celular no banco do passageiro.

Chegou ao apartamento da Alice, estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito e entrou no prédio subindo pelas escadas dois degraus de cada vez. Ele correu até a sua porta e tocou a campainha, mas não recebeu resposta.

- Alice – Ele esmurrou a porta.

- Jasper? – Bella perguntou saindo do seu apartamento.

- Cadê ela? – Ele perguntou desesperado.

- Ela já foi para o aeroporto – Bella respondeu triste.

- Obrigado – Ele falou dando as costas e correndo.

- Você não vai chegar lá a tempo – Ela falou alto antes dele pegar as escadas novamente.

_Eu vou chegar, tenho que chegar_. Pensou já entrando no carro e saindo cantando pneus.

Jasper dirigiu mais rápido possível o meio dos carros.

Alice fez o check in e foi para o portão de embarque internacional. Como de costume o aeroporto estava cheio de pessoas indo e vindo. Ela entrou na fila e contou as pessoas que tinham em sua frente. 42 pessoas, ela olhou para a porta de entrada na esperança de vê-lo entrando, mas não aconteceu.

Voltou a olhar a passagem em sua mão, queria e não queria fazer isso ao mesmo tempo.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e ficou olhando a fila e as vezes virava para olhar a porta.

Jasper entrou na área de embarque e desembarque de passageiros, parou o carro e saiu correndo.

- O senhor não pode estacionar aqui – Um policial falou, mas ele já estava entrando pela porta, e não ligava nem um pouco para o que iria acontecer com seu carro.

Entrou no aeroporto sem saber para onde ir ficou olhando os lados tentando tomar uma decisão.

_Portão de embarque internacional_. Pensou e saiu correndo na direção que a placa indicava.

Ele atravessou o aeroporto correndo, pois tinha entrado no lado de embarque nacional.

Quando ele chegou perto do portão de embarque viu Alice entregando a passagem para o segurança e passando pelo detector de metais.

- ALICE – Ele gritou quando ela já recebi a passagem de volta.

Alice se virou quando ouviu seu nome e encontrou Jasper a olhando. Ele se aproximou do portão a máximo possível.

- Eu não desisti – Ele falou cansado.

- Acabou Jasper – Ela falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não diz isso – Ele falou quase implorando – Me dá uma ultima chance.

- Eu te dei e você chegou atrasado – Ela pegou a alça da mala e saiu andando.

Jasper ficou olhando Alice se afastar sem acreditar em tudo que tinha acontecido. Ela tinha ido embora e não queria mais saber dele.

- Eu te amo – Ele disse baixo pra ninguém, porque ela já tinha ido embora.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto quando ela sumiu de vista.

**FIM**

* * *

N/A: Olá tudo mundo

Acabou mesmo e não teve final de Hollywood, não me matem por favor, mas eles não podiam ficar juntos.

Respondendo possíveis perguntas, pode sim rolar uma seqüência, mas vai demorar um pouco por causa dos meus outros projetos e porque eu quero dar um tempo com esse aqui.

Como vocês foram muito pilantras e deixaram um monte de opções de final eu vou dedicar esse capitulo a todos vocês.

'**b brandon * wichysha * MahRathbone * Bruna Beck * Kika de Apus * ****Mih Brandon Cullen * ****Joyce Flexa * ****Tiapastelera * Mari. * Mah HC * Milena Fernandes * Dark Yuuki * Raffa * dannye * Mari P. B'b * Hollidaay' * Alice Elfa Cullen * Lilith Mah Cullen * Andy Cullen Halliwell * SAMsamCullen * Kah Reche * andrezza * EmilyJonasPattinson * Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine * tatianne beward * misswhitlock * ****Thamy88 * ****Mimy Cullen * Biele BlackMoon**

O meu muito obrigada a todos vocês, eu realmente não esperava tantas mensagens bacanas no meu retorno ao mundo de escrever fanfics. Vocês são demais.

O meu próximo projeto Alisper vai ser muito mais romântico, isso é se vocês quiserem continuar lendo minhas histórias depois desse final. O nome é "A história de nós dois" e muito em breve eu começo a postar.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vamos as respostas:

**Mih Brandon Cullen: **Então você acertou eles não ficam juntos, é triste mais é verdade. E quando a sua pergunta do final feliz acho que depois disso tudo nem precisa dizer...Ela deu todas as chances pra ele. Muito obrigada por acompanhar e espero que você não esteja querendo minha cabeça em uma bandeja de prata. Bjos no coração.

**Alice Elfa Cullen: **Ele até foi atrás dela, mas chegou atrasado. Não chora por favor senão eu fico triste. Muito obrigada por acompanhar e ao me queria mal por favor. Bjos sinceros.

**Lilith Mah Cullen: **Não aconteceu bem como você disse, mas espero que goste mesmo assim. Muito obrigada por ter lido e não mande um assassino profissional por favor. Bjos de coração.

**EmilyJonasPattinson:** Você acertou ele até apareceu, mas chegou tarde demais. Muito obrigada por ter acompanhado e não me odeie por favor. Bjos flor.

**Kah Reche: **Ele até foi e pediu pra ela ficar, mas chegou tarde demais. Ta ai mais um e ultimo pra você, espero que goste. Muito obrigada por ter lido e eu não moro no pais caso você esteja pensando em mandar um assassino..rsrsrsrs. Bjos de coração.

**Milena Fernandes: **Ele engoliu, mas chegou tarde demais e eles não acabaram juntos. Obrigada de fundo do coração por ter acompanhado e deixado reviews tão bacanas, e quando pensar em como vai me matar lembre que eu te amo por favor. Bjos

**MahRathbone:** Ta ai a resposta que você tentou arrancar de mim pelo MSN, eles não ficam juntos. E se lembre não queira mal quem tento te ama, e eu te amo. Bjos no coração.

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine: **Não eles não ficaram juntos, não porque eu sou má e sim porque simplesmente tinha que acabar assim. Não fique imaginado formas de me matar, por favor. Bjos de coração.

**Mari.: **Ele até apareceu correndo, mas chegou tarde. Muito obrigada por ter lido e deixado reviews tão maravilhosas, e não me torture por favor. Bjos de coração.

**Joyce Flexa**: Ele chegou atrasado...Muito obrigada por ter lido e não me queira mal por favor. Bjos no coração.

**SAMsamCullen: **A sua idéia é muito boa, mas infelizmente não foi assim que aconteceu. Muito obrigada por ter acompanhado e não corte meu pescocinho por favor. Bjos no coração.

**Thamy88: **Você acertou, mas ele chegou tarde demais. Muito obrigada por ter lido e não pense em contratar um assassino por favor. Bjos de coração.

**Biele BlackMoon:** Você não acertou, mas mesmo assim espero que goste. Muito obrigada por ter acompanhado e eu tenho família caso você esteja pensando em acabar comigo. Bjos de coração.

**wichysha: **Então chuchu nem um dos seus palpites estavam inteiramente certos. Ele foi, mas chegou atrasado. Eu estou com medo porque você é a única por aqui que realmente pode me fazer algum mal ainda mais que eu estou indo te visitar, estou pensando seriamente deixar essa viagem pra lá e só cruzar caminho com você de novo depois que já tiver esquecido desse final nada hollywoodiano. Bjos IlovU.

**Mimy Cullen: **Ta ai o ultimo pra você e respondendo as perguntas. Muito obrigada por ter acompanhado e não me queira mal por favor. Bjos linda

**Mari P. B'b: **Esse mostrou o quanto um pessoa pode ser orgulhosa e se dar mal por isso. Eu ao esqueci da sua shot só minha imaginação que não bolou nada ainda. Muito obrigada por ter lido e não me mate lembre-se que eu ainda tenho que escrever a sua shot. Bjos no coração.

**Hollidaay'**: Até a parte do ir ao aeroporto você acertou, mas o beijo não rolou e ela foi embora. Ele só pagou pelo orgulho exagerado. Eu espero que você organize tudo e encontre tempo na sua vida para relaxar um pouco. Muito obrigada por te acompanhado. Bjos flor.

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura


	20. AVISO DE CONTINUAÇÃO

Aviso de Continuação

Atenção a todos, a **Quem você pensa que é?** está de volta.

**Quem você pensa que é? 2...anos depois**, primeiro capitulo on.

Check it out

Capa no meu perfil

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura


End file.
